The Angel
by Michelle's Belles
Summary: *STORY UP FOR ADOPTION*. Edward is drawn to Bella, a vivacious, beautiful & mysterious angel with phenomenal powers posing as student transfer from England. Life changing miracles for the Cullen family along with Victoria's vengeance test their devotion to one another.
1. Introduction

**This is my first FanFiction story, please be kind! I appreciate constructive criticism as this is un-beta'd. My approach is relaxed based up the Twilight books so lovingly created by SM, with my over-active imagination thrown in to mess things up a little. I know that some Twi-hards may not like the inaccuracies but it allows me to be flexible and learn my lessons. It's not meant to be a mirror of the SM books as I don't have a wolf in sight, Bella's parents are together and just for the hell of it, Bella and Charlie are British! (I am, so indulge me please). I hope you enjoy the story and be patient with me as I neglect my family to sit up at all hours (when possible) to pour out my imagination. I have read many stories on this site and can only dream to live up to them.**

**Please review and bear in mind, I'm a FF virgin and have feelings. **

**Introduction: An angel is born**

Seventeen years ago I was born Isabella Swan to Charles and Renee Swan. I chose them, chose to be their child. It had been many years that I had encountered a couple so in love, having experienced so much loss in their lives and being truly sincere and kind human beings.

They had suffered heartbreak in the form of repeated miscarriages of a desperately wanted child, endured long periods of hardship from financial burden of university loans, fertility treatments and infrequent work, and then there was the sorrow of losing both sets of parents to illness and old age.

Some humans believe in a higher power, a God that controlled all beings and decided the fates of these mortals. Other humans chose not to believe as they couldn't comprehend how a God that was supposed to love all beings could in one hand give life and on the other, take it away - even from the most undeserving innocent being. The balance and justification of this conundrum was argued over many centuries. How could God let rapists and murderers walk the earth, yet allow innocent people, children even, to die of starvation or cancer?

It is not my place to question my makers decisions but am allowed to act on them as I see fit. Little do they know that I am allowed to destroy the evil creatures and humans that roam this earth,. I can alter their fate and set in motion events which will cause them to be punished for their actions in a manner fitting of their crimes. At the same time, I am allowed to assist in the aid of others less fortunate than the average being, those suffering and in pain. I have been witness some of the worst atrocities and some of the most beautiful events in human history.

I have existed for several hundred years, a creation of upset in balance between good and evil. Given the opportunity to walk the Earth by my creator, I now choose to walk among this delicate balance of good and evil, rather than standing by in omnipotence as an observer. I can truly be a saviour to the good and a nemesis of evil. I have powers that only exist in superhero movies and have used them countless times since being created. I am relatively new to this life compared to others of my kind, but we are all born with a mature mind and sense of purpose to make the loved ones around us feel truly cherished.

Humans around me benefit exponentially from my abilities. I have to be careful in what I chose to show. Exposure is not an issue, people just don't make the connection that they have been 'touched by an angel', but they do wonder. I can make people do as I wish, read their thoughts, control their emotions and see the future, all of these abilities allow me to keep my true being hidden. I do have other abilities, physical abilities which are extremely useful but I have to keep these hidden more so as no human on earth is as fast, strong or unstoppable as me.

My ageing is slower than humans, I choose to age as part of the act of being human. I shall not grow old enough to die, my parents will die one day and then I can choose to be reborn or to stay human indefinitely. I am an angel. The only way I can be killed is by a vampire, immortal against immortal. I have the ability to destroy other creatures which are deemed 'mythical' by humans, but which I know are all too real, such as vampires and demons. I have the power to change a vampire back to human being if I choose to give this gift but it comes at a cost. I have yet to meet any vampire worthy of redemption so doubt that this day will never come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Coming to America **

Today was my first day in Forks, Washington. My family and I have just upped and moved our worldly possessions from England. My father Charlie was fortunate enough to be chosen to take part in an exchange programme whereby a policeman from a rural American town could swap with an English policeman for a month. Incidentally, they both loved the others natural policing habitats that they both wanted to transfer permanently. My Mother, being supportive and a native American anyway thought this idea was fantastic. So with all his family's approval, we moved to this beautiful, lush town.

Our house was a traditional style family home, wooden fronted and homely. A modest size, three bedrooms, a double garage and a sizeable garden. The surrounding forest reminds me a little of rural England - although much more stunning in terms of mountains and lush forests. It was rainy, cold and green. I'm not complaining, I loved the outdoors, nature and it's changing weather. I truly connected with nature on a spiritual level, I could feel it's energy and purity. The earth comforts me as I walk or run, the air fills my lungs with life and power, and water, well water was true connection to the spirits. It cleansed and soothed me to the core, cleansed me of all the horror I have witnessed in my existence. I loved to swim in my human form, but to feel totally pure I would transform.

My spirit being was a black swan, chosen when I was born, the meaning going far deeper than that of my surname and the colour of my hair. I loved to glide through the water, the feeling of weightlessness and serenity flowing through me. I felt pure and graceful in this form and I would only transform when I needed to relieve stress or particularly vivid visions from the evil among us.

Next Monday however, there would be no running like the wind or elegant transformations. I would have to act like a teenager, study subjects that I was already expert in and endure endless mental and verbal observations of jealousy, lust and wonderment. I could handle it, I had the patience of a saint (no pun intended), but High School was the epitome of every emotion imaginable with hormones running wild at every turn.

Blending in was a little difficult sometimes, my looks were goddess like. Believe me, I am not vain, it is not in my nature, but I have heard this description countless times and therefore accept it. Angels depicted in paintings and stories always appear ethereal and beautiful and suppose this is true of myself. My skin is creamy and almost pearlescent, my long ebony hair shines and my eyes are the colour of pure emeralds. Women appreciate my beauty and men admire my figure. Whilst most 17 year olds are still developing and shedding their childhood figures, I have womanly curves and firmness which I'm sure, will only add to the mental diatribe of the hormonal teenage boys I will encounter today.

I must admit that whilst I find these mental comments frustrating, at times they can be entertaining. I also am not immune to beauty. I can appreciate a beautiful woman in a non-sexual way, but also appreciate masculinity. I can admire, desire and love along with the rest of the human race. I had never given my virginity to anyone in all my existence. I had experienced lust and desire but never gone as far as to have sex. No human could live through the intensity of feelings of two beings joined in the most intimate way. Over the years I gained the wisdom that love is to cherish, your body is to worship and you soul is to be shared. I had yet to experience romantic love in this life and hope that maybe, before I leave this current existence, I may have the pleasure to be truly loved and desired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: High School highs (and lows)**

I prepared myself for my first day at High School with a long hot shower to wash away the still present jet lag cobwebs. Adjusting to the time difference was hard, especially as everything seemed so bright here, even on the cloudy days. I think it must be the pure mountain air or something.

Dressing in my favourite dark skinny Levi's and a slim fitting white vintage Beatles t-shirt knotted at the side of my hip, I admired my reflection in the mirror. I would stand out for sure as a quirky British teenager as I had seen some of the fashions around town, and my taste was definitely a little obscure for Forks. I didn't care though, I hated hoodies and sweatshirts, preferring to wear feminine, edgy or retro clothes. I didn't dress overtly sexy but my clothes were often fitted and accentuated my figure. I loved heels but knew that this climate didn't really allow for heels on a daily basis. I hoped that maybe I would be lucky enough for somebody to take me out where I could get dressed up. I loved shopping and would have to look into where I could update my wardrobe to try to fit in a bit. My mother didn't enjoy shopping and hoped I could make some friends that would enjoy shopping with me.

I dug my calf-high black leather YSL boots (a gift from my parents for my 17th birthday) out of my walk in wardrobe and proceeded downstairs to have breakfast with my parents. They were sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and discussing my Dad's first day at Forks County Sheriff's department starting later that day.

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" my Mum asked cheerfully. She was excited for the both of us starting new jobs/school. [Americans say Mom, English say Mum].

"Great thanks, I slept like a log, it must be the fresh air". I never had trouble sleeping, although I did talk in my sleep apparently. My parents thought this was hilarious as it was always something sweet or hilarious I would say.

"Do you want some coffee or juice? I've made pancakes especially, I know you normally only just like cereal but today is special"

"Thanks Mum, I'll have juice and pancakes please, thanks so much for the effort". I said sincerely. I was always a polite child, I never gave my parents reason to scold me or be worried about me like most parents of teenagers. I suppose being an old soul in a young body did that to you.

"Are you nervous about starting High School honey?"

"Not really" I said honestly. With my 'special talents' I had ways to overcome any feelings of first day nerves. "I'm looking forward to it actually, it'll be a totally different experience. You know how I love making new friends and experiencing new things".

"Oh yes, you're so shy Bella, I wonder sometimes if you were swapped at birth - both your mother and I are socially stunted, so you can't be mine. Renee, you did say you found the milkman back in England rather attractive, didn't you?" My Dad joked sarcastically. I did have my Dad's British witty sense of humour and it was no lie that both my parents were easy to talk to and rather gregarious at times. My Mum did tell me that some Americans didn't quite get British sarcasm and self-deprecating humour, she was an exception. After meeting my Dad when she was at University in England, she fell for my Dad's Hugh Grant like charm and he fell in love with her laugh and her fabulous cooking.

"Ha ha Dad, very funny. I hope you're not going to charm the guys at the station with your jokes, they might lock you up for crimes against comedy!" I said mockingly. Mum fell about laughing, knowing exactly the kind of response he would get to his British sense of humour.

I may be an immortal, mythical creature but I also had human attributes. I had a wicked sense of humour (inherited from my Dad), I could cry when sad or emotional and I had a strong protective nature allowing me to be empathetic and nurturing. Although I could never have children as an immortal, I loved children and animals and would love to have a pet. Unfortunately my Mother was allergic so all I got to nurture were fish.

I finished my breakfast, kissed my parents goodbye and grabbed my biker jacket and backpack and headed out to my car.

I loved my car, it was my baby. When my Mum's parents died earlier this year they left me enough money for me to buy my first car. I decided to go to Seattle with my Dad before I started school, to look for a car. In England I had really wanted a Mini Cooper and luckily enough we managed to find a dealer on the internet that specialised in British imports.

My baby was going to stick out like a sore thumb - as they say in England. It was blue and had painted on the roof a traditional British Union Jack flag. Everyone would see me coming and know just who was driving this car. Talk about being inconspicuous, but I didn't care. It was quirky and I loved bringing a little bit of England with me.

The car was very sporty so manoeuvred round the twisty bends of the forest roads with ease. The only downside was the mileage. After driving from Seattle with my new car, I understood why everyone drives big cars and trucks, everywhere is so far away from anywhere else. A four hour drive from Forks to Seattle would take you almost half way across England in that time!

I arrived in the parking lot of Forks High School in good time and noticed the lot full of the types of cars that I'd just been thinking of, I was right, I did stand out. Everyone who was in the lot turned to stare as my little car speeded in and I got out. The only other car that stood out as different was a shiny silver Volvo. I had seen quite a few in England, although they were mostly driven by mature men with safety over looks as their main concern. I wondered if the owner resembled the car?

As I exited the car and walked towards the school, the small group gathered near the steps to the entrance and were shamelessly gawping at me. I could hear their thoughts rampaging from surprise to envy and right back to surprise when I opened my mouth in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm new to this school, could somebody show me the way to the office please?".

The surprise at my alien accent and the thoughts about my looks screamed in my head from the group of six and I was keen to get away. Two of the girls were thinking envious almost bitchy thoughts and the three guys could be practically undressing me with their eyes.

A tall dark haired girl introduced herself

"Hi, I'm Angela, nice to meet you Bella. I'll show you the way.". She made no comment about my accent or car, which I appreciated. She was kind in her thoughts and hopeful that she could become friends. I liked her already.

As we walked up the steps, I noticed a group of kids get out of the silver Volvo and stare intently in my direction. There was something different about them, they didn't look like stereotypical High School kids. They were all very attractive in a strange way, not unlike myself I suppose. One of the boys looked like he had seen a ghost, he had an expression of shock or was it anger on his face? His thoughts were puzzled and incoherent but the thoughts of the others next to him were of wonder and appreciation. They appeared to be having a conversation with the boy staring at me, telling him to snap out of it, which was odd. I hadn't been within 30 feet of him let alone spoken to him. How could he be so affected?

I dropped my gaze from the strange party and continued up the steps to follow Angela towards the school office. When I got within 10 feet of passing them, my senses were assaulted with a cornucopia of wonderful scents which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. There was only one being that induced this kind of fear into me. The fear was only eased by looking into their eyes. They were not the same as the other blood-drinkers I had encounter, they were a golden honey colour. What were vampires doing here, mingling amongst humans, not attacking them for their blood. What kind of vampires were these?

I forced myself to look away from them as they were now staring at me with puzzled looks. I think they sensed my fear. I wasn't frightened, just alarmed that I would need to protect these humans in such an exposed setting. They looked at me like they knew something was different about me, but to a vampire I am essentially human and my 'talents' well disguised, so the risk of being discovered as different was small. Walking quickly behind Angela towards the office I collected my schedule and filled in some paperwork. Angela offered to stay with me and show me the way to my first class which was English Lit, which I accepted.

I tried not to let my concerns run away with me, I had barely been in the school grounds 5 minutes and already I felt trouble brewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**3: Love at First Sight**

Upon entering the classroom, I noticed everyone staring, their thoughts blaring in my head. I tuned out their thoughts, nothing new there to listed to. Luckily the teacher had only just got there, welcomed me to the class and ushered me to a seat. I slipped off my black leather jacket and hung it over the back of the seat.

I was so preoccupied with settling into my seat that I didn't notice who I was sat next to until I turned and saw the boy from the car park. I was frozen in place, not sure what move to make.

My breath caught as he stared intently as me, I couldn't take my eyes off him. He had the most beautiful eyes, his face was smooth and chiselled and his bronze hair was all messed up like he had just crawled out of bed. 'Bed Head' or 'Sex Hair' is how the girls here described his hair, amongst many other smutty thoughts about his looks. He was indeed the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His body gave off a fragrance that was more appealing than any perfume or flower I had ever smelt. Against my instincts, it drew me closer and as I breathed him in I felt light-headed. I had never had a reaction to anyone like this before and I was bewildered by the feelings coursing through my body. My natural reaction should be to keep my distance and brace myself for attack, but I didn't feel threatened, just dazed. He must have sensed this uncomfortable feeling as he broke my gaze by offering a hand to shake and introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you…?" He said in a shy voice. He left the introduction open for me to respond.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, it's nice to meet you too" He smiled the most sexy smile that made me want to melt into my chair. What was happening to me, I was acting like I'd been drugged which I knew was not possible. Nothing like that could affect me, so what was this effect he was having on me? It wasn't right that I was being drawn to something that I was my nature to destroy. Was he not thirsting for my blood? His eyes did not betray that he was, so I decided to relax in my chair a little.

Luckily the teacher broke my trance by asking me to introduce myself to the class. I wasn't a shy person, but all of a sudden I felt a little self-conscious. My heart beat faster in my chest and I hesitated to stand, gathering my wits about me after the stare-down from the Greek God sat next to me.

I walked to the front of the class and tried hard not to look at Edward Cullen. He stare was fixed on me and his thoughts were still hazy. I couldn't make out exactly what he was thinking, like a radio that needed it's frequency adjusting. I hoped that reading him would become easier as I was very nervous about not being able to be one step ahead of my enemy. I looked away from Edwards piercing stare, which was now glowering like he was hearing something that upset him. The class was silent, waiting for me to speak so was puzzled as to what he was listening to. Could he read minds too, or was it just the super vampire hearing that I knew they had? I scanned the faces of the students watching me intently, trying desperately to ignore the mental undressing of the boys and the jealous and judgemental thoughts of the girls. As I scanned, I could feel myself drawn back to looking at Edward Cullen. His face was pained like he was trying hard to think about something.

I shook my head as I realised that my speculations on his ability may be well founded and started my introduction.

"Hi everyone, I'm Bella Swan and I've just moved here a week ago from England with my parents." There were a few murmurs around the classroom as they were not expecting my accent. A few of the girls were already moaning about how I was going to get all the boys attention, not only being 'hot' but being from England. Great, I thought. First day at school and already making enemies Bella.

I continued.

"My Dad is the new Police chief in Forks and my Mum is a writer and originally from Phoenix, I don't have any siblings, is that enough?" I turned to the teacher imploring him to let me sit down.

"Yes thank you Bella, I'm sure that you'll enjoy Forks and trust everyone will make you feel welcome". He made the last statement and his eyes roamed over the room to the few girls who were giving me daggers with their eyes.

"Right, lets move on. Please get out your copies of Pride and Prejudice and start by reading the first two chapters in silence followed by discussing your thoughts with the partner next to you". The teacher instructed. Everyone, well nearly everyone groaned and slapped their books on the table. I absolutely loved this book, I had read it several times and almost knew it off by heart. I think my partner Edward did too, as he took his book out but kept it shut.

"Aren't you going to read the chapters?" I asked meekly.

"No, I know it by heart. Aren't you?" Edward's gaze pierced mine again, but this time he had an intense look on his face like he was desperately trying to hear something in the distance.

"I do too, it's my favourite. I must have read it 10 times. I've seen the TV adaptation, the movie, I've even been to Chatsworth House where the movie was filmed. Elizabeth is kind of a hero of mine and don't get me started on Mr Darcy but sorry, I'm rambling, I'll just read now…." I trailed off, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment as I fell over my words tumbling from my mouth. I glanced down at my book and hesitantly opened it at the first chapter.

He let out a little chuckle.

"Your blush is really adorable and don't worry, it's refreshing that somebody in this class has the enthusiasm and appreciation that the book deserves". He continued to stare deeply into my eyes. I could feel some sort of tingle throbbing all over my body and was lost for words.

I think he sensed my unease and nervously continued our conversation.

"How are you liking Forks?"

"I love it so far, our house is great and the countryside is so beautiful".

He nodded in agreement but then added "You're not bothered by the weather, that's it's always raining?".

I gave out a little laugh, "you did just hear where I'm from didn't you? Don't people from the US make jokes about it doing nothing but rain in England! I feel right at home already, although I do miss my friends and the shopping. I haven't had the chance to make any friends yet…." I trailed off a little melancholy. I did miss my school friends, we stayed in touch by email and Skype but it wasn't the same. I longed to make friends and fit in here.

Edward gave me a cute smile that tugged the corner of one side of his mouth. His lips were dark and soft looking. I would love to find out. Oh my word, I was dreaming about kissing him within 10 minutes of sitting next to him, what was wrong with me?

"I'm glad you like it, and if I may be presumptuous, I'm sure my sisters would love to meet you. My family is new to the area as well, so we're familiar with being….different". I noticed the hesitation when he said different, it was momentary but I still noticed. His offer of friendship with his family was heart-warming.

"Thank you, I would like that very much". I blushed profusely and I had no idea why. I felt like a damsel from an Austen novel coming face to face with the love of her life, moments from a proposal. Silly girl! Snap out of it!

"Would you like to sit with my brothers and sisters at lunch, I could introduce you then?" he asked politely.

"That would be great, I'm looking forward to it already." I gushed. Luckily the teacher called our attention and asked us to discuss the chapters we had just read.

Edward and I chatted animatedly about the book, going way beyond the first two chapters. He truly did love the book as much as me, which was unusual for a teenage boy. Most boys found the book soppy and tedious.

The class came to an end with the piercing ring of the bell, so we gathered our belongings and made our way to the door. As we reached the corridor Edward seemed reluctant to end our time together. He looked intently at me like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. That tingling feeling was back and I felt like I wanted to touch him, kiss him, run my fingers through his hair and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. I was definitely affected by this boy.

He turned to leave, stopping only to say "I'll see you later Bella".

I gazed down the corridor at his retreating form. I whispered to myself, "I know what you are.". He stopped suddenly, half way down the corridor and spun round to glare at me. His glare was intense and questioning, almost frightening. He didn't say a word but I could almost hear him say "How does she know?" in his mind.

He had heard me and I decided to play with him a little. I smiled and touched my temple and tapped gently a couple of times. His eyes widened and I sensed feelings and thoughts of shock and intrigue, and something else. The way he looked at me with those piercing eyes. Whatever that something was, I was both thrilled and frightened at the same time.

He turned back in the direction he was headed and stalked in the direction of the car park, leaving me standing in the corridor quite satisfied with my reaction. I wanted to find out more about these vampires, they were not a threat as far as I could tell and I was desperate to know more, especially about Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Love at first sight (EPOV)**

My siblings and I were waiting by my car before the bell indicating the start of school went off. It was going to be another uneventful day at school according to Alice. She had been acting strangely this morning so I didn't quite believe her as she tried to block her thoughts from me with visions of her and Jasper in the throes of passion. That was a vision I had to regularly share due to my mind-reading capabilities and one that I would gladly give up.

These kind of mental images were my constant torture every second of the day. Not just from my family, but from the humans around them. I could read everyone's most intimate thoughts and desires. It was at times, entertaining, embarrassing, disgusting and enlightening. What I would have given to be able to read the thoughts of the vision of a woman that pulled up in the school car park this morning.

I heard the cars tyres squealing into the car park before I saw the car flitting into a space. It was unusual for Forks, European, maybe British.

"Oohh a Mini Cooper, I love those cars, you know that you can get them in all sorts of colours, I'd love one in pink….". Alice drooled, the words tumbling from her mouth in praise of the cute little car.

"Me to Alice, they're so cute and sporty too, I wonder who she is?". Rosalie stared fiercely at the car.

"You wouldn't catch me in one of those little toy cars, they are so not macho enough for me. Plus I think I'd break it as soon as I sat in it". Emmett scoffed at Rosalie. Rosalie gave him a playful kiss on the nose.

"You know that they say that a car is an extension of a mans penis? I don't think your car is a Mini Em honey".

At that moment, the occupant of the car climbed out, locked the door and glanced over to where we were standing. She was like no woman I had ever seen before and definitely not in Forks, I could barely find the words to describe her. Her skin almost glowed an ethereal goddess like glow, not obvious like vampire skin in the sun, but pearlescent. I was pretty sure that this wasn't as obvious to the humans around us as all I could hear were the boys lusty comments on her figure and the girls envy of her beauty. Her long hair was shiny and the colour of ebony, slightly waving like a Botticelli model. I didn't normally admire women's figures, it just wasn't the polite gentlemanly behaviour that I was brought up to respect, but I couldn't take my eyes from her body, from her head to her toes I drank her in. Slim but not skinny like the fashion seemed to be these days, her ample chest rivalling Rosalie's and the longest legs bound up in tight skinny jeans.

I tore my gaze from her body and looked into her eyes. Of course, I could see clearly even from the distance we were away from her. They were stunning, bright intense green, the colour of emeralds. Just as I had seen my human eyes in Carlisle's mind. I was hypnotised.

Emmett and Jasper both did a mental wolf whistle, earning themselves a slap on the back of the head from their respective mates. Alice and Rosalie both exclaimed "Wow" in admiration. I couldn't help but feel an odd sensation rush through my body.

"Whoa there boy!", Jasper admonished me. "Turn the lust down man, it's driving me crazy!". If I could have blushed I would, but settled on glaring at him. I turned back to the goddess.

"I love her look, those boots are gorgeous, she is gorgeous. I'm so excited, I'm going to have a new friend, I just know it!" exclaimed Alice. Of course she knew it, she could tell the future and she was still hiding something from me.

As she came nearer to us, she passed another group of students, stopped and turned to them,

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm new to this school, could somebody show me the way to the office please?".

Her accent was British, soft but confident, maybe even slightly sexy. Not at all like the whiney teenage girls at this school. She had the voice of an angel.

I tuned out the thoughts of the group she had introduced herself to. I knew what their thoughts would be and didn't want my first impression of this new student to be sullied by their tawdry musings.

As she walked away, she glanced over to us, shock and fear evident on her face. She quickly composed herself and carried on walking.

At once I realised, I had just heard her voice but had not been hearing her thoughts. I concentrated hard on focussing in on that delicious accent, but nothing came. She was closed to me and that bothered the hell out of me. She was a puzzle, gloriously beautiful and a mystery to me. Why had she reacted so strongly to us? I had to find out more about her.

My siblings and I headed off in different directions to our respective classes, mine was English Lit. I endured the tedious and repetitive lessons day after day, High School being the natural cover for 'kids' my age. I had studied many subjects over many years and doubted there were many subject I was not knowledgeable in. I did not hold out any hope of their being any revelations in today's lesson until the new student walked through the door.

I was once again struck by her presence, a strange feeling seeping through my dead stone body like molten lava oozing through my dead veins. As she approached the spare seat next to me, she seemed oblivious to me until she swung her jacket over the back of her chair and locked eyes with me.

It appeared that she was just as transfixed as I was, she seemed to inhale, taking in my scent - a slight smile appearing on the edge of her mouth. As I caught her scent I was confused. There was no bloodlust, no burning in my throat, yet her aroma was intoxicating. It was hard to describe, like nothing I had ever smelt before. It gave me a feeling of extreme pleasure, like some people have to flowers, or chocolate. I snapped myself out of my trance and being the gentleman that I am, thought it polite to introduce myself. She seemed to focus too and introduced herself in return. Her name was Bella, beautiful.

Just then the teacher asked Bella to introduce herself to the class, which I was eager to hear. She rose from her seat and went to stand at the front of the class, avoiding my gaze I noticed. I did however notice the thoughts from the other students, ranging from lewd to admiration and back to bitchy. I felt strangely annoyed by their thoughts and overcome with a strong desire to protect and defend Bella from these immature teenagers.

Bella seemed to be just fine, though there was a slight frown between her eyebrows, just like I get when I'm trying to tune out unpleasant thoughts. She started on her introduction, I was hanging from her every word. She wasn't American, she was British. I bet that Carlisle would love to meet her, having lived in England many years ago. She gave a basic introduction but I wanted more and was determined to find out everything I could about her. I had never been so drawn to a human before from something other than bloodlust. This was different and I couldn't comprehend it.

The rest of the lesson passed in a dream, we discussed the book we were reading and I discovered that Bella was intelligent and insightful for her age. I was fascinated by her, she blushed adorably when she was caught gushing with passion about her favourite book. She had a lonely tone to her voice when she mentioned she had yet to make any friends. I would remedy that later, I thought. Alice, no doubt, would practically throw herself at Bella with pleas for shopping trips and spa sessions.

She accepted my offer of introducing her to my siblings at lunch and my teenage heart would have flipped if it were possible. When our lesson came to an end, we said our farewells in the corridor. As I walked away, I glanced back at Bella, she stared intently at me and whispered in a voice only I could hear.

"I know what you are…". I stopped in my tracks and swung round in her direction, still about 30ft away from her, allowing students to weave around me as I took in her words. How could she know? Who had told her? What was she going to say? As I asked these questions to myself she tapped her finger to her temple to indicate she was thinking something. Could she read minds too? I couldn't confront her in front of all these students, so fled as fast as I humanly could out to the parking lot. I had a free period and needed to speak to my siblings about this. If we were in danger of being exposed we had to take action immediately. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice and Emmett to all meet me at my car.

I waited by my car, pacing anxiously to fill them in on this development. As they approached Emmett piped up, "where's the fire bro?".

Before I could say anything Alice meekly confessed "I knew it". I glared at her in surprise.

"Is that what you've been hiding from me? This is serious Alice, she knows what we are! There's something odd about her, it makes me nervous." I seethed.

Alice quickly defended herself, "she won't expose us, she's just as intrigued as we are. We're going to be great friends and you Eddie are more than nervous around her. You are completely infatuated! This is soooo exciting!".

"Alice honey, what have you seen? Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper interceded.

"I wasn't completely sure, the visions were muddled, foggy even. I can't see Bella clearly, but it's all good. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I knew you'd overreact if she knew what we were. But I promise you, she won't say a word, but we should definitely talk to her to find out more". She said apologetically, giving Jasper and quick peck on the cheek.

"I've invited her to spend lunch break with us, but not sure that she will join us now as I acted pretty rudely in the corridor earlier."

"Did you frighten her with your vampire charm Eddie boy?" Emmett guffawed. "You've still not learnt how to deal with the ladies have you bro?".

I ignored him, feeling a little guilty at my response. "Not everyone can be as charming as you Em" Rosalie cooed at him. Emmett's ego really didn't need to be any more inflated but this did the trick. He puffed out his chest in pride.

"I should apologise, I was caught of guard but I really want some answers and there's something about her that I'm drawn to that I just can't explain". I said in a desperate tone.

Alice piped up "yes you should, I have a vision of her sitting with Angela at lunch but if you find her now to apologise I think she will change her mind". "She has a free period now and is in the library, go find her Romeo".

I sighed frustratingly, not only did I not like being called Eddie, Romeo I was not. I had never courted a girl or even kissed a girl apart from my sisters (in brotherly affection) and my mother Esme. I had never been in love like Romeo had been with Juliet, although I would like to have somebody love me. I knew this would be unlikely though, I couldn't fall in love with a human for fear of their safety and I was not drawn to any of my kind, even though I had had the opportunity with a female called Tanya from a coven in Alaska. She was too forward and fake for my liking, beautiful but not pure, she was a succubus, therefore she viewed me as a conquest.

My family could just about understand my reasons for turning Tanya down, although my brothers failed to see why I didn't just have sex with her for the experience. They were so crude. When I had sex, I wanted it to be with the woman I loved, I wanted to 'make love' not just have sex. It wasn't that I was not attracted to Tanya, I was indeed trapped in the body of a teenage boy, so I could feel desire and lust like the next seventeen year old. My control was exemplary, I always fended off her advances in a gentlemanly fashion, not wishing to give offence. This ultimately left me with a build up of sexual tension that only served to fuel my moods.

I bid my siblings goodbye and walked purposefully towards to the Library, hoping that she would accept my apology and let me escort her to lunch later.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I've decided not to number my chapters as the previous chapters numbers have come out wrong. Don't worry, they're in the right order but I can't, for the life of me figure out how to change the numbering to correspond with what automatically gets inserted. So, my apologies lovely readers. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please let me know what you think. Mx

**Exposed: EPOV**

I made my way to the Library and I can honestly say that I was a little nervous. I had never been nervous over a girl before, not even in my human life. The effect that Bella had on me was akin to that of a human teenage boy. I was nervous for several reasons, firstly I had been rude and needed to apologise to a girl who I was extremely attracted to and secondly, she was a mystery to me and knew our secret and this made me anxious.

The Library was only occupied by a few students with Bella was sitting in a far corner with her back to me. As I quietly walked towards her I saw her sit up and whip her head around to look at me like she knew I was coming before she saw me. I frowned and just put it down to coincidence, how could she have known or heard me coming?

I stopped behind her chair and nervously tucked my chin and looked at her through my lashes, giving her my most charming smile. According to my sisters, this 'dazzles' the ladies and I always get my way which can be very useful, I must admit. There was that weird tingling feeling again, moving it's way through my body and almost warming my skin.

"Hello Bella, am I disturbing you?" I asked apologetically.

"No it's fine Edward, what can I do for you?". She looked shy and anxious too.

"May I sit down?". I asked politely. She gestured to the seat next to her.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier, it was rude and uncalled for". I waited expectantly for an answer, hoping desperately that she would forgive me. God only knows Alice wouldn't forgive me if I didn't succeed.

"It's fine Edward, the fault is mine. I shouldn't have surprised you in the middle of a busy corridor and quite frankly expected you to react far worse than you did. You are very controlled, almost human in your behaviour, you all are. I'm bewildered that I know what you are and that we were sitting in a class full of children discussing literature. I have never encountered one of your kind that behaves this way. I wanted to tell you that I know what you are as I'm not sure why you and your family are here and what your intentions are.". Bella finished, looking intently at me for an explanation.

I was momentarily dumbstruck, I was not sure if I should tell her the truth or not but I was intrigued how she knew of our kind. She wasn't a vampire, of that I was sure. She was human, so how had she known our secret from the very beginning? I wasn't normally stuck for an answer, having the mind-reading ability that I have, but as I had already discovered, Bella's mind was closed off to me. This left me feeling vulnerable and defensive.

"I would like to explain more, but am not sure that I can. I need to speak to my family first and I need answers too Bella, but not here, somewhere more private.". I replied stiffly.

She nodded her agreement. "Where do you suggest?".

"You are welcome to meet my family at our home, if my Father is in agreement, I shall need to contact him first". I pulled out my phone to text Carlisle to let him know what had transpired this morning. My fingers moved over the keys at lightning speed, finishing a lengthy message in mere seconds.

Bella looked hesitant, apprehensive even as she gently bit her bottom lip. "No. I would prefer to be in a public place with so many of you, somewhere I will be safe."

I tore my eyes away from her plump lips, the blood pooling back into the flesh as she pulled her teeth away. At that moment my phone buzzed, indicating that I had a text message. It was Carlisle, agreeing with my suggestion of meeting at home.

"Bella, I can assure you that no harm will come to you, we can be trusted, please come to our home?". I implored. "I am sure that all of my family would like to meet you" I added.

Bella looked into my eyes like she was searching for something, maybe she was reading my mind for the truth? I had a suspicion that she had the same ability as me as the little frown between her brows was exactly like mine. Pinched in concentration.

"I am sure that it will fine, I…I think I can trust you. Will you tell me the truth, trust me?".

"Yes, I will tell you the truth but until I know more about you Bella, I'm not sure I can trust you. Why should I trust you?". Turning the question around on her.

"Because I have a secret too and if what I know about the future is true, we need to trust each other.". She replied cryptically. Her emerald eyes burned into mine, imploring me to understand.

"Why are you so sure of this, what do you know about the future Bella?" I asked incredulously, astounded at her comment.

"Because Edward, I believe I am your destiny". Bella smiled at me almost shyly, but quickly replaced it with a confident look.

I was frozen to the spot, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. It was not my finest moment, gesturing inarticulately at this astounding statement. I struggled to process what she said, instead mumbling. "Meet me in the car park after school and follow me to my house".

I plunged my hands into my pockets, turned on my heel and stalked away as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself, hazarding a glance back at Bella.

I stopped in my tracks. She was gone.

**Exposed: BPOV**

My heart was beating furiously at the conversation taking place. I was feeling several emotions at once. Anxiety, suspicion and extreme attraction. I was definitely attracted to this boy, but could I be attracted to this creature, he was a monster surely? I had the strangest feeling and was behaving like a love struck teenager confronted by the school heartthrob. I mean, I knew he was the focus of most of the female students fantasies, but in a few short minutes I could tell that this was something more.

I knew he was coming to meet me as I had seen it. To see the future I have to ask for it, for a flash image of what it going to happen. The visions don't just come on their own. I had to ask myself if he was going to confront me and here it was. Confrontation.

I should be nervous, he was a vampire after all and the library only had a few students in it. He could easily deal with them before anyone was the wiser, taking me along with them. But I felt there was something intriguing about him, his beautiful golden eyes were mesmerizing, willing me to trust him. I wanted to trust him, there was something about him that drew me to him and almost made me unable of coherent thought.

Making the decision to test the waters, I asked myself. "_Will it be safe, can I trust him, what will he be to me?"._

My focus drifted for a second, my eyes narrowing infinitesimally, a silent vision of a multitude of snapshots flicking through my consciousness. Meeting his family, laughing together, tender moments, sharing our powers, fighting enemies, making sacrifices, goodbyes. All these images whizzed by in a second, filing me with a renewed confidence. Months and months of experiences in a split second. I would not be afraid, I would trust him and his family.

I accepted the invitation but on the condition of his revealing the truth. If they allowed me to trust them, I would reveal myself to them. I am sure they suspected I was different to a 'normal' human, and boy this was going to be hard for me to reveal. I decided to throw Edward a lifeline.

"I am sure that it will be fine, I…I think I can trust you. Will you tell me the truth, trust me?".

His mind was reeling with thoughts of trepidation mixed in with desire. He was attracted to me and in more than a physical way. The same was as I felt about him. Did he really feel it too, this connection?

"Yes, I will tell you the truth but until I know more about you Bella, I'm not sure I can trust you. Why should I trust you?". His tone was sharp, questioning.

I replied hesitantly, wanting so much to show him that I wanted his trust. "Because I have a secret too and if what I know about the future is true, we need to trust each other.".

"Why are you so sure of this, what do you know about the future Bella?" He demanded.

"Because Edward, I believe I am your destiny".

He looked stunned, frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity, only to mumble his response.

"Meet me in the car park after school and follow me to my house". He then almost fled the Library, hands in his pockets.

I had thirty minutes left of this period but didn't want to hang around in the Library any longer. I felt like I was going to explode with emotion and I needed to think about what I going to say later. How do I explain my existence to a family of vampires? They surely didn't write a book on that subject, I'm positive. I quickly put my book in my bag, closed my eyes and imagined my lake and I was there in the blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: So, my apologies lovely readers. I was hoping to update sooner but I've been hopelessly addicted to a great story 'A Rough Start' that's in my favourite stories. I can really recommend it if you like AH stories where Edward is a Daddy. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please let me know what you think. I'm trying very hard to pad out my words and make the chapters longer and more detailed. Practice makes perfect! Again, I'm not numbering the chapters, if numbers appear, it's work of the technology fairies at FF. p.s Thanks so much to those of you that have reviewed, big X's to you. Mx_

**Tethyr appears**

I stood at the edge of the lake just gazing out over the still glassy water. I had discovered the lake the first day my parents and I arrived in Forks. I had seen a vision of it on the journey here when I wondered if there would be anywhere 'special' I could go when I needed to gather my thoughts. The location of the lake was a mystery to me, as I had not actually travelled there in the human sense. All I had to do was imagine a location, close my eyes and just like that I was there. Faster than energising in Star Trek, faster than apparating in Harry Potter and faster than an vampire could run. It was damn handy at times.

Today was no exception. I felt overwhelmed after speaking to Edward, even though I was a powerful, immortal being, living in the body of a human was challenging. My body was strong, I didn't get ill, although I could get injured but thankfully healed speedily and I had unimaginable abilities. But although I had strengths, I also had a weakness. Emotion. Especially compassion, love, joy and desire. I loved to help people, (often stopping to help those in need), I loved my family with a fierce devotion, I loved to laugh and make people happy and lastly, I had a little trouble controlling my desires. It seems odd that an angel, the embodiment of pureness could have thoughts of yearning. I had longed to be lover, a wife and a mother for so many years but was afraid of the consequences. I had never tried, always being too afraid of harming the ones I loved. It was possible for those of my kind to have all of these things. It was part of the disguise of being human, of being an immortal and walking amongst human beings, being able to form relationships and to bear children. Great control was needed, control which I had not yet learnt, therefore I remained single.

A light breeze blew tendrils of my hair out behind me, gentle ripples appearing on the surface of the lake. The leaves on the trees fluttering as the branches swayed gently. The sound of the leaves brushing against each other was oddly comforting, like white noise. Taking a deep breath of the fresh, earthy air I chanted to myself.

"_I can't be attracted to him, it's wrong"._

"_It's too dangerous"_

"_We'll just be friends, no more"_

"_I will do what I'm created for, to keep people safe, not be distracted by gorgeous bronze haired , golden-eyed boys"._

I puffed a gust of air from between my lips in exasperation. I couldn't even keep my brain focussed long enough to not include a thought about Edward. If I had a temper of any kind I would infuriated with myself for being so adolescently infatuated. I felt like those teenage girls who fantasized over pop stars and movie actors.

Admittedly though, Edward was amazingly handsome, his beautiful physique alluring, the sexy messed up hair and his almost hypnotic voice..… staying friends was going to be torture.

"Bloody teenage hormones!" I muttered into the air.

Having my consciousness talk me into getting even more confused about how I felt, I gave up and decided it was time to head back to school. I had gym before lunch so I asked myself if there would be anyone in the changing rooms yet and seeing a vision of an empty room full of lockers and wooden benches, I closed my eyes and thought of my next class.

A few minutes after going to the changing rooms to get ready for gym, the other female students starting trickling in and opening their lockers, stuffing their shoes and bags inside. The gym teacher, Coach Somers informed our group that we would be swimming and learning to dive today.

I was thrilled. Swimming was one of my favourite activities. I loved the feeling of speeding through the water, molecules of H2O and bubbles stroking my skin as I flowed through them. Obviously, I would need to tone down my speed and skill in the water, but I could show off my diving skills. I had been in a diving team at school in England and won several medals. My coach had had great hopes for me training for the national team when I was old enough, although I knew this would never happen.

I noticed a small girl with short dark hair and the same eyes as Edwards looking at me as I smiled in my revelry of the prospect of an enjoyable lesson. She was one of Edwards sisters. As the coach instructed us to get changed into our swimming costumes, the girl made her way over to me, almost bouncing as she walked.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Edwards sister. It's Bella isn't it?". She offered her hand and I took it, noticing the cold, hard smoothness. As our skin touched we both felt a small tingle. "Wow, that tickles!" Alice jumped a little in surprise. I knew that by touching a vampire I could destroy it, it was controllable like turning up the volume on a stereo. From 'tickling' as Alice just described it, to lightening bolt. It was hard to be indifferent to her. She was adorable, even for a vampire.

"Yes, Hi. I'm sorry about…." I motioned towards out hands, gently removing mine from her grasp.

"That's ok, I kind of liked it, I've not really been ticklish before…" She whispered puzzlingly.

"You know…has Edward spoken to you, told you…?" I questioned.

"Yes I know, he told me, but I knew already. I had a vision of us, I'm so excited!" She burst out, clapping her hands in front of her and bouncing up and down like a child who's just been told they're off to Disneyland.

I knew without her saying another word that she had visions too, but didn't push her to elaborate on what was so exciting, I just nodded instead.

As we changed into our school supplied costumes, I realised with relief that the 'tattoo' I had on my back would be hidden by the costume that modestly covered my back. It wasn't really a tattoo, as a 'mark', my angel wings. They were symbolic rather than anything physical. I couldn't fly in the bird-like sense of the word, even though I had to admit that would have been pretty cool. I had to be careful about showing my back. In certain lights by mark looked very real and took some explaining. I tried to keep covered up as much as possible. I tied my hair in a pony tail and braced myself for the comments that would inevitably come from a group of females in not much more than underwear, all checking whose boobs were bigger, whose backside was more pert and who had the longest legs.

All these thoughts predictably buzzed through the heads of the girls in the changing room as they looked over at Alice and I enviously. I sighed at their envy and lack of appreciation for their own bodies.

The girl who helped me first thing this morning was standing next to Alice and I looking a little nervous. I felt a surge of compassion as I realised she was self-conscious.

"Hi, Angela, thanks so much for helping me find my way to the office this morning". I smiled appreciatively at her.

"You're welcome Bella, how are you enjoying your morning so far?". She asked warmly. I liked her, she was genuine and loyal.

"It's not too bad so far, thanks. I'm looking forward to swimming though, are you?".

"Not really, I'm not confident in the water. I have to take my glasses off and it makes it a little hard to see the bottom". She laughed a little nervously.

"Don't worry Angela, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled warmly at her, willing her to feel confident.

"Thanks Bella, that's really kind of you, let's go in shall we?". She beamed, leading the way.

"How do you do that?" Alice whispered behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"You dazzled her, made her feel confident, I….I could tell she was going to be ok…." The sentence drifted off into thin air like she wanted to say more.

"Dazzled her, I'm not sure what you mean, but I was just being nice". I offered.

"That's a lot more than some of the bitches in this place can be." She muttered looking over at 2 girls named Jessica and Lauren who were coming to join our line as we filed out of the changing room doors and into the pool building. The girls were looking me up and down, assessing how the boys were going to react when they saw me in my costume and whether they'd still be interested in their home-altered lower cut, higher leg versions.

I heard their whispers as they planned to creep back into the changing rooms soon to hide Angela's glasses she left on the bench. My, these girls were so immature and nasty. Angela didn't deserve this treatment and that made me all the more protective of her, so before we got through the door, I quickly snuck back into the changing room and put Angela's glasses in the pocket of her jacket hanging on the hook next to the row of lockers. I then hastily pushed the doors in slightly of the two lockers that I had seen Jessica and Lauren putting their clothes in earlier. The dent caused the fastening bolt inside to bend at an angle that would make it impossible to open the doors unless they were cut open. They would have to spend the rest of the day in borrowed gym kit. I chuckled to myself and quickly rejoined Alice who was at the end of the line, who just smiled at me conspiratorially.

As we emerged, I was so glad that I could just turn off and on the thoughts of those around me. It was so tedious to listen to their vacuous minds. Alice's was better but exhausting, thoughts positively whizzed in every direction that I couldn't keep up. I shook my head slightly to clear my mind before I realised upon something Jessica had been thinking. They boys would be joining us in the pool. Great.

I had a harder job tuning out their thoughts as they bombarded our side of the pool where we had just emerged from the changing rooms. They came at me like a swarm of bees attacking. I sucked in a breath and smiled. It was nice to be admired, but not be mentally undressed, groped and pawed at. Ugggh, teenage boys were disgusting! Most of them like horny Yorkshire Terriers always following you around, trying to hump your leg. Alice seemed to be having a completely different experience as she stared over at one of the boys on the other side of the pool. He was one of their vampire group, tall and with blonde wavy hair, a chiselled face and strong lithe body. He appeared to be admiring her in the same way. I daren't venture into their thoughts as the look on their faces said it all.

Glancing to the side I saw him. Edward. His body was glorious, pale but with a slight luminosity, not bulky but athletic. I raked my eyes over his defined chest and abs, a light smattering of hair enhancing his masculinity. I was almost drooling at the sight. Damn those teenage hormones. I forced myself to look up and into his warm eyes. He was staring at me with such intensity I thought my skin might catch on fire. It was definitely not the behaviour of 'leg-humper', he looked at me like I was the only girl in the world. The desire in his eyes was evident.

I raised an eyebrow at him and whispered invitingly "See something you like?"

"_Where did that come from, not from my mouth? Oh hell, did I just flirt with Edward Cullen? Stop it naughty girl!". _I bit my lower lip and silently admonished myself. So much for self-control, staying friendly, not getting involved. This boy made me forget who I was.

I chanted to myself, "I must not flirt with vampires, I must not flirt with vampires, I must not flirt with vampires…", in a hushed voice. I grimaced as a realised I had not said the words in my head, but that two vampires were laughing at me and one of them raising his eyebrow in revenge. The next thing I heard was a seductive whisper, "Yes, I do, very much.".

If my skin wasn't actually on fire before, I was pretty sure it was now, my cheeks were blushing so furiously Alice could've warmed her hands on them.

Luckily the coach called our attention to get into the pool and do relay lengths to warm up and I was saved. She was intent on keeping our attention focussed on the lesson, so I knew that Jessica and Lauren wouldn't get the chance to go in search of Angela's glasses. I smiled at myself for what I knew would happen later.

**EPOV**

I knew that Bella was going to be appearing out of the changing rooms any minute, as I had heard her and Alice talking only moments before. I had tuned out the mindless drivel that ran through the minds of my fellow students, all eager to see the girls in their swim suits.

I had seen Bella and Alice's exchange of hands in Alice's mind and thought about how I would like to feel the sensation of Bella's skin on my own. Her hand looked so soft and tender, I wondered what it would feel like to kiss her hand, what that sensation would feel like on my lips. I felt a little warmth spread through my body at the thought, only to be stopped in it's tracks by a sharp pain. Jasper.

"Jasper, what the hell", I seethed quietly.

"_Edward man, you can't be having 'those' kinds of thoughts when we're just about to parade out in our swim shorts, it's bad enough as it is knowing my girls is going to be out there, half naked…_". Jasper shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was right, getting aroused before getting into a pool full of girls would be highly embarrassing.

Edward tried hard to think of something unappealing to calm himself down as they filed out of the changing rooms. On the other side of the pool stood the girls, Jessica and Lauren's thoughts a barrage of lusty, insalubrious visions of running their hands up and down my or Mike Newton's chests and then dipping into our shorts.

I shuddered at the thought, ripping my eyes away from them and into glorious green eyes. Bella looked uncomfortable, like she too was the object of distasteful comments. I glanced at Mike Newton and his friends and instantly realised I was right. They were undressing her with their eyes, their thoughts full of scenarios of them and Bella in the pool having sex, or in the showers, naked and writhing.

Suppressing a growl at their less than gentlemanly thoughts, I gazed back at Bella, tuning them out. This lesson was going to be torture. I couldn't stop myself staring.

She was wearing the same modest costume as all the girls, her long ebony hair tied behind her. Her skin was creamy and glowed beautifully in the sunlight that streamed through the glass roof. Long, shapely legs, met curvaceous womanly hips, rising up to a flat stomach and slim waist that curved above her hips and out again at her ribs where they arched over her breasts. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes roved over her ample chest and up her smooth long neck to her face. She had an hourglass figure like a 40's pin-up, curvy and natural, not skinny and fake. Edward hated the modern skinny figure, not that he was obvious in his admiration of the female form. He brothers tried to get him to admit what type of woman he was attracted to but he would not admit to his brothers, as they would never let it go. As far as they were concerned, he was a frustrated, repressed virgin and teased him at every opportunity.

Bella had been watching him with the same intensity but when she met his ogling eyes, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"See something you like?", she brazenly asked in a whisper only the vampires present could hear.

Jasper and Alice simultaneously smirked. Bella tantalisingly bit her lower lip, the blood pooling in the area around it making the plump skin darker. She looked like a just as embarrassed as I was at being caught.

Before I could say anything, amusingly she then muttered, "I must not flirt with vampires, I must not flirt with vampires, I must not flirt with vampires", Alice and Jasper burst out in a quiet laugh again. I couldn't help myself , I felt years of repressed feelings come bubbling to the surface and burst out.

"Yes, I do".

It was a big deal for me. I never flirted with women unless I needed something, 'dazzling' people was a talent that vampires possessed to lure in their prey. The only thing I wanted Bella to do for me, apart from tell me how she knew about us, was to offer me a way into her affections. I had to admit I was completely in awe of her. I was starting to feel that way every time I saw her and didn't seem to have any control over my burgeoning feelings. This was crazy, I had only met her hours before and it wasn't your regular teenage boy meets teenage girl meeting. I was a monster and she was, well I didn't know what she was, but I was damn sure I wanted to find out and soon.

I closed my eyes to snap away from her hypnotic gaze as I saw her blush growing, the blood tantalizingly warm, just below the surface of her skin. It made her even more beautiful, innocent and vulnerable looking. The thoughts I kept having about Bella were less than innocent, I surprised myself with vivid images of running my fingers through her hair, cupping her head in my hands and kissing her passionately, her hands on my chest pulling me closer as I trailed kisses down her silky neck.

Jasper mentally screamed at me to stop, apparently I was driving him crazy with lust. He had visions of what he wanted to do to Alice later and it was lucky that we had to get in the water.

The class descended into the pool and took turns doing lengths on their respective sides of the pool. The sexes had to stay apart, the coach knowing that teenagers found it hard to keep their hands off each other below the water when they thought she wasn't looking.

My siblings and I found sports tediously easy, our bodies having to only use a fraction of their power and accuracy, so not to stand out. Emmett found this particularly frustrating, being the biggest competitor among us. He would love to have played professional sports but this was impossible. The likelihood of being exposed was too great. He had to make do with his family as his sports team mates in games of private baseball and suchlike.

As it happened, Jasper and Alice were lined up to take their turns and then coincidentally I was in line with Bella. Jasper and Alice effortlessly front-crawled their way to the other end and back, matching each other in pace. Getting ready to start, I glanced over at Bella but she had already gone, she was under the water and speeding to the other end so quickly that I was momentarily stunned. Jasper prodded me in the back to get going and I dove under the water to catch up. Just a few seconds before I was reached the end of the pool, Bella touched tile, turned to head in the other direction and sprang off with her feet, still holding the same breath. She looked over at me under the water, smiled and then sped off with the grace of a mermaid.

She beat me back. Nobody beats me, ever. It wasn't that I was a bad loser, it's just that I am fast, even at human swimming rate. Luckily none of the other students were paying attention to our 'race' as they stood around in the water, talking at the edge of the pool.

Everyone took turns in practicing a dive from three different heights, some more brave than others. My siblings and I, of course, could manage all three with ease. As could Bella. She was amazing to watch. She flipped and twirled in the air with superb ability. Coach Somers was practically hyperventilating at the thought of Bella in the swim team and the competitions they could win.

I caught Bella before we all filed back to get to the changing rooms.

"Bella, you were amazing on the dive board, just amazing and in the pool, you swim very well….er.. ...erm, you'll still come to lunch with my family and I when we get out of here, won't you?". I was tripping over my words and almost sounded like I was pleading, it was a bit pathetic and Jasper taunted me in his thoughts.

"_Edward loves a girl, Edward loves a girl…"._

I shoved him away in annoyance. Bella smiled like she thought something was funny, and answered in the affirmative. I couldn't help but stare after her, admiring the curves of her hips and bottom as she walked. She glanced round and called, "See you later Edward" chuckling as she caught me staring and she disappeared round the corner.

"_Wow man, you got it bad!", Jasper teased._

_Jasper and Emmett would torment me for this, I was sure. I sighed in resignation and went to get changed as quickly as I could. I wanted to walk Bella to the cafeteria to at least show her I could be a gentleman some of the time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: Apologies for the delay in posting this new chapter. Real life is very inconvenient as are addictive FF stories that keep me from writing. p.s Thanks so much to those of you that have reviewed, big X's to you. Mx_

**Torn**

As Angela, Alice and I emerged from the girls changing rooms, I couldn't help but smile at the commotion going on behind us. As I thought, Jessica and Lauren were going ballistic over not being able to get into their lockers. I wasn't a vindictive person, I just like to stand up for the weak and vulnerable, I hated bullying and those two were definitely bullies. They regularly made several students' lives hell and were less than friendly in their looks and comments to me, but luckily I had escaped any direct harassment from them.

I noticed that Angela smiled a little at the thought of her enemies being humiliated and the three of us smiled in satisfaction at their come-uppance. As we turned to make our way to the cafeteria I noticed that Edward and Jasper were waiting for us, Edward looked like he wanted to say something but before he could speak, Angela started the conversation.

"Erm, so Bella, I was going to Port Angeles after school to go this bookstore there and wondered if you'd like to come with me, you too Alice….. it's fine if you're busy, I mean it's your first day and all but I thought you might like to?" Angela blustered and flushed.

"I'd love to go with you Angela, thanks for asking, I could actually do with getting some books myself. Alice, do you mind if we get together some other time?" I asked slightly nervously, it was hard to please everyone, but I figured Angela needed this more and the Cullen's could wait.

I was actually a little apprehensive about revealing any information about myself, but I realised that I owed Edward an explanation. I had, after all, told him that destiny had joined us and although I couldn't really explain it to myself why I said it. I had one of my 'feelings', there was something I was meant to do for him, something that would become apparent in time. The feelings I experienced when he was around were thrilling and disconcerting at the same time. I was extremely attracted to him in the physical sense and yet he seemed to exude an aura of a tortured soul. I could well imagine what evil he had witnessed first hand and sensed unhappiness in his mind. This made me wary so I knew I had to keep my distance until I was confident that the Cullen's were as 'safe' as they claimed to be.

"Thanks Angela but I have a tonne of homework to do, so it's no problem Bella, how about the weekend instead? ". She silently finished her inventory of activities we could do in her head.

"_You could come over for lunch and I could give you a manicure and we're going to play baseball too, you can even out the teams!" _She did her little excited Tigger bounce and pleaded with her eyes.

"That would nice, thanks." I answered, her kindness and enthusiasm was the main reason that I felt reasonably comfortable in their presence. Her joy was infectious and I naturally gravitated towards happy souls, they seemed to rejuvenate me whenever I had to deal with the darker aspects of human life.

As we reached the cafeteria, Edward held the door open for us and he and Jasper ushered us 'ladies' into the cafeteria first.

There were already a few students sitting at tables and on a table furthest away in a back corner sat Edwards other siblings, Rosalie and Emmett. We all filed into line to buy our lunches and I invited Angela to join us. She was actually meeting her boyfriend Eric on another table, so I made my way over to the Cullen's table with the others.

As I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, their thoughts screamed at me. They were wary and questioning. They wanted answers as to how I knew about them and weren't going to be satisfied with waiting. They had overheard out conversation in the corridor about our plans for the weekend, so knew that I wouldn't be revealing anything at their house later. They kept their eyes on me as I sat down, their eyes questioning Edward as to what was going on. He was trying to ease their tension, imploring Jasper to help. A concentrated look came over his face as I sensed a wave of calm flow and ebb around us, but I wanted to keep my uneasiness close to the surface as a defence mechanism, so I stared back at Jasper, bouncing it back to him. He slumped a little in his seat, his eyes shot towards me incredulous.

The silence was palpable, their beautiful eyes all on me, their thoughts demanding an explanation. Their stares started to make me uneasy, vampires were volatile creatures after all, and here I was, casually having lunch with my enemy. It was uncharted territory to me and I wasn't sure what to do. My confidence in my abilities was unwavering but my apprehension at what a large group of vampires could unleash if antagonised was building. I was eager to fill the conversation.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to make it over to your house later, Angela invited me to Port Angeles and I'd really like to go with her. I got the impression she doesn't have a lot of friends and it would mean a lot to her." I explained.

"It's fine Bella, that's actually really nice of you". Edward said sincerely.

"It's the least I could do after what Jessica and Lauren nearly subjected her to, I'm glad to be her friend." I realised that they were all looking at me with questioning frowns.

" The lunch and the manicure would be great Alice, but I'm not sure about the baseball though, I've never played and never watched. I don't even know the rules. Can I just watch?". I replied to her earlier mental comment in the corridor.

"I'm sure Edward would show you how to play, wouldn't you brother?", she cocked her head at him cheekily, raising an eyebrow.

"Hang on a minute…" Alice blurted, "How did you….can you read our minds?" Alice looked between Edward and I astonished.

I nodded, Edward looked intently at me, his thoughts playful, _"I bet that's not all you can do is it Bella, you're quite the mystery". _He smiled at me, a crooked mischievous smile that gave me a warm feeling in my cheeks.

"It would be my pleasure Bella." Edward replied smoothly, his eyes not leaving mine. I looked at him and saw vague flashes of Edward and I standing in a field, my back to his front in a batting pose, his strong hands wrapped over mine tightly clutching a baseball bat. My heart did a little skip at the image of him so close to me, his mouth lingering over my neck as he bent over me.

My feelings were completely schizophrenic towards Edward and the rest of his family. They were making an effort to be friendly and were in fact not intimidating at all, but I knew what they were capable of and it made me wary.

I sighed and relented, "Ok, I suppose you want some answers that you're not prepared to wait until the weekend for?", looking at Rosalie and Emmett as I spoke.

"It would be nice to know what we're up against.", Emmett stated in a slightly defensive tone, a hard look on his face.

"You're not up against anything, as long as I don't feel threatened." I stated defensively.

"How about a little 'quid pro quo', I'll show you mine if you show me yours…." Jasper smirked suggestively. Alice was next to him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't be rude to my new friend Jazz, this is going to be fun." She said excitedly.

I looked at all of them in turn, tuned in to the minds around us to check nobody was paying us any attention and was satisfied we were being ignored. It decided to play along.

"It's fine Bella, nobody is paying us attention and I don't see anything untoward happening, just a little….entertainment." She giggled encouragingly.

"Ok, I…..have a few talents. Some I cannot reveal unless the situation arises and others that I can just turn on and off when I need them. Just like I suspect you can." I was pretty sure that Alice could see the future, that Edward could read minds and that Jasper could control emotions.

Edward answered now, keen to engage me for more information. "Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions and I can read minds, well, everyone except yours".

I wasn't surprised at this and nodded in acknowledgment.

"You can read my mind". Edward stated. I nodded, his eyes wide in fascination and then in mortification. He was thinking of what happened in the pool earlier. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle. It was quite satisfying to see him squirm a little and I was learning to be a terrible flirt. It was like I had a little angel and devil on each shoulder. One was a shameless flirt, the other the voice of suspicion. It really was a relief that Edward couldn't read my mind .

"That is so cool, it's about time Eddie here knew how it felt to have his brain invaded!", Emmett beamed with admiration at me. Well, it seemed Emmett was easily won over and I liked that. He looked tough on the outside but was actually a big teddy bear.

"How do you do these things? How do you know what we are? What are you?". Rosalie fired off sharply.

I balked a little at her aggressive tone. She was actually more formidable than Emmett. Even though I was starting to relax a little with the others, Rosalie was a bitter person. I could sense her tragedy and it made me uneasy. I had that feeling again, the one where I sensed that there was something I could do to relieve her torment. I collected myself and though I really wasn't sure that this was a good idea, they had been forthcoming with me and as we agreed it was time to 'show mine'.

"I can do all the things you can and then some…I can block yours too". I revealed tentatively. Looking at Edward as I spoke, I awaited their reaction. They were silent, their thoughts a jumble of awe and confusion.

"As for your other questions, I'm not ready to tell you today. I'm still trying to understand what kind of vampires you are." I added, looking around the table questioningly.

It was Alice who spoke now. "You've nothing to fear from us Bella, we're friendly vamps, we're not out to slaughter the townsfolk.". She trilled playfully, making them sound like they were created by Disney.

"Just the wildlife!" Emmett smiled and raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that but I'd like to find out. This weekend at your home?". My brows furrowed. These were certainly different creatures to any I had met before. I was intrigued and Alice left me feeling less apprehensive about meeting them at their home.

"I'll pick you up if you like Bella? It can be pretty difficult to find our house." Edward offered. His eyes and his thoughts were eager and sincere

"Ok, thanks". Was all I could manage. How could I resist, he was charming to be sure and I knew that my folks would be pleased to see me making friends. My Mum's eyes would pop out her sockets at the sight of Edward. She was a sucker for a handsome face.

People were starting to leave for the next class and I realised that I hadn't eaten anything. Looking down at my cold pasta dish, I groaned in disgust. Cold pasta was nasty, I'd just have to go hungry. I noticed that the Cullen's tray's of food were mostly untouched, just played with. I knew that they wouldn't eat human food and was amused by the façade. I rose of out my chair ready to go and Edward and the others rose with me.

"I suppose I'll see you later then?". They nodded and as I turned and walked towards the nearest exit, Edward was beside me. He held out a large, red apple in his pale hand.

"You must be hungry Bella, I saved this for you". I looked at his face, he was smiling shyly. It was a complete contrast to the flirtatious remarks of earlier.

"Thank you" I said quietly, taking the apple from his hand. As my fingers closed around the fruit, they

brushed his palm, a jolt of pleasure pulsed through my fingertips and we jumped at the touch. My body shivered and my hand felt like it had plunged into icy waters.

He let out a low groan and me a ragged breath, we stopped at the doors and looked into each others eyes. His were pitch black, with only a thread of gold running round the outside of his iris, his tongue darted out over his bottom lip and he looked hungry. I saw my own reflected back in the black mirror of his eyes, mine glowed silver like liquid mercury and the reflected vision shocked me. The look of amazement on his face matched my own and I shut my eyes quickly making my way to my Biology class.

Edward followed after me, his steps as hurried as mine. I rounded the corner as he called out to me.

"Bella, wait!". His call faded into the distance as I closed my eyes and envisioned the Biology lab. I was early for my lesson and knew in a split second that there would be an empty classroom awaiting me. I had to get away from him. I had never in all my time experienced such an intense, overpowering sensation, not even when I transformed. It frightened and aroused me at the same time. A residual tingle pulsing all over my body.

I glanced at my reflection in the window and was relieved that my eyes had returned to normal. Sitting myself at one of the desks, I took deep breaths to calm my nerves and prepared myself for my lesson.

**EPOV**

**Bella's revelations at lunch were both fascinating and surprising. I had only met those of my kind with powers like Bella had admitted to. I was all at once intrigued, enamoured and cautious. It was obvious that Bella was more than human, her beauty was far from corporeal, she was the most enticing creature I had ever seen. She somehow knew what we were, which I knew should set off alarm bells, had we given ourselves away? Had we exposed our family to the wrath of the Volturi? I didn't truly believe that. This girl was just as intrigued and wary as we were, but open to sharing our secrets. No, I didn't think she was a threat, I felt it deep inside me that I wanted to trust this girl and let her know me. I was so eager to find out more about her, disappointed that she wouldn't be returning to our home later that day to meet Carlisle.**

**As we rose to leave the lunch table, I felt the need to stay close to Bella, shadow her. It was like she was a magnet and I was metal, her movements pulling me along with an invisible force. I knew she hadn't eaten a thing whilst we had been talking and I felt the need to care for her, worried that she would feel ill at not having had any food. I grabbed an uneaten apple from my tray and offered it to her as we walked to the exit.**

**When her fingers grazed my palm as she clutched the apple, the sensation shot through my arm, over my torso and into my groin. The resulting feeling of ecstasy that spread through my loins caused me to moan and stop in my tracks. I felt the flood of lust course through my dead veins, licking my lips in anticipation. The only thing that stopped me were Bella's eyes when I looked into them. They weren't her usual shade of emerald green any more, they were silver, like shining pools of moonlight. I was speechless for a second, absolutely mesmerised by the sight before me, it was ethereal.**

**Bella closed her eyes quickly and darted out of the door faster than I could follow, losing me around the corner as I called after her. As I rounded the corner, I saw her and then she was gone. Just disappeared, one second there, split second vanished. I stood in the spot where she was, it was just like in the Library earlier. It was faster than running, it was unbelievable.**

**I shook the disbelief out of my head and walked slowly to my next class, Biology.**

**I stood in the doorway of the classroom to Biology stunned to see Bella sitting at 'my' desk. The other students pushed and bumped their way around me, muttering obscenities and wondering what the hell was wrong with me. **

**Bella obviously caught their thoughts then, as she glanced up from her book and looked hesitantly at me. The classroom was filling up now, the only remaining seat being next to Bella. I knew the other students were purposefully avoiding that desk, knowing that I sat there alone usually. It looked like today I was getting a new lab partner.**

**I pulled myself together and approached the desk. I felt unusually embarrassed, the incident in the cafeteria all too vivid in my memory and probably Bella's too. Bella was sat at the seat closest to the window at the back of the room. I was relieved that this was out of the scrutiny of many of the students who had their backs to us. I wanted to have Bella to myself, without the thoughts of the idiot boys in this class ogling Bella's figure as she perched on the lab stool.**

"**Bella….I'm, er….sorry about before, I don't know what happened". I wasn't a strong, 109 year old vampire, I was a pathetic bumbling schoolboy again.**

"**Edward, don't be sorry. I don't know what happened either, it should be me apologising…". She trailed off, looking intently at me and giving the smallest of smiles. Like the Mona Lisa, a whisper of a smile from a woman with a secret.**

"**May I?", I asked politely asking permission to join her in the vacant seat.**

"**Please do."**

"**I didn't know you were in the same Biology class….I could have walked you here. Why did you disappear like that?". I wanted to make reference to fact that I had witnessed her disappearance. I wanted her to tell me about it.**

**She let out a breath, it's warm sweetness enveloping my face. My skin warmed noticeably, the sensation extremely pleasant. Her smell was divine, like fresh mountain air and wild flowers. I breathed her in, revelling in the sensations her presence, her breath and her touch had on me.**

"**I'm sorry for leaving you in a hurry Edward, I was just a little surprised". She looked at me like she wanted to say more but at that moment the teacher walked into the class and called us all to attention. **

**Apparently our usual teacher had been taken ill and a substitute Biology teacher couldn't be found at such short notice, this teacher being unable to teach the relevant subject was now setting up a TV and DVD player. The students buzzed their enthusiasm for being let off studying for a lesson and then several groaned in unison at it being a period drama.**

**The teacher flipped off the lights and plunged the classroom into semi-darkness. I was eager to talk to Bella and find out more about her likes, her passions and her life back in England. The movie started and I heard Bella whisper "brilliant". **

**She turned to me and whispered, "I love this movie, Sense and Sensibility is one of my favourite books, what's yours?". It was then I realised that she'd heard my internal desire to get to know her and was fulfilling my request.**

"**Wuthering Heights". I admitted. She looked at me sceptically. "I can relate to Heathcliff", I smiled wistfully.**

**She turned fractionally in her seat towards me, asking "do you mean to say that you're a romantic hero?", she teased.**

"**I'm not sure about the hero part and I haven't had the pleasure of romance….", I hesitated at my flirtatious admission.**

"**What I actually meant was that I understand his bitterness and torment". I didn't mean for this conversation to be so morose and I was keen to steer it back to Bella. My thoughts were giving me away though and before I could change the subject Bella was looking intently at me. **

"**You're bitter about not being able to give up your human life and just move on, spiritually. Tormented by what you are and the lives you have taken long ago, despondent at your inability to find love…..". It was as if Bella could read my soul, the empathy in her voice apparent. I felt shock that she was so accurate and shame that Bella had seen my appalling past, my soul bared to her in self-disgust and the need to be loved.**

**I could do nothing but bow my head, my eyes closing in defeat at being so exposed before her. This girl that I had known only hours was driving me crazy with newborn feelings of nervousness and attraction.**

**Bella reached for my hand that was resting on my thigh, hesitating before she took it in her tiny hands. The immense sensation that we felt before was there again, yet it was more tolerable, moderated. I wondered if it was something she could control as I certainly had no power over my reactions. The sensation was amazing, warmth spreading through my hand at her gentle touch. I looked down at our hands, fascinated that she was touching me. No human had ever touched me intentionally and with compassion.**

**My eyes implored hers, my voice shaky, "Bella, what is this….this feeling?".**

"**I don't know Edward, but….it's wrong, I can't…I'm sorry.". She pulled her hand from mine abruptly, breaking eye contact and sighing heavily in frustration. **

"**Why Bella?", I pleaded with her now, begging her to explain what she was so torn about. Her behaviour was so hot and cold.**

**She was silent for a few minutes, staring down at her hands. "I can't be attracted to you, it's not my purpose and you're, well you're my enemy…" she whispered, emotion betraying her as a tear slid down her cheek.**

**I was confused and stunned by her admission of attraction, "Your purpose? Your enemy? Please tell me Bella….".**

"**Not now, not yet, please give me time.".**

"**Time is all I have Bella.".**

**She looked at me, her eyes imploring me to understand, desperation written all over her face. I wanted to reach out to her, but I resisted. The teacher was switching on the lights, the movie only half way through. The bell rang. Our time was up.**

**Bella and I stood up to leave. She wasn't disappearing this time.**

"**Thank you Edward".**


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: I've had some comments about the Bella/Edward 'destiny' conundrum. Without giving too much away, he IS hers and she IS his. Due to their respective natures, the odds are against them. All will become clearer the further we go, so no need to fret. Now, my big problem is, Bella is an angel so she should be 'angelic' and virginal, yes? Edwards nature is quite the opposite even though he has the sexual experience of a nun, he has primal instincts. I so want to put some tangy, intense sex scenes in but am not sure it's appropriate for Bella's character. I may 'downgrade' this to a lesser rating to make it something between SM's version of their love scenes and some of the more raunchy scenes I have read on FF (some of you ladies have perverted filthy minds, but I still read you, oh yes!).I'd be interested to hear your thoughts on this subject please. p.s Thanks so much to those of you that have reviewed, big X's to you. Mx_

**Emotional rollercoaster**

**BPOV**

There are numerous definitions of the word 'Angel' in Angelology; 'virtuous in thought and action', "a graceful miracle maker", "brilliant or shining ones associated with acts of heroism and courage when needed".

I was definitely not living up to my moniker today. Today I was expecting a pretty average first day at a new school. Interacting with human children and making friends and definitely not befriending, flirting, ogling, or touching vampires.

My thoughts about Edward were categorically not virtuous and my behaviour towards the feelings he incited were cowardly, not courageous. I was a little shaken and unbelievably confused. I was going to make sure to stay out of his thoughts because I was sure that he thought I was schizophrenic or worse. On one hand I had told this beautiful creature we needed to trust each other and that I was his destiny, on the other I had been reluctant to share my secrets with a vampire, telling him that my feelings were 'wrong'.

I had been in his presence a mere 5 hours and I had a sneaking suspicion I was going down the fallen angel route. His effect on me had me behaving more human-like than I had ever behaved. I could put on the perfect charade, my physical body having no significant difference to any other human. My mind was tuned to act and think like a normal teenager, my spirit however, was the dictionary version. Right now, my body and mind were clashing with my spirit and every moment I spent in the company of Edward and his family, even after such a short space of time, the human side of me was inching forward. It was like they had some sort of spell on me.

Luckily, after Biology I didn't see Edward again. As I made my way to my next lesson, I silently chastised myself for what had got to be the weirdest day ever. My next lesson was double music. I had specifically asked for this subject as I wanted to continue my music lessons I had left behind in England. I intended to study music at College after leaving High School, my natural talent being singing. Ironically my voice was described as 'angelic' by my old music teacher who was ecstatic at my joining the school choir. There was no choir at Forks High, but they did have a small arts curriculum that there were obliged to provide, I was thrilled to be able to indulge my passion.

I was quite aware that my 'passion' was not everybody's cup of tea. I enjoyed movies, socialising with friends and parties as much as the next teenager, although alcohol and drugs were definitely off the agenda. Not just because of the nature of my being, but having a policeman for a father they just didn't mix. He instilled in me from my early teenage years, the perils of alcohol and drugs, especially as the legal drinking age in England is 18. Luckily for him, I had no interest in either, my body could react to them, but I didn't need them to experience contentment or euphoria. I was on my own natural high and rarely felt stressed.

It was no surprise that there were only 4 of us in the lesson. It was a surprise however, that the other three students were Angela, Alice and Rosalie. Was there no escaping the Cullen's today?

I smiled at them as I entered the music room, the teacher welcoming me warmly. Alice looked beside herself with glee at the prospect of more time spent together. Rosalie, however, didn't crack a smile on her beautiful face, she just flicked her golden hair over one shoulder and sighed in displeasure. I knew she was suspicious of me, but there was no need for animosity. I hadn't actually done anything to expose or hurt them, what was her problem?

The teacher had gleaned from my file that my voice was Mezzo Soprano, and was keen to hear me and how I would fit in with the others. Alice and Angela were Soprano and Rosalie Contralto. We had a good range as a group and she was beside herself with having a complete if tiny female choir. I had brought along two pieces of music to 'audition' my talent to her. The first was an operatic piece famous for being reproduced many times and sung in various ways, 'Ave Maria'. I chose the Bach version and loved Welsh singer Katherine Jenkins rendition, her voice beautifully accompanying a haunting piano. I would play and sing this and then perform a more modern piece, Sarah McLachlan's 'Angel'. I know it was ironic, but I was so moved by this song, it's words of comfort to the bereaved never failing to make me emotional.

Seating myself at the piano, I began. When I played and sang, I lost myself in intense emotions, allowing the notes to wash over me, bathing me in their melody. It was a celestial feeling only mirrored by my transformation.

I was blissfully unaware of my audience until I finished, their silence was reverent. All at once they praised my performance, only Rosalie holding back verbally. In her thoughts I could hear her silent appreciation, although it was subdued.

"Well Bella, aren't you the dark horse? Just wait until I tell Edward you play piano, that was so amazing. Truly Bella, you've the voice of an angel.". She gripped my hands excitedly, then frowned at the sensation. Luckily I had the chance to control my power before she touched me or it might have been embarrassing.

"Thanks Alice". "If only you knew….". I whispered to myself, forgetting that she and Rosalie could hear a pin drop. They looked quizzically at each other and then at me, silently begging an explanation.

I quickly diverted the conversation back to the teacher, thanking her for her praise. We then moved on to practicing harmonies, each of the others taking turns at a solo. This lesson had turned out to be the perfect antidote to the rest of this bizarre day.

Angela and I bid our farewells to Alice and Rosalie, walking together to our cars at the end of the school day.

"So how did you survive your first day?". Angela asked kindly.

"It was…interesting, very different to school in England. I went to an all-girls school there, so being around boys is not something I'm used to." That wasn't entirely true, but being around Edward was certainly proving to be a challenge.

"You look like you made quite an impression with the Cullen's, especially Edward, he's staring at you.". She said quietly, glancing over my shoulder.

Little did she know that I knew very well what Edwards impression of me was. I knew that until I came along, the hordes of female students with an abundance of hormones in bodies that could barely contain their lust, were never gratified with his attention.

Glancing to my left as we walked through the car park, I noticed the Cullen's standing by the silver car that I saw this morning. Edward's head was turned in my direction, his amber eyes drinking me in. I listened for him, the visions I received a slideshow of his inner most thoughts. I gasped and blushed as he visually stroked me from my boots, up my legs, across my backside, fondling my hair and finally resting on my eyes as we locked gazes. His pupils were dilated again, as black as night and devastatingly sexual.

I pulled my gaze away reluctantly and turned back to Angela, "My car or yours?" I said breathlessly, changing the conversation to a safer topic.

**EPOV**

I dropped my brothers and sisters off at home, determined to follow Bella and Angela to Port Angeles. The feeling of protectiveness when I saw the girls heading off to Port Angeles overwhelmed me. I had a strange feeling that Bella could probably protect herself, quite how I didn't know.

As we pulled up to our house, Alice silently reassured me.

"_I can't see her clearly yet Edward, I don't know for sure that she'll be fine, but I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself". _

She stayed seated as the others exited the car, her thoughts betraying the knowledge that she knew I was attracted to Bella. Her visions were becoming clearer the more time she and Bella spent together and on the way home she had a brief vision of Bella and I together at the weekend. Bella was smiling at me.

I smiled at her vision, pleased to know that Bella would be spending more time with us this weekend.

"I know Alice, I just need to see her…make sure.".

Alice rolled her eyes and grinned mischievously at me, "Off you go then Romeo, see you later.". She jumped out of the car and sped up the steps and disappeared into the house.

I ignored her comment, choosing to abandon my car and run into the forest. I needed to feed, it had been several days since I had hunted last, and even though I strangely hadn't felt the burn of bloodlust in my throat around Bella, the desire I felt when I saw her was wild. I needed to make sure I was in control the next time I saw her. As I darted through the trees faster than a gazelle, Bella was constantly in my thoughts, her face, her touch, her voice, each a wonder in itself. I wanted to know her more and felt a peculiar need to open my heart to her. But, she had asked for time and that was what I was going to try to give her, time to get to know me and my family and to gain her trust. It was apparent that she was torn between the obvious attraction between us and a deep seated animosity for our kind that I needed to know more about.

For many decades in my existence as a vampire, I had felt the odd man out. A third wheel in the company of couples. I spurned the advances of many women, human and vampire alike - not one of them held any appeal to me. I wanted to feel the burn of deep love and adoration through my stone cold body, the feeling that I was witness to every single day with my family. There was something about Bella and I couldn't get her out of my mind. For the rest of the day after our Biology lesson, I followed her in the minds of others until I realised Alice and Rose had the next two lessons with her. I listened in rapture to her singing and playing the piano, almost feeling my cold dead heart flutter.

My senses picked up the scent and sound of a bear near the edge of the river that split the trees in the distance. I pushed Bella out of my thoughts and focussed on my prey, the sound of thick, rich blood pumping through it's heart was music to my ears. The bear was drained within a few minutes, my thirst satiated for the time being. I wiped the excess blood from around my mouth with the back of my hand, reaching down into the cold rushing water to wash it away. I checked my clothes had not been destroyed in the struggle and was satisfied of my appearance to resume my sprint into the forest, speeding my way through dense ferns and innumerable trees. After several minutes, the edge of Port Angeles was just in sight through the thinning forest and I could hear the sounds of a car on the road to my left, still out of sight through the trees. It's engine was small and I was sure it was Bella's little car.

I kept pace with her car all the way to the outskirts of town, only slowing when I reached the edge of the forest. I could hear Bella singing along to some unfamiliar music as they sped along, Angela giggling at Bella's exuberance. It was starting to get dark now and I could safely flit through the quiet streets undetected. I listened for the sound of her car, following as inconspicuously as I could until Bella parked up in a bookstore parking lot and watched her and Angela disappear into the store.


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed and given me insight on the angel/vampire sex issue. I shall keep the rating and they will get together. Some are concerned about Bella rejecting Edward initially, but hey, isn't that what he did to her in the original? It's a little role reversal in parts. I'd like the characters to have a little fun too, so some chapters may be lighter in tone to the others, showing some characters in a different light to their originals. p.s JTStyle, NatashaK89, 00chely00 and Smufiest - I take all your comments on board, I love your ideas and will try to incorporate as many as I can. You are my inspiration, thank you Angels. Mx_

**Beauty and the Beasts**

**BPOV**

I sent a text to my Mum to let her know I would be going out with Angela and would be back later that evening. We decided to take my car to Port Angeles, after all, I needed the experience. Driving in the US was a challenge, especially after I'd only recently passed my test in England. Angela was happy to give me directions and indulge my weakness for in-car singing. I loved to sing along to my stereo and even though Angela wasn't familiar with my favourite Ellie Goulding cd, she enjoyed it and giggled along at my enthusiastic singing.

It was easy talking to Angela, she was eager to know all about my interests and life in England. She told me about her family and her blossoming romance with Eric. He was all she had in the way of friends at school as she was painfully shy. Angela had a kind heart, pure thoughts and intentions and was actually rather beautiful. I would make a special effort to be her friend, there was nobody more worthy than her and I was sad that nobody else (apart from Eric) had bothered to realise what a special person she was.

As we made our way through the outskirts of the town, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, conscious that eyes were watching me. There were a few people on the streets, but nobody looking directly as us. I parked the car outside the bookstore and took a moment to gather my bag and listen for danger. He was here, watching us.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself at the thought that Edward had followed us and was watching, like a stalker. I knew I wasn't in danger from him, his thoughts revealed otherwise. He felt the need to protect me and Angela from whatever perils we may come across in town. I was sure I wouldn't need his help in a bookstore, after all, what more could happen to me than maybe getting a paper cut? I didn't acknowledge him as we made our way into the store.

Angela and I agreed to wander by ourselves for a little while and then go and have dinner down by the harbour. As I was browsing the books I rolled my eyes at the thought that he felt the need to be my hero. Part of me wanted to show him how much I could take care of myself and didn't need his help, another part of me felt flattered that he was so protective.

The bookstore was fairly large and doubled as a music store too. I was pleased to be able to pick up all the books I wanted and some sheet music. I was stunned that they had a full sized harp amongst the small selection of instruments for sale, it seemed out of place in such a small town store. A smile spread across my face as I thought of the irony of an angel playing a harp. It was a popular representation of an angel, sitting on a cloud, wings spread and playing a harp, 'the music of angels'. I didn't actually play harp, but would have loved to learn. Maybe I could get one for my eighteenth birthday. I had actually forgotten about my birthday, what with the transatlantic move and starting High School. It was in a few weeks and my Mum had mentioned about me having a party as a way to celebrate and try to make new friends. My parents were actually pretty cool in this respect, as long as things didn't get out of hand and luckily my friends back in England had never abused this rule. I wondered if I could arrange a party in such a short time until a vision flashed before my eyes.

Alice was with me at home in my back garden, the evening was balmy for September. Dad was fiddling with the gas barbeque, Mum was laying plates and salads on a wooden picnic table. Alice and I were putting up strings of fairy lights around the garden. Angela was there too, sorting out the sound system and music ready for an outside pool party.

My reverie was interrupted by Angela tapping me on the shoulder, we both jumped.

"Whoa, sorry to startle you, you looked miles away."

I shook my head to clear the vivid vision I had just had and smiled at Angela. I would talk to her about it over dinner.

"I was just admiring the harp, I'd love to play it". I said wistfully.

"Do you? Play, I mean?".

I sighed longingly, "No, but I would like to learn, maybe even get one. It's such a beautiful instrument.".

"Maybe you could ask for it for your birthday? It's not a bad price as it's second hand and looks like it needs a little restoration". Angela almost read my mind and I decided I would talk to my parents about it later.

"I think I may just do that, let's pay for our stuff and get some dinner, I'm so hungry my stomach is going to eat itself.". I linked arms with her, making sure to control my body and not 'shock' her and we made our way to the checkout.

Walking out into the pitch black night we made our way through the quiet streets towards the harbour and talked about books, music and boys. The sky was relatively clear and the stars were shining. The moon was obscured by a small grouping of clouds, it's glow permeating the night sky subtly. I was lucky the moon wasn't completely exposed as my skin only glowed slightly in the light, which I normally put down to my pale skin and shimmery body lotion if anyone noticed. I had to be particularly careful and use my future visions for nights where the moon was going to be unobscured, my skin would light up like a firefly and would definitely give me away as otherworldly.

If Angela noticed, she didn't reveal it in her thoughts, she was full of the pleasure of our company and how easy it was. I allowed Angela to guide us to the restaurant, not being familiar with which establishments were any good. Ironically she chose an Italian called 'Bella Italia'.

I giggled mischievously at her, "Should we graffiti an 's' after my name?".

"I thought the restaurant would be appropriate and although the graffiti would be funny, but I don't think I'd like to be around when the Police Chief catches his daughter defiling property". Angela raised her brows at me, smirking. We walked through the door and waited to be seated.

"Good job I was just pulling your leg then." I replied jovially.

"Er, you were what?" She looked puzzled.

"You know, winding you up, teasing." I explained.

"Oh, OK, I get it. You're funny Bella." She laughed at me.

The waitress came over and ushered us to a vacant table near a window overlooking the ocean. I was mesmerised by the lights of the harbour glinting off the waves and the faint sound water lapping against the dock.

"This is perfect." I said to Angela.

"Glad you approve, lets order." She said, pouring over her menu.

We made our selections, ordered and chattered incessantly until our food arrived. Conversation with Angela was effortless, I was a good listener and she in return was a thoughtful and observant conversationalist.

We ate silently for a while, enjoying the delicious food, every now and again letting small moans of appreciation for the food fill the silence. I looked out onto the ocean, tuning out the conversations going on around us. I knew that Edward was still around, listening and waiting, like a guardian angel. I chuckled to myself at the absurdity of the situation.

After splitting the bill, we left the restaurant and walked out into the warm night. The streets were eerily deserted between the harbour and where we had parked my car. The sky had clouded over making the night seem somehow more sinister. I had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen, sudden flashes of a violent encounter rushed though my brain. I tensed at Angela's side, fearing that very soon we would meet danger.

As we rounded the corner of a now closed row of stores, two men were leaned up against a car parked at the kerb about forty feet away. They were drinking beer from bottles, laughing and bragging about women they had slept with recently. I linked my arm with Angela's, urging her to cross the street with me. We would have to cross at some point and now seemed like the perfect time even though I knew that the men had seen us and were discussing whether or not to follow us.

I was aware that Edward was still following us in the shadows, a low growl escaping him when he caught the conversation. I turned my head slightly, whispering back towards him.

"No Edward, stay back, I can handle this."

A frustrated sigh preceded a plea of "Bella please…".

"Please, trust me…watch me.".

His mind revealed he would stay back, but stay close enough to intervene should he need to.

The two men crossed the road, stepping onto the path about ten feet behind us. Angela was trembling now, her heart beating faster and our footsteps speeding up. I whispered reassurance to her.

"It's ok Angela, don't be scared, I'll handle this.". She gave me a frightened look, her mind full of potential scenarios that would not end well.

I purposefully steered our direction to a side street, still heading in the direction of the car as not to alarm Angela with our change of course. The two men were gaining distance and they started to call out to us to stop and hang out with them. I knew, of course, what their intentions were. Their thoughts were vile and sadistic, this was something they had done before. Visions of several previous victims flashed before my eyes, the two men taking turns to rape and beat them.

Stopping instantly, I whirled around pulling Angela behind me. The men halted in surprise at being confronted, then swaggered slowly toward us leering and licking their lips. They were truly disgusting creatures who did not deserve to grace this earth. My fury was rising, always being buried deep and only surfacing in moments of extreme provocation.

Without turning around I said firmly and confidently to Angela, "run, run as fast as you can back to the car, call the Police, I'll be there soon, I promise.".

"No! You can't defend yourself against them Bella.". She was panicking now. Edward thoughts were screaming at me to let him help, his growl rumbling in his chest, fighting to escape his lungs.

"Please Angela.". Turning quickly to look into her eyes, willing her to comply. She nodded before bolting down the street out of sight.

"Stay where you are Edward.". I whispered, imploring him to abide by my request.

One of the men reached out to grab my arm, intent on pinning me against the side of a building before I could run too.

"You don't get to touch me you filthy excuse for a human being". My tone was hostile, giving no doubt that I meant it.

They both frowned at each other and let out an evil laugh, a smirks forming on their faces at my fearlessness, believing it to be an act. _"I'll show this little bitch exactly how I'm going to touch her…". _

Before either of them could act, I lay a hand on each of their grabbing arms and closed my eyes. I felt the instantaneous rush of power through my body radiating the force of my anger straight into the men, my hands pushing them to their knees. The feeling was like an electric shock, pulsing and crackling through every nerve ending. My eyes flashed white hot paralyzing them with my glare.

"You will give yourselves up the Police, you will admit all your crimes, you will be suitably punished and you will beg God for forgiveness". My voice was low and reverberated around the street, bouncing off the walls and windows like an echo. I knew it sounded completely unlike my human voice. It was my spirit voice, the one I used to get people to succumb to my will.

They could not speak, but their thoughts screamed in their heads. Their minds reliving the images of every ounce of pain inflicted on their victims, reflected back to them in their paralyzed bodies. The fear and agony in their eyes was retribution enough.

I could hear a siren close by and prepared myself for my cover story, I gave each of the men a good hard kick in the balls, then released them from my force. They both rolled on to their sides, clutching themselves between the legs.

I gave myself a satisfied smile and whispered to Edward. "I told you I could take care of myself".

I heard a chuckle and a "as they say in England, I'm 'gob-smacked' Bella. You are definitely telling me how you did that! No more hiding, please?". His plea was actually quite sweet, I felt my will faltering.

I looked up to see him on the roof of a four story building across the street. He had watched the whole thing from a birds eye view. He was right. In my attempt to show him how independent I was, I had exposed a huge part of me and there was no going back. I'd had such an enjoyable time with Angela that I felt charitable enough to give in a little. He was actually quite chivalrous in a charming, old fashioned sort of way and his admiration of me was getting hard to ignore. I had a flash of a vision just then, Edward perched on the sill of my open window, watching me as I slept. Unbelievable! If I wasn't so sure that he only held a fascination for watching me sleep, I would've found it creepy.

"Maybe seeing as how you asked so nicely. I'll see you later, stalker." I answered playfully. I turned to meet the Police car that was screeching to a halt behind me. Two male officers ran over to me and seeing my 'assailants' writhing on the floor, they gave me questioning looks before asking if I was ok.

"My Dad showed me self-defence.". I offered sweetly, the picture of innocence. There was no reason for them to believe that I had used any unusual force to overcome my attackers, so this seemed the most plausible response.

"Well, that's very wise of your Dad Miss. Remind me not to meet you in a dark alley….". The older Policeman smiled, amused that I had reduced to lowlifes to the ground so easily.

I smiled in return, "Officers, I can assure you I don't intend walking down any dark alleys in the near future. I'm aware that you probably need a statement from me, but I made my friend run back to the car on her own to call you for help. I don't want to leave her alone any longer, she must be worried sick.".

They were both stunned at my calm appearance, convinced that it must be adrenaline keeping me from falling apart at what could have happened.

"That's fine, I'll give you a ride back to your car whilst my colleague finishes up with these two, why don't you give her a call to let her know you're safe. I can take your statement there.".

He opened the door for me and I got in the back of the car, we rode silently for a minute and I used the opportunity to quickly phone Angela to say I'd be there in a few minutes.

"Are you sure you're OK Miss? Not in shock or hurt at all?" He asked with a concerned tone as he we rode the five minute journey back to the bookstore.

"Honestly, I'm fine. You sound just like my Dad, he's a Policeman too.". I conceded.

"Ah, I noticed your accent, he's not the British one over at Forks that everyone's' been talking about for miles around is he?". He asked curiously.

"That's him, I'm Isabella, Charlie Swan's daughter. Making a reputation for himself already is he?". I joked.

"Nah, a few of the guys at the station have spoken with him about some recent animal attacks. He's got a great sense of humour, we're trying to sort out a poker night with him and some of the other guys at Forks station, take a little of their money!".

"I'm sure he'd love that. I have to warn you though, he's very good. A bit of a shark I'd say.". I loved hearing stories about my Dad, he was in fact, a very decent bloke. He made me laugh and was great fun to be around. I'm pretty sure he missed his friends back in England, so the opportunity to make some new friends would be welcome to him.

"I'll heed the warning, thanks" he said with a low chuckle.

We had reached the bookstore now and Angela rushed to meet me, throwing her arms around my neck in sheer relief.

"Oh Bella! Are you OK? What happened, are you hurt?" She blurted out, clearly distraught.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm not hurt and they both got a hefty kick in the nuts for their hassle.". I reassured her, stroking her back as she hugged me.

I pulled away and sensing she seemed content with my answer. We moved to sit in my car ready to give the Officer my statement.

"Well, what a great welcome you've had today Bella, I feel bad for you." She sighed forlornly.

"It was certainly not what I was expecting at all, but hey, life is full of surprises and that's what makes it interesting.". I replied philosophically. I had certainly had a day of surprises and I had a feeling that there were more to come. I felt drained after all the days action and would be glad to get home to enjoy a good nights sleep. I hoped Edward would enjoy his night too, hoping in hindsight, that I wouldn't talk in my sleep like I usually did.


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: Once again, a big thanks to all who have reviewed. Many of you will be pleased that Bella is warming to Edward, after all he is rather irresistible._

_Disclaimer: SM owns the all things Twilight. I do not profess to be an expert on Angelology (even though I'm interested) or Police procedures. However, I am an expert on biscuits (cookies to the US), though there's not any in this story…._

_This story really messes with some of the characters. There are no wolves and some personalities are different._

_P.S - I love Ellie Goulding's music, she has the voice of an Angel and many of the songs could be E&B's. 'Lights' is the track Bella was 'stripping' to BTW._

_P.P.S - Several of you have asked for pictures of what Bella looks like. I have some images of how she looks and some of her bedroom pictures if I someone could let me know how I could show you them I'd be grateful. _

**Chapter 10 – Sweet Dreams**

**BPOV**

I had no doubt that the drive back to Forks would be more subdued than the journey to Port Angeles, even though I felt a little weary I needed to lighten the mood. Angela was concerned about me, but I reassured her that I was just a little tired and needed perk myself up for the long dark drive ahead.

I put on my favourite cd for perking up my mood, warning Angela that I would be singing again and that she absolutely needed to join in, for therapeutic purposes. The music started thumping, the song instantly recognisable.

"Katy Perry?" Angela asked, shocked.

"Yes, don't look so shocked, I have a wide taste in music to suit all moods. Katy is perky, albeit a bit of a minx and you can't help but sing along. It's uplifting after the tension of earlier." I argued.

"I just never figured you as a 'minx' Bella and some of her songs are a little risqué…" Angela was teasing now. Neither of us were that kind, but we all had a little mischief inside us, even me as angelic as I was.

"Come on Ang, release your inner party girl, let's hear that voice!" I wasn't taking no for an answer, my car was a moving karaoke booth and whoever sat in it had to sing along to my tunes. Even my parents humoured me. I wondered what Edward would sing along to should I ever drive him anywhere. Hmmm, he probably didn't sing out loud to strangers, he looked a bit reserved for that. I may just have to get a karaoke machine for my party, I bet Alice would be up for it. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

The lyrics started and we sang out loudly into the night, giggling childishly all the way back to Forks. I drove back to school to drop Angela at her car and hugged her goodbye, promising to put tonight's drama behind us and focus on the enjoyable parts. We would definitely be going out again and I reminded Angela that I needed her for party duty.

As I waved her off, I realised that I would have to tell my Dad about tonight's drama. There would be no reason to hide it and he would probably find out somehow through the grapevine.

I parked my car up on the driveway of our house, the lights still on downstairs, it only being around 9pm. I grabbed my purchases and bounded up the steps and into the house.

"Hi Mum, Dad, I'm back!" I called out.

"Hi sweetie, how was your outing?" Mum asked keenly, calling out from the kitchen. I walked through to the kitchen, plopping myself down on one of the stools.

"Well, it started out great, Angela and I went to this great book and music store. I saw something I might like for my birthday, but we'll talk about that another time. We had a lovely Italian dinner down by the harbour and then we were almost mugged on the way back to the car…." I stated matter-of-factly, trailing off at the look of horror on my Mum's face.

"Oh my God Bella, you need to tell Dad. Charlie! Come here quickly." Mum's panicked voice sent Dad running into the kitchen where we were sat.

"What's happened, where's the fire?" Dad asked frantically looking around.

"Bella, tell your Dad what happened, Charlie she was mugged!" Mum blurted out before I even had the chance to explain.

"Dad, we were _almost_ mugged, I'm fine. I used the self defence techniques you showed me". I crossed my fingers behind my back, I hated telling fibs to my parents.

"Angela called the Police and they were taken away with their 'crown jewels' slightly dented." I added with a chuckle.

"That's my girl, kick 'em where it hurts, it never fails. Glad to hear you're ok though sweetheart, I don't like the thought of you walking the streets at night.". My Dad rubbed my back in concern.

"I'm fine, honestly. The Police in Port Angeles were very kind and I wasn't hurt. That reminds me, one of the officers knew you, well knew _of_ you. Apparently you're famous in these parts for your witty repartee." I teased, trying to lighten the mood. I was keen to alleviate their concern and crash for the night.

"I was probably a comedian in a past life, I can't help but be humorous, it's in my bones you see." He beamed hesitantly, waiting for the applause.

Mum and I groaned in unison, shaking our heads at the dire joke. I yawned suddenly and excused myself for the night.

"My jokes aren't that bad are they?" Dad pouted childishly.

"Dad, your jokes are adorable but I've had a busy day and want to snuggle up in bed, I'm shattered."

"Of course honey, I forgot, how was your first day? Different to you last school I'll bet?"

"You can say that again. It was fine, a little out of the ordinary, but nothing I can't handle. I made a good friend in Angela and there are some other kids that have potential, time will tell.". I explained.

"Ok, goodnight dear", my Mum kissed me on the cheek and I gave my Dad a peck too.

I darted upstairs to my room, keen to strip off and take a shower to wash away the grime of the day and the residue of the swimming pool chemicals.

Opening my bedroom window to let some cool night air in, the gauzy muslin of my drapes billowing gently on the breeze. I looked out into the darkness, the faint glow of street lights nearby threw shadows across the road and pathways. My bedroom looked out onto the drive at the side of our house, a large Maple tree splitting it in half. The garden was edged by trees that thickened out into the dark forest.

I noticed a slight movement in the trees to the side of the house. I couldn't see him, but I sense Edward was nearby, trying to mask his thoughts and succeeding well, my mind filling with his piano recitals. Trying to make it look like I hadn't noticed his presence, I turned to switch on my bedside lamp and turn the main light off. The subtle lighting was comfortable and I popped my favourite Ellie cd on, the gentle pump of the music oozing quietly from the speakers. I sat down on the bed to take my boots off and put them under my chair. I knew that I shouldn't flirt with Edward, but I felt the need to teach him a lesson if he was going to spy on me in the privacy of my own home.

Standing up and so I was in full view of the window I slipped out of my jacket, leaning over to throw it over the back of my chair. I reached my arms into the air, stretching out my back, arching to reveal a sliver of my toned skin above the waistband of my jeans. I swayed gently to the music, losing myself in the gentle sound of her voice. I slowly peeled my top off, tossing it to the floor revealing my white lace bra.

Edward was still blocking me, piano music blaring through his thoughts. I could tell he was concentrating hard as the internal music would get louder and dip back down as he lost his focus.

I continued on, unbuttoning my jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down and slipping them over my bottom and pulling them off my legs. I stared out of the window intently, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra, I held the bra in place over my breasts, letting the straps slip down my shoulders. I slipped each strap off in turn and pulled the bra out from underneath the arm that was folded across my chest. I was now standing in the dim light in front of my large picture window, naked except for my white thong. I smiled mischievously and turned away headed for my shower.

There was a crack, like the sound of a branch breaking. I heard Edward chastise himself for being a pervert, he was ashamed for watching. Mixed feelings of lust and enjoyment about what he had just witnessed apparent in his thoughts. He really was as torn as I was about attraction and virtuousness and it was refreshing to see these values in this day and age. I felt empowered but a little guilty about being so brazen. This was unchartered territory for me, I wasn't used to being flirtatious or a tease.

I finished my shower, dried my long until it was straight and gleaming, and slipped into my silky nightdress. Crawling onto my bed I pushed the covers back, feeling a little overheated from my shower and the humid night air. It felt like thunderstorm weather and I was excited at the prospect. I loved thunder and lightning, it was so powerful and made nature come to life, infusing it with its ionic charge.

I rolled over and turned off my bedside lamp, plunging my room into darkness. A faint light came through the window from a cloud obscured moon. Lying back on my bed I closed my eyes ready for a delicious sleep.

"Goodnight Edward". I whispered into the dark.

As I drifted off I heard him reply. "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams.".

I didn't normally dream, I slept deeply, my content to float into nothingness. But later that night, but I woke from a vivid vision of Edward sitting on my bed stroking my hair and caressing my face. In reality my room was empty but out of the corner of my sleepy eye I saw Edward sitting on my window sill, one leg in and one out, his back resting inside of the window frame He looked sheepish, he'd been caught red-handed in voyeur mode.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked guiltily.

"Sort of. What are you doing Edward?" I asked, smirking at him.

"I apologise, you were dreaming and I was curious. You were….erm…talking in your sleep". He confessed.

"I'm glad to entertain you" I replied, a bit embarrassed.

"You did." He chuckled. "Don't worry, you didn't say anything that I wasn't happy to hear". A reluctant smirk forming on one side of his perfect face.

I groaned, I knew I must have said something about him and I was now blushing deeply.

"Well, I suppose I deserve a little humiliation after my 'show' earlier", I replied uncomfortably.

"I can't deny that I didn't enjoy it, although it's a little different to my usual night time activities".

I cringed, not wishing to delve into his thoughts of what he witnessed in what was probably a very intimate dream.

"I don't want to know what you vamps get up to at night thank you very much! And now I need to get back to sleep. Are you going to sit there all night or can I have some privacy please?" I asked.

"I can't speak for the rest of my family but I can assure you my nights are quite boring. Watching you is much more fun. But I can leave if you wish." He looked disappointed.

"Go home Edward, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight". I yawned involuntarily and scooted off my bed to shoo him out of the window, closing it slightly behind him as he jumped down to the ground.

I held up a hand in a weak wave as he reluctantly turned to go. I drew my curtains and slunk back into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. I took a deep calming breath in and out and whispered out loud to myself. "Damn my teenage subconscious!". I felt sure that he would be getting plenty of mileage out of whatever I said in my sleep. If we did, in fact, become friends, I was going to play his stalking game and give him a bit of challenge next time.

My feelings changed from frustrated to coy. Edward had been in my room, watching me sleep, my deepest embarrassing thoughts there for him to revel in, his eyes free to roam over my barely covered body.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think of him and how things had changed in the course of the day. A day was all it took to touch my heart, I could feel myself slipping towards him and I wasn't sure I had the control to slow myself down now that I had started my descent.

**EPOV**

I made it back to Forks in plenty of time to be at Bella's house before she got back. Hanging back in the trees at the edge of her property, I watched as Bella went inside and chatted with her parents about tonight's encounter.

A feeling of shame washed over me as I positioned myself in the trees. Here I was, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen a 109 year old vampire and perverse stalker of teenage girls. I hoped that Alice hadn't told my brothers, as they would torment me relentless when they found out what I was doing. I would have to buy her an enormous present for keeping my sordid secret. At that moment, my phone buzzed with an incoming text. Alice.

_Thanks for the present, your secret is safe with me, even if you are a pervert. Ax_

As much as I was ashamed by my behaviour, I felt drawn to Bella like a moth to a flame. It was hard to stay away, the need building slowly over the day to catch a glimpse of her beautiful face, smell her delicious scent, hear her hypnotic voice. The level of my need for her was intense. My skin tingled in anticipation.

There was no place I'd rather have been, my nights were just as monotonous as my days, time just merging into an endless repetition of human facade. Bella mesmerised me and I could watch her constantly. I was perched on the branch of a tree about fifteen feet high, a little way into the forest waiting for Bella to retreat to her room. I knew the window in front of me was her room, I could smell her scent even though it was closed.

A light turned on revealing the inside of her room and Bella appeared at the door. She walked over to the window, opening it fully to cool her room and allow more of her delicious scent to waft into the air. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fragrance that had drifted down to me. Peering out into the night, Bella observed the quiet streets and the stormy sky secretly smiling to herself. I don't think she was aware that I was there, thank goodness.

I heard the click of a lamp turning on and the snap of a light switch, the light in her room dimming considerably. She momentarily disappeared from my view when I heard some slow melodic music start. Bella perched on the end of her bed and slipped of her sexy black boots and her jacket, reaching over to place them on a chair. I wondered anxiously if she was going to undress and whether I should look away, but the pull was too strong. I sat transfixed as she stood and sensuously stretched her arms up, her back arching, breasts jutting out. Her hips and shoulders swayed rhythmically to the music as I stared at the soft pale skin of her stomach revealed in the motion of her stretch. Suddenly she grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, throwing it away to the floor.

My breathing quickened and I tried hard to control my desire, reciting piano concertos in my head. I gulped down some instinctual venom at the sight of her full breasts in her lace bra, paralyzed as my eyes roamed over her exposed skin. Her hand came down to unbutton her jeans and pull the zipper down and I had to bite my hand to stop a growl erupting as she slipped her jeans down, revealing her white miniscule underwear. She was completely facing the window now and I knew at that instant she was aware of me. Her eyes were looking directly at me as she slowly removed her bra, thankfully keeping her naked breasts from me.

I gripped a nearby branch for support and it was all I could do to stop myself from darting from my tree and up to her window as my eyes roamed over her curves. Incredulously she then gave me a mischievous smile and turned away, finally teasing me with a glimpse of her smooth, pert bottom. And then she was gone. My hand snapped off the branch I was leaning on and, catching me off guard, I nearly fell out of the tree.

I could hear a shower turn on and even though she was now out of my sight, the thought of Bella naked in the shower was painfully arousing.

Another text from Alice caused my arousal to disappear in a flash.

_I'm considering not accepting your present as the opportunity to tell the guys you fell out of a tree watching Bella undress is just too tempting! Ax_

"Damn it." I muttered to my phone.

_Ok Alice what do you want for your silence? Ex_

_I'll make a list dear brother, then each time you do your pervy spying on Bella you can tick one off the list! Ax_

I snapped my phone shut in defeat. Now I was sure this wasn't going to be a one-time visit after Alice's message that there would be more humiliating moments like tonight. If I didn't regain some control I was going to be a poor man.

Bella had finished her shower now and was preparing for bed.

"Goodnight Edward". She gently called out.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams.". Great, caught in the act. I hoped her dreams were sweet and that they were of me.

For a few hours Bella's breathing and heart rate were steady as she slept deeply. After a while she started to murmur incomprehensibly. As I never slept, the idea of watching Bella sleep was very appealing, I wanted to gaze at her peaceful face and just be content being in her presence. The prospect of her talking in her sleep was exciting. Her mind was closed to me and the opportunity of listening in to her inner-most thoughts whilst dreaming was not to be missed.

I sprinted out of the trees and over to the maple adjacent to the house, leaping up and over the branches like a cat. One of the branches was not far from Bella's window and I listened intently to make sure she was still asleep. She was, but the murmurs were becoming more coherent, although trivial in topic for the moment.

Wrestling with my conscience on whether I should enter her room, I made the decision to go half way. I leapt off the branch and onto the narrow window ledge, lowering my body down to a crouch and slipping one leg onto her bedroom floor, my torso twisting under the raised window. I relaxed back, taking in deep breaths of her wonderful aroma. I was still pleasantly surprised that I suffered no thirst for her blood, the appeal of her scent coming off her skin was stronger than any blood I had encountered. My desire for her body completely overpowering my desire for her blood. The relief I felt at this was tremendous. I hated being a monster and constantly denied my primal urge to feed on the blood of humans. My family and I choosing an alternative diet of animal blood to satiate our bloodlust. Some of my family found this harder than others and had taken human lives when a newborn vampire. All of us that had taken human life in the past were heavily burdened with guilt and regret. There would never be a way to make amends for these murders, although Carlisle I am sure was well on his way. His job as a Doctor provided much comfort to him in coming to terms with what our kind was capable of.

My gaze lingered over Bella's angelic face, her skin creamy smooth and almost luminescent in the dim light of the shadowed moon. Her dark hair flowed over her pillow in silky waves. Her body was visible above the waist in a delicate nightdress that showed off her shoulders and long neck. I ached to touch her, to smooth her hair and gently stroke her cheek. I dare not do this for fear of waking her, so remained still and silent in my position on the sill.

I tore my gaze away from Bella and glanced around her room. It was fairly spacious, lightly decorated in shades of white and silver. She had a few girly touches but nothing over the top, it was understated and classic. I noticed she had shelves full of books, mostly the classics, and some unusual choices for a teenager on Impressionist art and Art Nouveau. Her cd collection was small but noticed she had an ipod, which I made a note to go through another night to find out her taste in music. Against one wall was a white laptop, the screen still flickering on with a picture of Bella and her parents as her screensaver.

Black and white photographs of Bella throughout her childhood years with her parents were artfully arranged in a collage frame above the desk, she looked cherubic as a baby and grew more striking as the years went on. I noticed several paintings and posters on the walls, all with a common theme. Impressionist paintings, etchings, photographs and movie posters all depicting The Black Swan or Swan Lake. I was familiar with the ballet of Swan Lake, 'Odile' being the black swan. It was interesting that Bella took such an interest in this subject. Was it just because of the coincidence of name or did she have a passion for ballet? Bella was proving to be quite intriguing.

"Mmmm, Edward" Bella sighed. My breath caught and I was sure that she had woken but her eyes remained closed.

"Edward" she said again. "I love it when you do that". She almost purred this comment. I smiled in response, wondering what it was she liked me doing to her in her dream, suddenly feeling a little smug that she was, in fact, dreaming about me.

"Stay with me…hold me….please?" Bella pleaded softly.

My chest constricted with emotion, her gentle needy plea made me want to go to her, but before I made the move to sit beside her, she bolted awake. She blinked a few times and then noticed me sitting at her window and asked what I was doing in her room.

Guiltily I admitted to watching her sleep from outside and only coming in when she started talking. Bella looked mortified, it was obviously a very private dream that she had voiced aloud. I confessed that I found her sleep-talking enjoyable and would have liked to stay longer to talk to her, but it was obvious that she wanted felt embarrassed and was getting sleepy.

It was hard not to notice what she was wearing as she got off the bed to shoo me out the window. Her silky nightdress was cut to mid-thigh and clung to her curves, the low neckline revealing the curve and swell of her breasts enticingly. This was an image I would replay in my mind over and over again, she was so desirable it was impossible to look away.

I jumped down from the window, turning back to glance at her as she pulled her window down a little more, giving her a small wave.

Reluctantly, I turned to head home running as fast as I could, hoping the speed of the run and the rush of wind against my skin would blast away my sins of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. I know a lot has happened in Bella's first day and taken up quite a bit of the story so far, but I wanted to explain the building attraction between E&B. It's not quite the love/thirst at first sight of the book, but that's due to their changed characters. I'm only going to do this story from E&B's POV's, not always mirroring their interactions though. Sometimes like in the last chapter I feel it's unnecessary to replicate whole conversations, so just summarise or continue on in the other POV._

_The moral issue of B&E sex before marriage has been raised and to keep true to Edwards's morals and Bella's obvious connection to God, I will make sure they're committed before they have sex. They will, however, 'practice' in future chapters, personally seeing nothing wrong with that considering their bond. It's not like they're Jessica and Mike making out behind the bike sheds, we all know it runs deeper than that._

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy this next chapter; I'm going to skip a few days and take us up to the day before meeting the Cullen's._

_p.s: Everyone else seems to say it so I'll say it: Twilight is SM's, I own nothing but several pairs of Bridget Jones big pants…_

_Mx_

**Swans and Roses**

After a peaceful nights sleep, I woke up to a beautiful sunny day. It was still warm even though I could feel a slight chill in the air, indicating that autumn was on its' way.

My morning routine was like déjà vu, going through the exact same motions as the day before. Dressing in white stretchy Capri pants and a rose pink lightweight cashmere sweater, I checked my reflection. The soft sweater hung slightly off shoulder and not wanting to reveal too much flesh at school, I tied my hair in a low side ponytail and rest it over my bare shoulder. I slipped on a pair of black ballet pumps, grabbed my bag and jacket and headed downstairs for breakfast.

My parents had left early, Dad started at 6am today and Mum had started an early yoga class down at the Quileute reservation. She was quite a spiritual person although my parents didn't regularly attend a church, and this class was taken by one of the younger tribe members who incorporated their spiritual beliefs into the meditation. Both Mum and I were keen on various alternative therapies, like Aromatherapy and Reflexology and quite often went to Yoga together back in England. I missed this shared activity with my Mum and hoped that we'd find something else to do together.

I grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out into the bright day. It had rained heavily in the night and the greenery surrounding me seemed more vibrant than ever. The air was fresh and invigorating and I breathed it in deeply as I walked to my car.

The school was full of life today, the students enthused by the rare sunny day and taking advantage of the warmth to relax on the grassy areas before lessons started. I had noticed that Edwards silver Volvo wasn't in the car park and that he had been conspicuously absent from English. Alice wasn't in gym and their table was empty at lunchtime. I wondered why they were all absent today, it wasn't if vampires could get ill and felt myself become slightly anxious at the mystery of their absence.

It was totally unnecessary for me to worry, although they were my concern in terms of what they were, and the fact I had known them for one day, they were not accountable to me. Strangely enough though, after the encounter with Edward in my room last night, I felt a bit glum that he wasn't here. I had to remind myself that we were relative strangers and that my feelings were irrational.

The rest of the school day passed by slowly and I returned home a little subdued. After doing my homework and going for a quick swim in the heated pool in our garden, I welcomed my parent's home and offered to cook dinner for us. The conversation was cheerful and pulled me out of my self-induced sulk. This kind of behaviour was totally unlike me, hardly anything would get me down and it was unnerving.

Mum and I watched a DVD together whilst Dad contentedly tinkered in his garage on a vintage Chrysler he had bought from one of his colleagues, hoping to restore it to its former glory. Whilst watching the movie together, my mind wondered and speculated whether Edward would be visiting me again tonight. I had sensed a strong need to protect laced with a hint of possessiveness in his emotions and thoughts last night, so was intrigued to know whether he was going to make a habit of his visits. I was torn how I felt about this; on one hand it was flattering and on the other it was a little creepy. If I couldn't read his mind I was sure that I would have been alarmed at his attentions.

At bedtime, I was strangely nervous about what the night would bring. I was secretly hoping that Edward would return to watch over me, although I would never admit it out loud or to his face. I pulled my window up to let the night air in and turned to put some soothing classical music on quietly to relax me. Sliding under my sheets I breathed in deeply, closed my eyes and quickly slipped into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I noticed there was a single lavender rose on my bedside table and a scroll of expensive looking paper tied with a lavender coloured bow. Sitting up in bed I picked up the beautiful rose and inhaled its perfume, smiling at the thought that Edward had been in my room again. I pulled the delicate silk ribbon from around the paper and smoothed out what looked like sheet music. In an intricate calligraphic script there was one page of hand written notes of Swan Lake. There was only one person that could have left such a charming token.

I glanced up and noticed that my window had been closed slightly allowing only a couple of inches of air to seep through. My room felt chilly and wondered if the temperature had dropped last night.

Edward has partially closed my window to stop me from getting cold. My heart fluttered at the considerate gesture and the exquisite gifts, leaving me in no doubt as to his feelings for me. Lavender roses indicated enchantment and love at first sight. I bit down on my bottom lip thoughtfully, I wasn't sure how to respond to Edwards silent declaration, but hoped he would be in school today to thank him.

My hopes were dashed as I realised that although it was cooler, the sun was shining brightly and I knew that Wednesday would probably be a Cullen free day again….

But that night Edward left me two roses and another sheet of music.

And the day after he left me three roses and a third sheet of music.

I was going steadily insane…..but in a nice kind of way. In a 'I'm going to go crazy if I don't see you in the flesh and not in my dreams' kind of way.

And Friday was going to be the day. I had a vision of us at school in our first lesson, smiling shyly at one another, our hands together. I skipped over to my desk and pulled out a sheet of origami paper, I wanted to thank him for the roses and the music in the most personal way I could without being too forward. No kisses, no hugs - I wasn't even sure that we could do that, my powers where vampires were concerned were highly volatile. It would take massive amounts of control not to kill him, just touching vampires sent sparks flying. My dreams were becoming quite vivid with future visions of Edward and I, they were way ahead of how ready I actually felt, only now feeling that I could indeed be friends. He was showering me with adoration and I couldn't help but be affected, although I had to remind myself I was being romanced by a vampire several times.

I folded and smoothed the delicate, jet black paper, intricately folding and smoothing until I had crafted a tiny elegant swan. I smiled at my handiwork and then rummaged in my desk drawers for a small silver box I had kept from one of last years birthday presents. I popped the figurine inside and closed the lid and slipped the box into my bag.

I took more care over choosing what I would wear today, the nervous teenage girl in me dominating my mood this morning. It was cooler today and so I opted for skinny dark dye jeans and a crisp white collared shirt that I teamed with a fitted black and white pinstripe suit waistcoat. I applied black mascara to my lashes and deep red lip stain with my index finger in an afterthought, today was a special day and I felt the need to make an effort.

Grabbing my black suede knee high boots, I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. I gave my parents a whirlwind goodbye as I slipped my boots on over my denim clad legs, took a large gulp of orange juice and grabbed a croissant before hurrying out the door.

It was my mission to make it to school before Edward and hoped that Alice wouldn't tell on me and ruin my plans. I tried to focus on whether he would be there when I arrived, but luckily I had left early and my visions saw an empty car park.

Pulling up at school, I retrieved my bag and bounded up the steps and into school, slipping into the empty school office unnoticed. The master keys were all kept here behind the reception counter and I flitted behind it to borrow the master locker key. I walked out of the office and looked around the empty corridors to check nobody was about. I envisioned myself at Edwards locker. In a flash I was in front of the rows of lockers, dead in front of one with the label 'E.C' and I inserted the borrowed key and deposited the silver box containing my thank you to Edward inside.

I went back to the office, returned the key and made my way to the Library to read for a while before the school started to fill with staff and students. When the first bell rang to indicate that my first lesson was upon me, I made my way quickly to the English classroom to find Edward already there.

As I approached the desk I was met with a glorious smile and a lingering scrutiny of my outfit. I smiled in return and seated myself next to him. Edward was dressed in an almost identical outfit, although his jeans weren't as tight (thankfully) and he was minus the knee-high boots and replaced with black and white Converse. His hair was artfully tousled and his eyes the lightest amber I had seen. He was breathtaking.

Turning slightly towards me in his seat, he held in his hands the silver box I had deposited in his locker not long ago.

"I haven't opened it yet, but I know it's from you…". He trailed off.

"Alice?"

"There's nothing sacred with Alice around, but she only let me know I had a surprise from you, not what was inside the box." Edward admitted.

"Aren't you going to open it?" I asked shyly.

He silently pulled the top off the box and gently took out the paper swan I had made. Placing it in the palm of his hand like he was handling porcelain, his eyes roamed over every intricate fold. He looked up and his eyes bore into mine as he gingerly reached over to take my hand in his, the cool temperature of his skin soothing on my hot palm. The spark was there, but I wasn't surprised this time and reigned in the overpowering sensation to a gentle tingle.

"Bella, what have I done to deserve something so exquisitely beautiful?". His voice was deep and sensuous, the tone was laced with double meaning indicating something far more than the paper swan in his other hand.

My breathing caught in my chest and my heart hammered, I shook my head gently and tried to take a deep breath to focus of speaking without my voice faltering.

"Edward, the roses, the music, _they_ were exquisitely beautiful and I'm very flattered. Thank you.". I admitted timidly.

His thumb gently brushed over my knuckles, the sensation was powerful and I wondered what it would feel like to have his hands running over my body, holding me. I nearly moaned out loud at the thought and closed my eyes to enjoy the moment.

This blissful moment was interrupted by loud voices in the hallway indicating that the other students were soon to arrive. Jessica and Lauren stalked into the classroom, their eyes flickering between Edward and mine's joined hands.

"_Look at that Brit bitch all over Edward Cullen, pawing him. What right does she have to come here and steal our men, what does she have that I don't?". _Lauren's words were bitchy and caustic, her eyes possessive.

"_Oh, My, God, look at Edward Cullen holding the new girls hand! I've never seen him touch anyone at school….maybe he's warming up….what I wouldn't give for a chance to sample the goods…"._ Jessica's mind opened up to a virtual porn movie starring her and Edward in various scenarios.

I cleared my throat and terminated the base images from my mind as I pulled my hand reluctantly from Edward's and picked up my pen, doodling over my notebook. Their jealous words stung in my brain and I was sure that Edward heard them too as he quietly hissed his displeasure, his face a mask of restrained anger, his eyes black and frightening.

Turning to look at him, I quietly soothed him. "Edward, it's ok. Have you never heard of karma?".

"They don't deserve your patience Bella. Anyway, you don't really believe that, do you?" Edward questioned.

"I believe that for every action there is a consequence and eventually your actions will come back to you.". I explained. I truly believe that 'what goes around comes around' and all the other similar truths.

"Huh, well in my case the last several decades have been my 'karma'. I didn't always lead the lifestyle I do now Bella…". Edward trailed off, his voice laced with regret and revulsion.

I was about to ask him to explain, but thought better of it. The classroom was filling up and the teacher had arrived, plus this was a conversation for more private surroundings. The teacher was feeling generous this Friday and decided that they would let us watch the second half of the period drama we started on Monday. Most of the class was thrilled, either because they enjoyed it or they planned to sleep through it. Once again the lights were turned off and the movie resumed where it was stopped previously.

My intention to was ask Edward what I earlier thought I was going to put off. I was intrigued to learn some of Edwards past and so not everything about the Cullen's, or what I was prepared to reveal on Saturday, would come as a shock.

I scribbled a brief message to Edward in my notebook, sliding it a few inches in his direction.

_Edward, tell me about your past …..please tell me what makes you so discontent?_

He sighed deeply, hesitantly picking up his pen with one hand and taking mine in another, imploring me to understand.

The visions started violently with his change and the new additions to the Cullen family over the years, morphed with hatred for his existence and the murders committed in the name of bloodlust. I noted the intense regret for the monster he had been and the vigilante years. These visions made me debate about the pro's and con's of vigilantism and whether, in these circumstances, it was acceptable.

As the memories and emotions played through his mind like an old movie, overwhelming feelings of loneliness, monotony and depression overwhelmed my emotions and I began to cry. Hot salty tears of intense sadness and empathy slipped down my cheeks, landing on his cold hand.

He noticed my distress and his visions faded into happier times of meeting me, the initial strong feelings of attraction and lust, then finally focussing on my sleeping form with words of adoration and endless love. His love for me was desperate and all consuming, bubbling under the surface of his reserved façade just bursting to get out.

My heart swelled with unexpressed emotion and instantly I realised my purpose for Edward. He was essentially an innocent who had cheated death by no choice of his own. Changed and brought into a family of vampires more compassionate and loyal man than many humans. He chose to deny his baser instinct of feeding upon humans which was an unusual and admirable quality for his kind. Why did they not deserve understanding and friendship, even love, when so many more humans were capable of indescribable crimes against humanity?

Could I fall in love with a vampire? Yes I think I could, after all I had seen us together in the future, but how we were going to make it there would be the biggest test of all.

He was a vampire and I was an angel, the two should cancel each other out. He was damned but I was his salvation, destined to be his friend, his lover and his mate. I would fight this feeling no more and give him the opportunity to revive his humanity.

**EPOV**

The nib of my pen hovered under Bella's request for several minutes. I was nervous about revealing my monstrous past to her, not sure whether I could voice, on paper, quite how much I despised myself and took little pleasure in this life Carlisle had given me.

I had spoken with Carlisle whilst we were away from school during the sunny weather, confessing what I was too afraid to admit to my family. I was in love with Bella. My need to show her that I wasn't the monster I'm sure she thought I and my whole family were, was tearing me apart each night I visited her sleeping form in her room. Carlisle acquiesced that I could share my past and present nature to Bella with her, knowing that if I loved her I trusted her. And if I trusted her, then so did my family.

I lowered the pen and wrote.

_Will you allow me to show you about me instead? I'm not sure I can find the words…_

I nodded and allowed myself to look into her eyes then, wanting to see the emotion on her face as I couldn't read her thoughts. Relaxing in my seat, I readied myself for a rush of diverse emotions as well as visions of horror.

My eyes fixed on Bella's pleading with her to understand, to give me a chance. I took her hand gently again under the desk and squeezed slightly. Taking a deep breath I began.

_Lying in a hospital bed sick with Spanish Influenza…Carlisle whispering promises to take care of me… agony as sharp teeth piercing my neck… white hot heat burning through my veins…excruciating pain…intense sensations…overwhelming newborn bloodlust…running through forest with Carlisle, hunting deer…a paralyzed Esme going through the change…changing Rosalie, Rose finding Emmett…jealousy, depression, desperation, desertion, murder, rage, self-loathing, regret, guilt, Esme and Carlisle welcoming me back to the family, acceptance, trust…Jasper and Alice joining the family…solitude, longing, loneliness…. _

The hatred I felt for myself in the first few decades of my vampire existence was overwhelming, I felt a sharp pang of concern for Bella, her hot tears flowing down her cheeks and on to my cold hand.

My visions morphed to ease her distress, my hard cold fingers smoothing the back of her hand in comfort.

_Attraction, fascination, admiration…green eyes, black hair, Bella's face, body, voice, and smell, the library…the touch…the attack in Port Angeles…Bella undressing in her room, arousal, lust, need…watching her sleep, snipping lavender roses from Esme's garden, hand writing sheet music…love, desire, adoration…._

I broke from Bella's gaze and focussing on the swan that was still there. I was ashamed, embarrassed, nervous even. We had turned toward each other on our chairs, Bella slowly leant forward and whispered softly in my ear, her warm breath bathing my skin.

"That's who you were, not who you are now. I want to know more about the now….I'm not running away from you Edward, I'm running to you.".

Her soft hair was brushing my cheek and her warm breath ghosted over my skin. I was trembling with desire at her proximity, her warm blood pulsing in her neck only centimetres from my teeth, but this was not desire for blood but to kiss her. I wanted to brush her hair back behind her shoulder and caress her long neck with my fingers, kissing softly under her jaw and along to her full lips.

I heard Bella moisten her lips with her wet tongue as she pulled back, her pupils dilated. There was a shimmer of silver in her eyes as we gazed at each other, lost for words after her admission. My mind was a whirl of emotions, she must be able to hear them and they would have to do in lieu of my speechlessness.

She understood, she knew what I was and still she was running to me. I'd never felt as happy in my entire existence and I could have embraced her if it wasn't for the class full of students.

"_Bella, please say you're coming to meet my family tomorrow. There's so much more I want to tell you, so much I would like to know about you"_. I pleaded with my eyes.

"_Wild dogs couldn't keep me away….". _She replied in her mind, smirking at me.

I sat back in shock. She had just answered me in her mind, her blocking must be controllable. Being in Bella's mind was phenomenal, her voice sounded different, and hearing her mentally was gave me a euphoric feeling. Allowing me into her mind was an indication of trust and intimacy and I appreciated it more than she could know.

We sat for the remainder of the lesson in contented silence, occasionally glancing at each other in unspoken conversation. Without realising my mind wandered and I speculated whether Bella would allow me to come to her room whilst she was awake and so we could talk more, maybe even kiss her.

"_Keep up the romantic gestures and you might just get your wish"_. She replied, silently encouraging me. The feelings of hope that she would finally reciprocate what I had felt from almost the first moment meeting her made my heart soar.

"_Tomorrow?" _I asked audaciously.

"_Don't push your luck Romeo!" _she giggled.

"_I'm very persistent Bella, but I can be patient. I promised you time and I have all the time in the world." "Although, I wouldn't keep me waiting too long as Esme may raze me to ash if I keep desecrating her rose garden…" _I joked.

This Bella was opening smiling now and I felt just a little more confident that with more time and my continued displays of adoration, she would see that I was already devoted to her and would spend the rest of my eternity showing her exactly how.

Our lesson ended and we left with an easy silence between us. Much had been spoken in the last hour, albeit silently, but I had bared my soul to her and it felt good. If she didn't know it already, I would leave her in no doubt as to my feelings tonight. Tonight would be a new start for me. Tomorrow everyone would see a new Edward, an Edward that was in love and the day that Bella shared that love, I would shout it from the rooftops.


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. Apologies for any errors, I am but a mere human. I was going to make this the meeting the parents chapter, but that's up next. I wanted them to have the little tender moment Edward wished for in class._

_The title of this chapter is dedicated to the Beatles after visiting Liverpool this weekend. A fab city, beautiful and surprisingly interesting. _

_Twilight is SM's, I own nothing but RSI for pausing too many times on the headboard breaking scene in the BD trailer…._

_Mx_

**All You Need Is Love**

**EPOV**

I made myself go home with my siblings rather than follow Bella to her house, wishing to give her a little privacy for once. She looked a little tired after our lessons together and wondered whether she was becoming ill.

The drive back home was quiet, my siblings all preoccupied in their own minds thankfully. I was sure that Alice knew what had happened with Bella and I today as she admitted that she could see my future clearly when Bella was with me, but could not see Bella alone. She was working on a theory that the more she got to know Bella, the stronger the link between them would be and that the visions would come eventually. Bella had said that she could block us so I wasn't convinced.

I sighed contentedly to myself, a small smile creeping along my lips as I reminisced about the moments Bella and I shared earlier. My body felt light as a feather and as we exited the car I imagined myself drifting into the air, happy to just float on the breeze of bliss that I was currently riding.

My siblings immediately noticed that I didn't dart into the house to take up my usual self-imposed solitary confinement in my room, but lazily walked at human pace humming a nameless tune to myself. Stopping at the front door, they turned to watch this unusual spectacle with restrained laughter. They had obviously been informed of some of what had happened by Alice.

"Oh man, Eddie boy is love drunk! Just take in the grin, the humming.." Emmett was the first to break my reverie, fist bumping Jasper. I just smiled, sucking it up. I really didn't give a damn what they said.

"I could feel it in the car all the way home, I was so blissed I swear I could've fallen asleep." Jasper chuckled, amused at the concept. He was thrilled for me, being happy and contented was a different emotion than my usual apathy I made him endure on a daily basis.

Alice was literally about to explode from having kept quiet in the car for the journey home, now that she wasn't under Jasper's reflected bliss spell. She let out a high pitched squeal that would bring dogs running. As I reached the front door she tackled me and threw her arms round my neck, legs clamped around my waist.

"I'm so happy now that I could spontaneously combust with excitement! Which would obviously be a very bad idea for a vampire, but I don't even care because your in L.O.V.E and I'm sure that Bella will love you too, how can she not? As much as you're a misery guts most of the time, you are quite a catch…".

I'm pretty sure that Alice said that whole sentence in one breath and even with my vampire hearing and brain, catching all the words was a challenge.

"Thanks for the flattery 'Mom'. You better calm down Alice, you wouldn't want to set our clothes on fire would you?" I teased. She released herself and we walked into the house now, sitting down in the sitting room where Esme and Carlisle were sat together, amused looks on their faces at the overheard conversation.

"Well, I think she's got you under some kind of influence, you're not acting rationally. You don't even know who or what she is! She could be here to spy on us, we don't know what she's capable of!" Rosalie voiced vehemently as she petulantly slumped herself down next to Esme. She was genuinely concerned about our safety, reluctantly intrigued to know more about Bella, but her deep seated jealousy was clouding her mind.

I felt a strong desire to defend Bella as she was not here to do it herself.

"Bella has given me no indication that she is a threat to us and she is just as intrigued to know us. I know we don't know what she's capable of completely and don't know what she is, but I know one thing. I care for her, a lot and am prepared to give her the opportunity to explain more in her own time. She is strong, I've witnessed that first hand, but I sense she is just as apprehensive about us."

"Would you like to tell me what has happened to provoke this conversation Edward?" Carlisle intervened thankfully. He was always the voice of reason and our mediator in such instances.

I recounted the conversation Bella and I had at school, admitting the strength of my feelings for her but not dwelling on the touches. Those memories were too intimate to share and I would keep them to myself to reflect on.

Carlisle looked around at my siblings, silently asking for some privacy in preparation for what he was about to ask me. They others left quietly and decided to go off to hunt. He then asked the million dollar question; "Does she reciprocate your feelings?".

Esme was watching me intently, hanging on my reply. I sighed and nervously ran my hand through my already messy hair. I wasn't certain of Bella's feelings, although she had been encouraging there was no indication that she felt as strongly as I.

"Not yet, but I can tell that she is attracted to me and that she is being cautious. I hope…I really hope that what I feel between us will develop and she could possibly love me in return". I replied hesitantly, suddenly feeling vulnerable at my deepest feelings being exposed to my parents, never feeling more human in this moment of admitting my first love. I looked down into my lap bashfully and clasped my hands tightly together.

Esme got up and walked over to where I was sitting and crouched down in front of me, taking my hand in one of hers and raising my chin gently with her other to face her. Her soft golden eyes were so comforting and I read her mind as she silently reassured me that she was sure that Bella would grow to love me. She had faith that I was indeed loveable and was proud of how I had shown my romantic side to Bella. She was keen to meet the girl who had captured my frozen heart and showed me that this existence I had shied away from for so many years, was actually a blessing.

"Thank you Mom" I said simply and with heartfelt warmth as I pulled her into a hug. She tenderly stroked the back of my head and whispered.

"I'm sure we'll all love her as much as you do, I can't wait to meet her". Carlisle seconded Esme's enthusiasm, knowing only too well what our silent conversation voiced.

"She's is actually keen to meet you too, she's going to spend the whole day with us tomorrow." I announced confidently this time.

"Well, we'll do our best to welcome her into our home and if you don't need me any more I need to go to the store. I'd like to revive my cooking skills and so Bella won't starve tomorrow. We can't exactly take her hunting with us, can we now?". Esme rose to her feet and gave me a pinch on my cheek followed by a caress like I was a toddler. Her face was beaming with excitement that nearly rivalled Alice.

Carlisle gave Esme a warm kiss goodbye, smiling at his wife's retreating form and sharing in her bliss at the revelations of today. He approached me as I stood from the sofa, placing his hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently.

"I am so happy for you son, to finally find love is what you truly deserve. I know that you have felt unhappy with your existence for many years and I constantly wished that I could take away your pain. You should embrace this and do everything you can to show Bella the thoughtful, loyal and loving man you really are. Esme and I both have faith that this will be a life-changing relationship for you and it is what we have wanted for you for many years. You have our full support". Emotion was evident on Carlisle's face and in his mind, he was proud and elated, but also relieved that I had found my potential mate and my years of solitude were over.

"Thanks Dad, that means a great deal to me, although Rosalie is still hostile. I worry about her reception to Bella tomorrow." I replied worriedly.

"Don't worry about Rosalie, I shall speak to her later, make sure she behaves." He reassured me.

" Let's hunt together just us. Father and Son bonding time." Carlisle added cheerfully. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the house together. Bella was bringing me closer to my family, my parents relishing in the renewed physical contact that I had been reluctant to share over the years.

Later that night I ran to Bella's house, happy to see her bedroom light on. It was later than I expected to get there as I let time go whilst enjoying my hunt with my Father.

Jumping up to Bella's window, I peeked in to find Bella had fallen asleep with her bedside light on. I wasn't disappointed at not being able to talk to her as I'd hoped earlier, watching her sleep was fascinating.

Not being able to sleep myself, her slumber was mesmerizing. The constant repetitions of her breathing, the rhythmic thump of her heart, the rapid flickers of her closed eyelids as she dreamed secretly. When she would speak in her sleep, it was thrilling to hear her mind openly voicing those thoughts locked away from me. Often she would say my name, the simple sound of her voice enunciating my moniker was heavenly. Nobody said my name in such a way that could elicit the response I had when Bella said it, it was like a chorus of angels singing.

I had brought more gifts with me tonight, determined I would continue my romantic gestures until she told me to stop. Earlier, Esme had invited me into her glasshouse to show me a particularly special rose bush she had been cultivating for some time. It was a vibrant orange rose, named Esme's Essence. She explained that with their warm, vibrant tones, orange roses symbolized enthusiasm and desire. She thought that these would be a way to express my admiration and attraction - with an underlying message of passion and excitement. I felt warm gratitude towards my Mother for allowing me to give such a precious gift to the one I loved. They were perfect. We picked 5 blooms, removed the thorns and tied them with an orange velvet ribbon.

Crawling in through Bella's open window, I gently lay the posy of roses on the bedside table. I switched off her light and lay the last sheet of music to accompany the others next to the roses. I quietly knelt on the floor next to Bella's bed and her sleeping form, and watched her relaxed face as she slept. I took hours to explore every detail of her face, her hair and her silhouette under the covers at this close distance. Her shoulders and chest were visible above the covers and I had to drag my eyes away from her cleavage in her low cut nightgown. But my fingers were not able to resist brushing a lock of hair that had fallen over her alabaster cheek and trailed down to her breast. My gentlemanly disposition was warring with my overwhelming need to touch her now.

My fingers stroked her temple, the tingle of electricity that I had felt before pleasuring every nerve ending in my fingertips. My fingertips were tinged with pink as they continued their tender stroking and as I caressed her jaw and ran my thumb gently over the rose of her cheek, my skin felt alive. She breathed a gentle sigh and a tiny smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

"_Edward, you came". _She voiced breathlessly, allowing me into her subconscious.

"_I did, my love". _I wondered whether she could read me whilst sleeping or whether she was awake and pretending. I continued stroking her face with one hand, the other smoothing her hair that was fanned out over her pillow. Her body was still and her breathing deep and relaxed. She was asleep, or at least a good actress.

I wondered to myself what glorious dreams she had, whether she dreamt of her life back in England, the events of this week or childhood memories.

"_Let me show you…". _She voiced internally. I determined that she was, in fact, asleep and that this was her subconscious speaking.

Suddenly, visions of hundreds of people and places from all over the world flashed as fast as Emmett's TV channel surfing. Often the visions would slow showing Bella observing moments which looked intimate, personal. Babies being born, tearful goodbyes to the dying, first love and painful separations. The dream went dark before I sensed tension, fear, hate even. Bella's heart rate increased, her breathing shallow and rapid, her back arched like she was in pain. Evil faces morphed into one another, twisted, snarling and bloodstained. I saw young children terrified, women fighting off these horrible faces and finally several pairs of red eyes, pale skin, flashes of blinding light and indigo flames. The abominable sights that made me cringe in revulsion and I shushed her gently and reached for her hand, holding it between mine, linking our fingers to comfort her.

Her mind faded to white nothingness, then shimmered into a tranquil lake that was getting closer and closer. The water rippled then gradually smoothed, the vision looking down into the mirror like water and reflected back an elegant black swan. Her breathing and heart beat were steady now, her face calm. I didn't know what this meant, but at least she was dreaming more pleasantly now. Before these more pleasant dreams resumed, I realised that one of the brief flashes of faces were two I recognised, Esme and Carlisle. How could she dream about two people she had never met? I wasn't sure how to ask about this vision, would she understand the significance? In the last image she had shown me vampires, human feeding vampires and their ultimate destruction. Destruction that she had inflicted. Another question sprang to mind, why would she dream about killing vampires, and in such detail?

I withdrew my hand gently, puzzled at what I had just seen. She had destroyed these vampires single-handedly, the visions showing my beautiful angel as a saviour of humankind and a killer of vampires. A feeling of trepidation crept over me like a fog, saturating me to my core. My natural instinct of self-preservation rising and fighting with the love I felt for Bella. I silently asked the one question that I never thought I would need to.

"_Should I be afraid of you?"._

Bella sighed deeply again and opened her eyes to look up at me. Her eyes were flashing silver and their intensity hypnotised me, I was locked in her gaze, powerless to move.

She sat up and took my face in her hands, the heat of her skin tantalising, her touch dissipating the fog. Her warm breath washed over my face causing me to shudder in anticipation. I could feel my loins pulsing with desire, my breath quickening as she ran her soft hands down the sides of my neck and across my shoulders, squeezing my muscles gently. Her hands slid sensuously up the back of my neck and threaded in my hair, gently stroking through the lengths, her touch leaving a pleasurable trail of lingering warmth over my stone cold skin.

I wanted nothing more in this moment than to lean forward and kiss her soft lips tenderly, and as I thought this I felt a light tug as she pulled my face to hers. Our lips touched tenderly, her hands tightening in my hair and a euphoric pulse burst through my body, almost causing me to lose control of my desire. I was so aroused from one tiny kiss, I felt sure that any more contact of an intimate nature would cause me to explode in lust.

Bella pulled away gently, her hands still on my neck stroking soothingly and then making their way round to my jaw, exploring the contours of my face. With our eyes locked and the residual euphoric feeling I sat still, unable to function. I had never experienced anything so intense, not even during my change or when hunting. I felt feeble under her touch, like putty in her hands. She could mould me, make me do anything she wanted.

"Let me ask you, are you afraid of me?" she whispered out loud, finally answering my question.

"No". I answered without hesitation. The kiss dissolved any doubts I had arising from what Bella had shown me in her dream. I was more intrigued than afraid. I was only afraid that she would not love me in return.

"I'm afraid…" Bella faltered.

"Don't be my love, I'll never hurt you.". I interrupted, my hands now holding her face too. Our faces only inches apart. There was a current in the air between us, a tangible feeling like we were joined together by something unexplainable.

"I know Edward, it's not that….I'm afraid I'm falling for you…". Her eyes were dewy with unshed tears now and I leaned forward to kiss them away. My lips ghosted over her eyelids, causing the tears to spill out of the corners and trail down her temples. I caught the tears on my lips, tasting their saltiness. I weaved my fingers into her hair and crushed our lips together, the feeling of overwhelming jubilation as our lips moved together. Wrapping one arm around her waist and keeping one in her hair I pulled her tightly to me, her arms mirroring mine in their embrace.

"I love you Bella, I adore you, I cherish you. You are my everything..".

"And I will be yours Edward". She replied tenderly.

I never wanted to let her go and would have stayed holding her soft body tightly all night, kissing tenderly and declaring my love over and over again, but alas the dawn was breaking and I had to leave.

Laying her gently back down, I kissed her forehead and her fingertips and covered her with her sheets. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow, a contented smile on her face.

"Get some more sleep my love, you've a busy day today. I'll pick you up at 9am.". I whispered. She was instantly asleep but I know she heard me, her silence spoke volumes.

On the way home I sprang, I leapt and I jumped for joy. I whooped and cheered and punched the sky in elation. My face felt like it would crack if my smile was any bigger and if anyone had seen me now I would have looked like a crazy man, but I didn't care.

I _was_ crazy, crazy in love.


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note: A really big thank you to all who reviewed. Lily and Tash & Co, you're stars, have a couple of gold ones! _

_Apologies for any errors, I am but a mere human who's last English lesson was about 22yrs ago. I think I'm addicted to commas,,,,_

_Somebody asked how I could write so romantically and the simple answer is an overactive romance deprived imagination. Perhaps my hubby should read my story for tips…_

_Twilight is SM's, I own nothing but RSI for pausing too many times on the headboard breaking scene in the BD trailer…._

_For those of you who wanted to see photos of how I imagine Bella to look and for the my vision of what her bedroom artwork looks like, here's my face book photos link. __.com/media/set/?set=a.1910749761539.2102657.1025720995&l=4307613bcb__ (not a short link I know but am not techie enough to shorten it, sorry)._

_Mx_

**Meet the Parents**

**BPOV**

I woke around 7am truly relaxed and floating on air, feeling like a cartoon princess who was being pulled out of bed by bluebirds and cute chipmunks. Shaking the ridiculous image from my mind I giggled to myself and took a moment to remember the events of last night.

It was all like one glorious dream, apart from the evil parts of course. Edward caressing me, holding me tight and kissing me. His lips were deliciously sweet tasting and his sexily messed up hair as soft as a baby's. I remembered the buzz between us when we touched and it sent shivers up my spine and butterflies into a frenzy in my stomach.

And…he loves me, more than loves me, he adores me. I had waited centuries to feel this way, and as much as I felt elated and wanted to jump right in, I also wanted the tantalising slow build of love, increasing in intensity exponentially, after all, we had no timetable to keep. As well as being adored and cherished, my idea of love was to respect, compromise and trust. Being able to see into Edwards thoughts and seeing all those qualities there was a true miracle.

As I floated out of bed, I noticed Edwards gift on my beside table. My heart clenched as I took in the beautiful posy of roses, noticing the significance of the orange colour. He was a true romantic and gentleman. A final sheet of beautifully scribed music accompanied the roses and I took it to my desk to place it with the others. I intended to frame the sheets and so I could look upon them every day in their order.

I allowed my mind to wander back to a couple of days ago when my Mum had noticed the other roses in my room, but not questioned them. I saw her give a little smile, her thoughts indicating that she thought they were from a boy and that I would tell her more in my own time. I decided to indulge her fantasy at dinner that night so I mentioned that I had been invited to spend the day with the Cullen's, and that I had made friends with the five siblings this week.

_"That's very nice of them, very welcoming. Is one of the boys the one who's given you the roses?" My Mum nudged my shoulder playfully._

_Feeling my cheeks flush I smiled coyly, trying hard to ignore my Dad's overprotective thoughts. "Yes, Edward. You'll meet him in the morning, he's picking me up"._

_Mum was very impressed, she loved romantic gestures and gentlemanly behaviour and memories of her and Dad's early romance swirled in her mind as she gazed lovingly at my Dad. He still provided the romance and regularly bought Mum flowers and they were always cuddling and sneaking kisses. They were really quite sweet._

_"I'm glad to hear that he's taking care of you already then, I just hope he doesn't drive too fast. I've heard that the Cullen boys are all very responsible and their Father a respectable Doctor at the hospital, but I know how boys can be when they're trying to impress a girl. But I promised your Mum I wouldn't go all 'Spanish Inquisition' on you…" He trailed off, trying hard to be casual, but his thoughts desperate to ask more. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows and tilting my head to give him the indication that I knew there was more._

_"But…" I urged him to continue._

_"So have you….are you, erm….dating him then?". He added hesitantly. I knew Dad wasn't interrogating me, he was just protective as any Father would be and I loved him dearly for it._

_"Well, I've only known him since Monday, we're very keen on each other, yet I've got to go on an official date with him yet. And yes Dad, I'll make sure to remind him who's daughter he's 'dating' when we get in the car"._

_"I'm so thrilled for you honey, a boy interested in you and you've only been in school a week! You know that I only knew your Father for a month before he proposed? I knew in my heart he was a keeper"._

_My Dad smiled bashfully and even blushed a little, reaching for my Mum's hand to kiss it tenderly._

_"I hate to break you love birds up but I've got homework and I want to go to bed early. It's been an eventful week and I'm shattered". I announced._

_"Ok love, sleep well. I can't wait to meet Edward in the morning…is he handsome?". My Mum quizzed excitedly. Her girlish question was hilarious, how did I explain how utterly breathtaking Edward was? I'd have to make sure a chair was nearby for her to swoon into when he greeted her. I had seen it so this wasn't a joke, although I did find her reaction hilarious._

_"Just wait and see, the reality is better than the description". I teased her and gave her and Dad a peck on the cheek and made my way to my room._

The homework that night was easy, concentrating on it was harder. I kept wondering if Edward would visit me and what Saturday would hold. Finishing up, I had a long soak in the bath with my favourite rose bath oil and candles to add to the relaxing mood I needed to help me sleep.

After my bath, I got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. I drifted off to sleep quickly, a vision of Edwards touches and words of love swirling around my mind as clear as if they had already happened. I smiled to myself knowing that he would visit me later and that feelings would be declared and touches shared.

It was the best dream ever.

Getting ready for my date was hard work. I had absolutely no idea what to wear to watch baseball? I stood in front of my wardrobe and wondered. I hoped I would just be watching, even though I had had a vision earlier in the week of Edward teaching me how to swing a bat.

Just then, my mobile beeped indicating a text message. Who was texting me so early on a Saturday?

**_Good Morning beautiful. Was I dreaming last night or were you for real? Ex_**

He must have programmed his number into my phone at some point last night and I was delighted at the fact he had.

**_Morning to you too my handsome immortal. As I recall, vampires don't sleep so I'm definitely for real, are you? I'm sure I dreamt you up last night…you are rather dreamy…Bx_**

Almost instantly a reply came back.

**_Your flattery is making me blush my love, am I your dream lover, like the song? Ex_**

He didn't realise how spot on he was and this text conversation was just adorable. It was so easy to flirt by text and I didn't feel the least guilty. It felt less dangerous as I was pretty sure if this was a verbal conversation we would be trying to restrain ourselves physically.

**_Absolutely. But as much as I could chat with you like this forever, I have a dilemma - what does one wear to watch baseball? I've already vetoed the heels… Bx_**

A reply came, but it was from Alice not Edward.

**_You're not watching, we're teaching you to play. We have kit, come dressed as your usual chic self and you can change. _**

I laughed out loud at that. She was definitely helpful in respect of fashion, but not in the revelation that I would be playing instead of watching. I was no good at ball sports at all. This was going to be humiliating.

**_Thanks for the tip Alice. I hope you have patience… Bx_**

The next text was from Edward again.

**_We have endless patience my love and I'm looking forward to being your teacher. Ex_**

**_I'm looking forward to seeing you in a baseball uniform.. ;-D Bx_**

I had better end this conversation if I had any hope of getting ready before he arrived.

**_Me too my love. You're incorrigible! See you soon. Ex_**

I showered quickly, dried my long hair straight and wove a plait from one side of my temple and then round the back of my head, tying it off at the nape of my neck with a loose length of my hair and let the remainder of my loose hair fall over my bare shoulder. I had a feeling that Edward would like my hair like this. From his thoughts I gleaned that he liked to see and caress my neck and although I knew this must be some deep rooted vampire fetish, I didn't mind indulging him. I was developing a fixation of my own and hoped he would let me mess with his hair. I was once again distracted by a vision of us lying in a meadow, his head in my lap and eyes closed in pleasure whilst I stroked my fingers through his untidy bronze hair.

Shaking the vision away, I checked the weather outside and saw that it was overcast, not raining and felt mild in temperature. I chose a silky maxi dress that I bought last summer on a whim and had not worn yet. It was in a cream silk that felt divine against my skin and was patterned with several large pale yellow butterflies. It was strapless in a column style so I teamed it with a short dark wash denim jacket and my flat silver gladiator style sandals. Very 'festival chic' I thought to myself, wondering if Alice would approve of my look. It definitely wasn't 'Forkswear', but I couldn't do the jeans, sweatshirts and sports shoes look.

I applied natural makeup, a pair of silver and amber stud earrings and then thought slipped my 'gift' for Esme in my shoulder bag. That Thursday evening, I sat and drew the image that was permanent in my memories, feeling sure that Esme would appreciate such a personal memento. Drawing was another of my talents and I could draw with such detail my pictures looked almost photographic.

After I had read Edward thoughts in Biology and seen his horrific past, I knew that the faces I recognised in his mind were ones I had seen long ago. I felt slightly apprehensive at the reaction I would get from the final two Cullen's I had yet to meet officially. They didn't know that I had observed them in their darkest moments. Should they want to know and when an appropriate opportunity arose, I would share my observations with them both even though they would cause me distress to relive them.

An engine purred and stopped at the front of the house and I dashed downstairs. Before Edward could reach the front door, I called out to my parents who were seated in the kitchen having a late breakfast. I didn't feel like breakfast as my stomach was still full of butterflies.

"He's here!" I called. Opening the door as Edward knocked gently, I smiled widely at his perfection. He was dressed in dark jeans and a lightweight charcoal sweater that clung to the contours of his chest and arms, the v-neck showing a hint of chest hair. I tore my eyes away from staring his body and ushered him in.

"Hi". Was all I could manage, I was lost for a more intelligent greeting.

"I take it you approve?" He smirked, sneaking a peck on my lips and touching the tip of my nose with his.

Linking our fingers, he eyes didn't leave mine until we walked into the kitchen to greet my parents. Mum and Dad rose to greet him, Dad shaking his hand thankfully not noticing the coolness of his skin but Mum just couldn't resist a hug. I was right; her eyes were wide and appreciative. Her thoughts were jumbled as she took in every inch of his handsome face and smartly turned out model looks. I was amused and from the look on Edwards face, he was too, if a little uncomfortable at the attention. He hugged her back though, to his credit, earning big Brownie points in my Mums good books.

Dad was more reserved, calculating with his investigative mind. He observed Edwards unusual but good looks and weighed them against what he had heard about the Cullen's, finally concluding that he approved.

"Edward. Nice to meet you. What do you kids have planned for today?"

"Nice to meet you both Chief Swan, Mrs Swan. I'm taking Bella to meet my parents and hang out with my brothers and sisters, we may even teach her to play baseball." Edward could tell that my Dad found this amusing and gave a restrained smile at his raised eyebrows.

"Don't go there Dad, please?" Dad loved to tell people about my ineptitude with a ball. I was in fact able to throw and catch a ball with great accuracy but needed to show some failures in my abilities in order to keep up the façade. Getting hit in the face or breaking windows with my poor aim was a small sacrifice to make for this.

"Ok love, I'll save the stories for another day then…have a great time. Oh by the way, your Mum and I may go into Port Angeles for dinner tonight, do you want to join us or do you have other plans?". My Dad was about as subtle as a brick in the face and I groaned at the thought of an evening spent telling Edward about my 'accidents'.

I was about to answer when Edward spoke for me.

"Actually Bella, I was going to ask you if you'd like to stay for dinner, Esme wants to try out her British recipes on you if that's ok?"

"I'd love to thanks, what's she cooking?"

"I'm not sure, but it looked complicated and I think it involved toads and pancake batter…" he gave me a pinched face and my parents and I burst out laughing.

"Toad in the Hole!" We all exclaimed at once, knowing exactly what he meant. I explained that it was an old fashioned batter recipe that involved using sausages as the 'toads' and laying them in the batter which rose (like Yorkshire Puddings) in a single roasting dish. The 'hole' being the air pocket that formed when the batter rose.

"I'm glad you explained, I wasn't looking forward to it at all". Edward shared a moment of understanding with me.

"No, I bet you weren't." I smirked, knowing that he was playing along.

"Ok, we'd best get going, Alice has the day planned to military precision and I don't want to be court marshalled for not following the itinerary precisely." He joked, but I could well imagine it.

I grabbed my bag and we said goodbye to my parents as we head out the door to his car. He dashed ahead of me and opened my door for me and shut it gently as I got in.

"Thank you kind sir." I replied theatrically as he got in his side.

"You're most welcome milady." He tipped his head and gave me a dazzling smile.

We slowly pulled away and only started to speed up when out of view of my house, the trees whizzing past. I knew that we would be safe, so chose not to mention road safety, speeding or the fact that my Dad would burst a blood vessel if he knew how fast he was driving with his only daughter in the car.

The delectable notes of Swan Lake quietly soothed in the background and I thought about the roses he had given me last night and the intimate moments we shared.

"Thank you for the beautiful roses Edward. Once again you have bowled me over with your romantic gesture. There's one idea I'm thinking about but I'm not exactly sure if we're both ready for it…" I trailed off. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"..and no it's not what you're thinking, naughty! This is something far more innocent but just as mind-blowing". I left him wondering and then he looked at me earnestly.

"I'm new to romance Bella, I…I just feel so much that it's just one of the ways for me to express it. I'd very much like so see how you return the gesture, but please, don't feel under pressure…. I know you wanted time to take things slowly." He was so understanding, so sweet I couldn't help but take his hand in reassurance that things were going fine.

I entwined our fingers and he brought them up to his lips to kiss them, sending little bolts of electricity through my nerve endings. I didn't notice the coolness of his skin so much now and wondered if I felt hot to him.

"Have you noticed that when I touch you, your skin blushes?" I asked out of the blue as he looked surprised at my change of subject.

"I hadn't noticed actually, I was more preoccupied with the sensation. I'll have to make sure to look next time", he smirked, momentarily glancing at me to express silently how our touches affected him.

"Look at your lips now…" I indicated to the deep blush that spread over the pout of his lips where they had pressed against my knuckles. He looked in the rear view mirror, smiling and then releasing my hand to touch his lips, exclaiming then that they felt warm.

"I can still feel a residual warmth, it's hotter when we touch for longer, not painful hot, more of a pleasurable warmth, I like it very much." He was amazed and was keen to tell Carlisle of this occurrence, knowing that with his medical background he would be intrigued. I was equally thrilled but not intrigued, I knew exactly why this was happening but wasn't ready to share this revelation with him just yet. I would be happy to let him enjoy this extraordinary pleasure as long as he wanted.

We were travelling fast down a long straight road edged with thick forest, a signpost indicating we were travelling in the direction of the Calawah River. Suddenly slowing down, we turned into an almost invisible driveway of flat unmade road wide enough for a single vehicle, that cut into the deep forest . After about five minutes the trees thinned and we came upon a stunning enormous house set in acres of manicured lawn and shrubbery. It was a modern architectural dream of glass, stone, wood and steel and suited it's tenants who matched it's striking beauty and aesthetics.

Edward pulled the car almost up to the steps of the house, not wanting me to have to walk too far, ever the gentleman. He whizzed around to my side at vampire speed to open my door and take my hand to help me out of the car.

"Its' very remiss of me to not tell you how exquisite you look today Bella, do you forgive me?" He looked genuinely mortified that he had not complimented me and it was so endearing.

"Thank you Edward, you are too good to be true with the compliments and the romance, you should give lessons to the men folk of Forks, you could make a fortune." I teased, taking his hand to show him I meant no disrespect.

"I'll bear that in mind should my funds run low…" He smiled smugly.

We walked up the stone steps to a large glass door now, holding it open for me and urging me inside. I could hear voices coming from the next room, laughing and joking. The house was just as stunning on the inside, having that professionally interior designed look that you see in magazines. It was minimalist with touches of history to give it personality and even though it was a little chilly, I felt welcome at ease.

Edward guided me into the spacious living room that faced the front of the house and was met by all of Edwards family. I gave a brief hello to Edwards siblings, Alice uncharacteristically quiet. I read her mind and was puzzled at her odd thoughts, she was blocking me and it was a little unnerving. Why would she hide her thoughts, what was going on?

I knew instantly when I saw Carlisle and Esme, as they came forward to greet me my eyes darted between them and visions of Esme's tragedy and their meeting flooded my mind. I gripped Edwards hand for support and opened my mind to him, I needed his support and for him to share this moment.

"Welcome to our home Bella, it's lovely to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you." Esme graciously greeted me.

"Yes, welcome Bella, how have you settled into life in Forks, or American life in general?" Carlisle was equally as charming.

The overwhelming grief that I had shared with Esme in her time of mourning was overwhelming and I forgot my manners as I struggled to find words. Edward sensed my distress and led me to sit down on one of the sofa's. I rarely came across a soul a second time after an encounter as during our time I would share their sorrow, their pain and their grief. Seeing these people again in person forced the feelings resurface like déjà vu.

"Bella, are you all right? I don't understand what I just saw, what does it mean?" He stroked my hand in his as I closed my eyes, knowing that the stress of my resurfaced harrowing memories would cause my eyes to glow silver. I breathed deeply for a moment, ignoring the puzzled thoughts and looks from the rest of the Cullen's and stood to face Edwards parents.

"My apologies Mr and Mrs Cullen, as you are already aware I am not quite the human I seem and sometimes I have…moments where I am overwhelmed. I would like to explain, but first I would like to apologise for my lack of manners. Thank you for inviting me to your home, it's nice to see you again. You look so happy now".

I turned to Edwards siblings and belatedly acknowledged them too.

"Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, hello again." I added with a small nod. They all smiled or nodded their acknowledgement in return but remained silent awaiting their Father's reply.

Carlisle and Esme shared a puzzled look before returning to me.

"I don't understand Bella…have we met before, I am sure I would have recalled meeting you?".

"We have, but please believe me that now is not the time to go into deeper detail, I would very much like to spend time with you and see the rest of your beautiful home. Will you accept my need to delay this inevitable conversation, it is of a sensitive nature and revealing this to you will be emotional for us all?"

I implored them both to understand that I meant them and I. Sharing my memories would be traumatic and sharing the feelings of mourning and loss usually cause me to become distressed enough to transform. Something that I was sure I didn't want to do upon meeting my 'boyfriends' parents for the first time.

Carlisle, I had seen twice in my existence, once when he changed Esme and before that over 300 years ago in England. Esme was a different story, a tragedy in fact. I had witnessed her sorrow first hand and was powerless to stop her suicide knowing that in time she would find happiness and contentment with Carlisle. A being I knew was a vampire, but behaved more human than many human beings.

Esme and Carlisle were speechless for a moment, as were the others in the room. Edward came to the rescue at that moment.

"Bella has allowed me into her mind and I have seen what she wishes to share and I agree that now is not the right time. It would be best left for later".

Esme stepped forward towards me and took my hands gingerly in hers.

"I have to admit Bella, that I am intrigued about how you know us but I would not want to make you uncomfortable if telling us how will distress you". Her words were gentle and full of understanding. I was relieved that I had a little time to enjoy myself before the revelations came.

Alice bounded over before I had a chance to reply, breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief at the close call introduction. She had seen an intense conversation in her parents future but not all of it was clear, causing her to be anxious when I arrived. She was now back to herself, pulling me away from Edward to appreciate my outfit.

Edward, however had no such desire to let me go and the feeling was mutual. We both felt the loss of contact keenly and he darted over to reclaim me.

"You can't take Bella away from me yet Alice, I want to show her the rest of the house, I promise I'll leave your room for you to show off yourself." His tone was possessive but playful.

"You just want to get her into your bedroom!" Alice squealed teasingly, making Edward squirm.

"Alice! I would never…" Edward chided, mortified.

Alice just grinned, knowing better and I turned to Edward catching his gaze and silently teased him.

"_I can read your mind remember? You better watch what you fantasize about…nothing is sacred in your mind". _I tapped my temple again, reminding him of our shared gift. Then biting my bottom lip in hesitation, I sent a wave of desire over him, causing him to suck in a deep breath and break eye contact with me.

Jasper suddenly found his voice at that moment with a loud groan.

"Whoa, whoa stop the lust Ed, it's killing me." Jasper and Edward both now clutched their legs, bent slightly at an angle like they were recovering from a long run.

"Do you think you could die from a pleasure overdose?" Emmett asked of Rosalie innocently.

She looked at him in dismay at such a dumb question. "If we could die Emmett darling, and it wasn't such a stupid question, I would be happy to help you find out". As she shook her head in incredulity.

I should be embarrassed at this kind of talk in front of Edwards parents, but I knew from their thoughts that virtually no topic was taboo and that they were very open. Realising that they were, in fact, not actually Edwards biological parents and were probably only several years older than their 'children'.

Edwards parents smiled at their family's interaction, not perturbed in the least.

I also wondered how I could flirt so shamelessly and share these remarks in front of virtual strangers. I surmised that it must be the raging teenage hormones that influenced my human body, my brain and morals being led by chemical reactions to the visual and sensual stimulations of one fantastically gorgeous vampire.

Alice and I giggled childishly, Edward looked exasperated.

"It wasn't just _my _feelings you were catching their Jasper… and by the way, why does the tone have to be lowered only minutes after Bella arrives? I would have thought you would at least be able to cut the sex talk until maybe the third time she meets us!"

"It's fine Edward, I'm not embarrassed or surprised actually". I reassured him that wasn't offended and that as much as I upheld the same morals as him, it was fine to joke about it.

Edward took me by the hand, smiling his glorious smile and led me off to look around the house, casting a menacing glance over his shoulder at his brothers who were snickering with each other.

He took me through room after room, all as equally stunning as each other. The kitchen was amazing, a cooks dream. Edward was eager to show me all the human food Esme had already prepared for my lunch and my stomach growled in protest as I remembered I hadn't had breakfast. He didn't need vampire hearing to notice my hunger and in a flash I was sat on a bar stool at the sparkling granite breakfast bar with a glass of water which I gratefully drank quickly as I was parched. Edward proceeded to wash, peel and slice various fruits at lightning speed and set an artfully arranged platter in front of me as I lay my finished glass down. He looked on silently for a moment, chastising himself for not being more considerate of my human needs.

"Wow, thanks. I should come here for my meals every day, the service is excellent.…and I am famished, I forgot to have breakfast this morning." I admitted guiltily, knowing that he was the reason for my lack of appetite this morning.

"My pleasure Bella, I like taking care of you". He said genuinely.

Edward had seated himself next to me and watched me intensely as I devoured the delicious fruit, licking my lips frequently as juice oozed out as I bit on juicy strawberries. He had a hungry look in his eye and was making a conscious effort to block his thoughts, making it entirely obvious to me what he was thinking. He had forgotten that I could sense emotions too and his were screaming arousal at me. Who figured that eating fruit could be so erotic to a vampire? Mischievously I promised myself I would make a point to do it more often for pure entertainment reasons.

Silently we progressed upstairs, he was slightly nervous about showing me his room after the comments earlier, but secretly pleased to be alone with me.

"I'd like to see your room Edward, don't worry I trust you to behave…" I smirked playfully.

"Will you behave though?" Edward now teased me.

"I'll be an angel…trust me". I smiled mischievously at my own play on words, closing my mind to him at that moment and so he didn't see how much truth there was in that statement. As much as I meant wanted to remain pure, part of me also felt shared his desire and resisting temptation was easier said than done. I could understand how much of a test of willpower maintaining your virtue was for ordinary humans.

Our hands were still linked and as we reached the top of the stairs, he released my hand and placed it on the small of my back as we turned and approached a closed door. He reached past me and opened the door to his room.


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note: Many thanks again to my reviewers, you're out of this world._

_I'm not going to repeat the whole of Edwards meeting Bella's parents, just whizz over it and some of the meeting the Cullen's and proceed to Edwards bedroom (where we'd all like to be – wouldn't we?)._

_Now sing along with me…."Next thing were touching, you look at me and it's like you hit me with lighting….Everybody's starry eyed". Ellie Goulding._

_Twilight is SM's, no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but a large poster of Edward looking foxy._

_Mx_

**Meet the Parents Again**

**EPOV**

As a vampire I was fast, strong and virtually invincible. As a teenage boy I was nervous and I was _never_ nervous about anything until Bella came along. I was nervous about coming on too strong, about whether I was behaving appropriately, how deeply she felt about me and what kind of being she was and what that meant for us.

Today though, I was nervously excited as I would be spending the whole day with my beautiful Bella. Meeting her parents was painless; they were welcoming and genuine in their thoughts. Her father was naturally concerned for his daughters welfare but not overly protective. As far as Bella was concerned, he had never had cause to worry about her safety or behaviour, except for a few incidents with various ball sports. Apparently she was a walking disaster with a ball and found the concept of her playing baseball amusing. I had a better idea that this was just a front for Bella, having witnessed her grace and power twice in the last week. Her mother was even easier to impress, she was stunned with my good looks and was pleased that her daughter had a boyfriend.

I ushered Bella into the car, a light-hearted mood settling easily between us as I sped towards home. She was adorable as she thanked me for her roses, tantalising me with how she intended to reciprocate. Forgetting that she could read my mind for a moment, my thoughts wandered shamelessly to visions of Bella and I in my room, our limbs entwined.

Apologising for my lack of decorum I admitted that being in love was new to me and I wasn't sure how to act, but was happy for Bella to take the lead on our tempo. I loved how affectionate she was as she freely reached for my hand without responding to the coolness of my skin. However, I did notice how warm Bella felt. She was slightly warmer than other humans and I felt a pleasurable burn when we touched. The feeling was almost like my skin was alive again, the tingle of the sensations becoming addictive as I pined to touch her again. Kissing her knuckles in our joined hands, I enjoyed the pleasurable feeling that tingled on my lips.

Bella pointed out that my skin tinged pink when she touched me and I was surprised to realise that I hadn't noticed. Glancing in the mirror I saw that my lips were indeed, flushed. This was a strange observation, one that I would have to talk to Carlisle about. No doubt he would be fascinated and have a theory as to why it happened.

As we sped towards my house I couldn't help but glance at Bella, feeling remiss about not complimenting her on her appearance. She was stunning in a pretty long silk dress that flowed over her curves, her hair was intricately styled and allowed me a enticing view of her neck and it was hard to keep my eyes and mind on the road.

"Its' very remiss of me to not tell you how lovely you look today Bella, do you forgive me?"

"Thank you Edward, you are too good to be true with the compliments and the romance, you should give lessons to the men folk of Forks, you could make a fortune." She had a great sense of humour which made me love her all the more and I was sure that my family would appreciate how she would balance out my lack of one.

"I'll bear that in mind should my funds run low…" I joked in return.

My family was gathering in the living room ready to greet Bella, their thoughts a mixed bunch of excitement and intrigue. Strangely enough, Alice was subdued and I couldn't get a truthful read on her.

As Carlisle and Esme moved to greet Bella she froze in place and gripped my hand for support. Her mind opened to me, a tumult of visions of Esme, her dead child and Carlisle flashing like stabs of pain, causing her great discomfort. This was another mystery Bella had not yet revealed to me but knew that this was not the time to demand explanations as she could not even speak and clung to me tightly. Her mind called my name in distress, so I led her to sit down holding her hand to comfort her.

"Bella, are you all right? I don't understand what I just saw, what does it mean?" I asked gently.

Bella took several deep breaths to calm herself, her mind clearing and closing once again. She apologised for her odd mood, surprising all of us with the news that they had met before and that she would explain more later. I could tell that what she would reveal to them would be distressing and implored them to trust Bella's judgement that this could wait, we had barely been here and I wanted to show her my home. My family were silent and bewildered by Bella's odd behaviour for a moment until Esme's mothering instincts kicked in and she felt the need to make Bella at ease.

At that moment, Alice snapped out of her mood and took my Bella away from me. A feeling that I did not like at all and I nearly growled possessively at her as Bella glanced back at me with loss in her eyes.

A truly mortifying conversation ensued as Alice teased me about getting Bella alone and Bella joined in the teasing as I had another vision of us together. My thoughts concerning Bella were getting more frequent and sexier each time, it was as if I had no control over them and my hormones were running riot after lying dormant for so long.

All of a sudden a groin ached and my body tingled all over causing me to almost double over like the wind had been knocked out of me. I had only experienced this feeling when Jasper was close by and intensely aroused or messing with me. He suddenly let out a loud groan and pleaded with me to ease up on the feelings I couldn't seem to control.

I decided to cut this meeting short and take Bella off round the rest of the house. Reaching for her hand I couldn't help but smile widely at how happy I was to have Bella in my house, laughing with my family and flirting with me.

After a brief look round the downstairs rooms we headed to the kitchen. I wanted to show Bella how Esme had been preparing for her dinner. I was about to lead her out to go upstairs when I heard Bella's stomach rumble and sprang into host mode to prepare her something to snack on. I speedily prepared some fruit for her, secretly pleased to be able to look after my girl, but guilty that I had not thought to ask her if she needed anything before. Bella devoured the fruit enthusiastically, the juice soaking her lips and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her then and taste the mix of Bella and strawberry at that moment. I had never enjoyed watching humans eat, the concept of consuming food repulsive to vampires, but I was enthralled. Every time her tongue languidly poked out to taste or suck on the fruit I could have groaned with desire, my groin ached painfully with sexual tension.

When she finished, took her hand again and led her to the stairs, feeling a slight twinge of trepidation at taking Bella to my room, not wishing her to feel that we were going to get up to anything after all the insinuation earlier.

She read my mind, teasing me again. "I'd like to see your room Edward, don't worry I trust you to behave…"

"Will you behave though?" I teased in return.

"I'll be an angel…trust me". She winked mischievously, leaving me wondering at the tenor of her words.

My hands seemed to have a will of their own as I slid one down Bella's back to rest on the bottom of her spine. The curve of her back and the enticing feel of her warm skin through the silky material of her dress was irresistible and I yearned to hold her tight to me, feeling all the contours of her figure.

I pulled Bella through the door to my room, my eyes fixed on hers for her reaction. My room was fairly large with floor to ceiling glass windows like the living room. To one side they opened out on to a balcony where I would often stand at night gazing at the stars. The décor had been chosen by Esme but was perfect for me, masculine but comfortable with items that I had collected over the years displayed on shelves amongst my large collection of books and music. She asked me about my favourite music and books, where some of my knick-knacks were from and about what I like to in my spare time. The conversation flowing easily and comfortably.

Bella sat herself on my large comfortable brown leather sofa where I normally settled to read. For a couple of minutes we were quiet, Bella being happy to take in my possessions and form her own opinions of my tastes before she finally spoke.

"No bed?" She asked.

"No need for one." I explained. She knew I didn't sleep so the question was moot. I did wonder however, if I would need one in the future.

"Hmm, I suppose you don't…" Bella smirked as she rose and slipped out of her jacket and lay it down revealing her naked arms, shoulders and before stepping out of the open balcony door to inspect the view.

"It's a beautiful view you have" she remarked, taking in Esme's garden and the lush forest beyond. I however admired a different view and as I gazed at Bella's back there was a faint image that flickered like 3D, I wasn't sure if it was a tattoo or not as I couldn't see all of it, just the top part of the design.

As her dress gently billowed in the breeze, her bare shoulders and arms cried out for my touch. I tentatively stood behind Bella resting my hands softly on her hips and slid my hands slowly round to her stomach to hold her as I pulled her closer and rested my chin on her shoulder. I was testing the water, so to speak, not wanting to be too forward but eager to be closer. Touching Bella was such ecstasy, I wanted to explore her skin and never stop.

She didn't resist, in fact she relaxed back into me, melting against me and dropping her head back against my collarbone. I could positively feel the pleasure of our embrace radiating from her and was starting to feel warm where our bare skin touched. I moved my head slightly to place a soft kiss on her shoulder, the skin was silky smooth and smelled lightly of roses. Hesitantly I trailed the tip of my nose up her neck, placing featherlike kisses along my path up to her ear, goose bumps rising in the trail of my cool lips. My hands untwined to slide to her waist, enjoying the womanly curve that formed from her hips up to her ribcage as I continued my ministrations up and down her neck. From her ribs I slid my hands across the back of her arms and lightly trailed my fingers down her arms, delighting in the quiver from Bella. Her breathing was rapid and her eyes closed, a hum of pleasure escaping her lips.

"Mmmm, Edward that's heavenly…"

As my fingers trailed down I linked both our hands and gripped my fingers tightly, eliciting a gentle pulse of electricity back up my arms to my chest. It felt extraordinary, but not an uncomfortable sensation .

I released one of our entwined hands to turn Bella gently around to face me, as much as I loved the feeling of her body pressed against me, I wanted to see her face and gaze into her beautiful eyes. Placing my hand on the side of her neck, I felt her pulse point, still amazed that it didn't illicit the usual vampire response in me. Sliding my hand to the back of her neck I drew Bella close to me, our foreheads touching and our lips enticingly close. Her hand rest on my chest, slowly tracing the contours of my muscles and hesitantly sliding up to caress my shoulders and then my arm. It was now my turn to moan her name as she caressed my body ever so gently and sensuously where I had never been touched intimately by a woman before. She was exploring me now, her eyes wide and pupils dilated as she watched the path her fingers took and then rose up to meet my eyes.

For a several moments we just looked into each others eyes, amazed at the sensations such innocent explorations were causing. I so wanted to kiss her and didn't know how long I could hold myself back. Luckily there was no need as Bella mercifully read my mind.

"Kiss me" she whispered seductively.

"You'll never have to ask me again Bella". I pulled her gently to me, her hand gripping my bicep tightly in anticipation as our eyes caressed each others lips. The kiss started chastely and slowly the movement and pressure of our mouths became increasingly more passionate. Bella's hand slid up my arm, across my shoulder and weaved into my hair, her nails gently grazing my scalp and she released my other hand only to draw it to her lower back, just grazing the curve of her bottom.

The warmth and the surge of current between us increased exponentially and I was overwhelmed with Bella's thoughts as she suddenly opened her mind to me. Her feelings of attraction, love, lust and excitement at this new experience for her rushed through her brain surpassed what we had experienced in her room. The visions so fast that I couldn't keep up and as much as I was reluctant to break the kiss, I was becoming so aroused that I knew I had to stop for a moment.

"Sorry!" Bella blurted. "I can't seem to control myself when you're so close, my feelings and my thoughts go into overdrive, did I hurt you?"

If it wasn't so endearing that she thought she had hurt me, I would have laughed. She looked so concerned and I frowned in response.

"Of course not Bella, why would you think you hurt me? That was the single most enjoyable and sensual experience of my life and one that I would like to repeat right now…" I leaned down to kiss her lips again and she returned the kiss gently, the concern still not leaving her face.

"I really want to carry on where we left off but I think it's about time I explained a few things to you first. Can we sit inside?" She gestured towards the sofa.

"Of course, please". I obligingly released her and placed my arm around her shoulder to lead her to my sofa, pulling her down with me onto my lap. She draped her arm around my shoulder and I smiled at how relaxed we already were with each other. I was so content as this moment I could have purred with satisfaction.

"Are your family here, will they hear us?" Bella asked quietly.

"They are, do you mind them hearing?"

"No, I suppose they need to know what I'm about to tell you anyway". Bella said hesitantly.

"You can tell me anything Bella, I love you and I'm sure whatever you want to tell me will be fine." I stroked her face with my hand, tenderly reassuring her that nothing she could say to me would cause me to feel any different.

"Ok. Here it goes". She let out a breath and closed her eyes, then slowly opened them looking directly at me, the green irises gone replaced with sparkling silver.

She was hesitant, vulnerable even. "Edward, I…I'm…an angel".


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors Note: To those who read and review my story, thank you so much, you make my day._

_Sorry for the cliffy - I wanted Bella to explain her story herself. And sorry for the flitting between POV's, it's the only way I could get the points across sincerely._

_Twilight is SM's, no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but 3 tickets to the Dressage final at the 2012 Olympics…_

_Mx_

**The Angel Unveiled**

**BPOV**

I waited for a response from Edward as he gazed into my angel eyes, not saying a word as his brow furrowed and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. His mind was confused, nothing forming coherently but flashing images of us during the last week.

"An angel?" he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes" I nodded. Sliding my hand to the nape of his neck to fiddle with his hair.

"A real, sent from heaven, messenger from God angel?" I had to smile, his disbelieving tone was comical.

"You don't believe me?" I grinned, amused now.

"It's well, it's just a bit unreal…" He trailed off, not sure of how to continue.

"So your being a vampire is more believable than me being an angel?" I countered.

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I'm just surprised, it's amazing. I think I understand why you kept it from me". He was smiling softly now, his hand cupping my face, his eyes still lost in mine.

I slipped off his lap and sat cross legged on the sofa next to him and he turned to mimic me, taking my hands in his.

"I've been secretive with you because your kind, vampires, are one of the beings that I protect humans from and have destroyed several times. I've never met any vampires that followed your way of life before and I've been very wary of your intentions". His eyes widened at the confession of killing vampires and protecting humans. He sat patiently, waiting for me to explain more.

I continued hesitantly, wanting to tell him everything like it was a burden I had been carrying and wanted to share.

"I've never told anyone what I am, I've never had a reason to. Those I help are grateful of my intervention and put it down to dreams or heavenly visions, whilst others don't usually have time to question what has crossed them." I explained briefly.

His mind filled with questions he wanted to ask, but stayed silent, not wishing to push when he could see that this was hard for me. I squeezed his hand and relished in the current that still flowed between us, giving me renewed confidence.

"I was 'created' several hundred years ago and have had many human lives all over the world. There are many thousands of us and I suppose humans refer to us as their 'guardian angels' and that's a pretty accurate description. Our purpose is to protect the innocent when circumstances allow it and to punish or destroy evil.

"I will try to answer as many of your questions as I can, please don't feel you are pressuring me Edward, this is a relief for me to tell you and I trust you. I have never felt closer to anyone than I feel to you, it's hard for me to explain, but I feel that you and I were destined to share this power of mine. There is so much I want to tell you and for you to see, but I also want to get to know you and your family. This….this feeling that I have in my chest is so new to me and I want to tell you so much, but I am afraid, it's so overwhelming…". My eyes filled with tears, a lump in my throat stopping my speech.

His hands gently cupped my face now, his thumbs wiping away the tears that spilled onto my cheeks.

"I feel it too Bella, don't be scared. My love for you is all consuming and grows more and more each day I know you. I would do anything for you and only dream to earn your love in return. I felt something truly amazing in our kiss, a feeling that we connect together perfectly. You make me feel alive Bella".

I leaned my face into his hand and closed my eyes then scooted my body forward to wrap my legs around his waist and wound my arms tightly around his neck, resting my tear stained cheek against his neck. I clung to Edward like I was hanging on for dear life, our bodies pressed together so firmly I could feel my skin warming his pleasantly. Edward stroked my back soothingly as tears of joy and relief soaked into his sweater.

"I'm not sure how to reconcile my feelings, but I'm trying. I know now that my purpose is to give you love and life and it's the single most difficult challenge of my existence. I am a pure being created by God in the body of a teenage girl, both sides of me fight for dominance. The pure being struggles to resist your lure and stay innocent, the teenager wants to touch you, kiss you and to make love to you" she whispered breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My chest tightened and tingled at Bella's admission. I understood how she felt having been raised in an era where chastity ruled and innocence was preserved until marriage. Morals had changed over the years and although my morality had not, the idea of being intimate with Bella was overwhelmingly tempting.

"We'll find a way Bella, I'm sure of it. There's no rush and I understand the battle of morals you're are having. But for now I'm still trying to comprehend what you are and am so honoured and touched that you have shared this wonderful revelation with me. I am truly amazed and want nothing more than to hear everything you want to tell me, give you anything you want and I promise never to cause you pain or betray your trust".

She pulled back to look at me, our faces only inches apart and our arms and legs still entwined.

"You are so wonderful Edward, your soul is kind and unselfishly loyal. I want to melt into you and take away any pain you have ever felt, wipe away the loneliness and the guilt and fill your heart with love. My warm beating heart is yours and I want to share my mind, body and soul with you". I felt the intensity of her emotions and the truth in her words as her feelings flowed from her body into mine causing me to tremble.

Bella ran her hands into my hair either side of my head, her eyes flashing silver and emerald as they roamed over my face and honed in on my lips. Slowly she leaned in and breathed her warm sweet breath over my face, making my skin tingle. Bella's tongue traced my lips languidly, the moisture bathing my skin like a hot drink, the sensation was heavenly and I angled my head slightly to take Bella's lips in mine. We kissed slowly and tenderly, her tongue slipping into my mouth to stroke mine, the familiar warmth creeping further and further into my mouth. I couldn't help but smile as we kissed, the sensation tickled my nerve endings making me chuckle.

As Bella pulled away slightly the sensation waned and I felt the need to experience it again. Before I could kiss her again she spoke the words I had longed to hear all my life.

"I love you" followed by a single tender kiss. "I adore you….I cherish you" both punctuated by deeper kisses. I felt a rush of emotions burst from my core and I swore I could feel tears of joy spring to my eyes. We were kissing hungrily now, our breathing rapid and shallow, my hands roaming over the curves of Bella's back, hips and bottom pulling us closer together. I couldn't help the arousal I felt but if Bella was offended she didn't show it, in fact she pressed her hips more tightly into me.

"_Bella, my Bella, my love" _I spoke in my mind, not wishing to break our kiss.

"_Open your eyes Edward, see me, feel my love". _Her internal voice was like music, hypnotic and seductive. Breaking our kiss, Bella's eyes bore into mine.

I felt the whole of my body warming from the inside out like an electric element gathering power, every cell in my body tingling excitedly as Bella's mind became a blur of bright white light. In her mind she showed us standing naked a few feet apart, her hands held out as if to reach for me. In my mind I reached out my hands to hold hers and it was if I was hit with a bolt of lightning that ignited my soul. Bella's hands then magically sank into my skin as if she were a ghost, my skin glowing fluorescent as it joined with hers. The light moved slowly up my arms and over the rest of my body as Bella disappeared into me and we became one. A hot acid burn shot through my chest stinging a path over my heart valves and out through my arteries and veins like molten lava pouring from an open volcano. Sharp stings pierced my skin as my nerve endings registered the sensation of blood cells multiplying in my dormant veins which were now pulsing hot blood around my body, infusing life into organs that had long ago crystallised. The stings were uncomfortable but manageable and as the burn fizzled out I felt and heard my heart start to thump gently and inconsistently until it became a strong, regular rhythm pushing life around my body. I looked down at my skin which was now a healthy pale pink and soft looking, I touched my hand and pinched the skin, acknowledging a small twinge of discomfort. I looked up to see Bella standing back from me smiling, my human green eyes reflected in her silver mirror like ones.

"_This is who you are Edward, my soul mate"._

I knew that this was happening in our minds, not in my actual body but I was utterly blown away by what I was seeing and feeling. My body registered the sensations like old memories and I felt myself slump forward clutching Bella tightly. The vision faded and I was brought back to reality. I couldn't let go of her, she was holding me up and I felt that if I let go of her I would fall, feeling exhausted for the first time in my vampire existence.

"I don't understand what I just saw and felt Bella, please explain it to me…" I managed in a whisper.

"What you saw and felt was real Edward, it's your future. Your human future. I have the power to bring you to life, should you choose to be with me for eternity".

"What, h..how?" I stuttered disbelievingly.

"The stronger our love grows the more connected to me you will become, each time we touch you feel the warmth don't you? The longer we touch, my life infuses into yours. At some point, should you chose to commit to me, we can consummate our love and become one. You are worthy Edward and I have chosen you to share my existence and be my immortal beloved, to give you life and love, and your love and your soul are mine in return". Bella spoke with conviction and devotion.

"If that is what you want, of course". She added meekly.

"Oh Bella, I want you and your love and I want life with you more than anything". It was my turn to punctuate with kisses and we took off where we left off, tenderly kissing and cuddling until a sudden boom of thunder directly overhead made us jump apart.

"Is that your boss showing his disapproval?" I joked.

Bella giggled, then sighed "He's just reminding us not to get carried away".

I looked thoughtful for a moment, not quite sure if she was joking with me.

"Only kidding! He knows exactly what I get up to but it's my decision how far I choose to fall, I'll have to turn in my wings if we have sex before we're committed". She added forlornly.

"Really?" I was completely clueless as to whether she was still playing me or not. Then a thought occurred to me, "you have wings?"

She grinned and pinched my nose playfully, "you are so gullible it's adorable!"

I frowned and grabbed her waist pinning her to the sofa, me straddling her now, ticking her sides as she squealed and writhed below me. It was very distracting and I felt the hardness in my jeans grow embarrassingly.

"Enough, please!" she giggled. I released her and we sat back on the sofa to calm down.

"Can we talk about 'the wings' another time please? I'm not ready to show you them yet, and yes, I do have them before you ask again." she added as I opened my mouth to quiz her again. Her big green eyes pleaded with me and as I couldn't resist anything she asked of me, I pulled her up from the sofa and wrapped my arms around her. She linked hers over my shoulders, running her fingers through the back of my hair again.

"You like playing with my hair, don't you?" I smirked as she ruffled my hair all over, making it even scruffier than it was.

"Apart from kissing you, it's my next favourite thing to do, it's gorgeous. I've even had a dream about it…" She trailed off, now embarrassed and colour flooded her cheeks.

"You had a dream about my hair?" I couldn't understand the appeal, my hair was a pain in the ass, a completely untameable mess.

"Well, it was more of a dream of us lying in a meadow somewhere, your head in my lap as I stroked and played with your hair. It was a very good dream." She looked playfully at me and then frowned as I flashed to a vision of 'my meadow', having almost an identical fantasy to the one she had just described.

"Take me there….please?" she implored, nuzzling my face and using the big eyes again.

"How can I resist you my love, when you ask so nicely". I gave her a peck on the lips and grabbed her things, pulling her out of the door and bounding together down the stairs.

As we re-entered the living room, everyone was gone apart from Rosalie who sat curled up on the sofa, staring out of the window. She looked sad, her thoughts filled with visions of an unknown woman and her child. I knew what Rosalie's problem was the moment I saw and felt the maternal yearning. Rosalie was eternally broody, locked in a frozen sterile body, never to give life to another. She turned to me, her eyes wide at the surprise of being preoccupied enough to have not noticed us. Her face softened and she smiled, a rarity for Rosalie. Her mind flooded with the overheard conversation from earlier, confusion and questions swirling around in a cloud tinged with envy. I pulled Bella away as she stared at Rosalie in wonder, knowing that she had shared Rosalie's internal torment.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward led us out of the house and to his car, opening the door for me to get in. I hesitated.

"Are we going to the meadow?" I asked.

"Yes, you asked me to take you there, do you still want to go?" He replied puzzled.

"Yes I do, but will you allow me to take you there instead?" I asked mysteriously.

"You want to drive my car?" He looked possessively at his car, I knew he didn't let anyone drive his precious Volvo.

"No I don't want to drive. Trust me, we'll be there in a flash". He eyed me curiously as I reached for his hands.

"Hold on tight, oh and you may want to close your eyes!" I teased and grabbed his waist, closing my eyes as his strong arms clung to my body. I thought of the meadow in my dream and instantly we were there.

"Open your eyes Edward".

He opened his eyes and looked around, shocked. "How did you do that?" he gasped.

"Magic?" I replied impishly. I really didn't know how to explain it, it just happened.

"Right" he said doubtfully. "To quote Emmett, that was 'awesome'". Then he pulled away and took my hand, leading me to what was obviously his favourite spot near the middle of the circular opening. There were only a few meadow flowers clinging to life before Autumn came to take them away, the grass was long in places and it's lush greenness starting to fade.

He sat us down on the grass, making sure to lay my jacket down first as the ground was a little damp. He was still waiting for me to give him a proper answer.

"I know you want to know how we got here, but I can't really describe it, not in the scientific terms you expect. I just think of a place and I'm there."

"So, you can materialize at will, read minds, see the future, feel and manipulate feelings and make me feel human, have I missed anything?" He teased.

"You forgot that I'm just as fast and strong as you, am immortal, can bend people to my will, have wings and one other that I want to keep secret….for the time being".

He just stared at me in amazement.

"You make me feel inadequate!" He joked.

"Worried you've met your match Mr Cullen?" I pushed him down, pinning his shoulders and leaned over him, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I know I've met my match and am worried that she's too good for me". He kissed me back and looked sadly at me. He really did have doubts about his worthiness and I couldn't have that.

"Edward, you have no reason to think that. I am not too good for you, we are good for each other. I don't just pick anyone to be my soul mate you know….I've never been in love before, you're my first." I answered sincerely.

"And you are mine, my first and my only". He looked adoringly into my eyes and we kissed again. I sighed and lay my head on his chest, my body curving against his. We lay there for a several minutes, content to listen to the sounds of the forest around us. I allowed the gentle tingle of electricity to flow between us, eliciting a contented sigh from Edward this time. His hand reached over to stroke a trail from my neck, across my shoulder and down my arm, catching my fingers in his and placing them together over his heart.

"Can we swap, I want to make my dream come true" I joked as I rolled over and sat up patting the ground next to me.

"How do you want me?" Edward asked suggestively.

I bit my lip and then smiled. "Lay back against my side, supporting your weight with your elbow and rest your head on my chest, I can support some of your weight with one arm whilst my other is…occupied" It was my turn to flirt now.

He gently lay as he was told, making sure not to put too much weight on me and lay his head back against my breasts. The position was very intimate and I could sense that Edward was enjoying this closeness. It was innocent enough, allowing me to stroke his hair and his face whilst admiring his body as he stretched out contentedly.

Edwards breathing was deep and relaxed as I pulled my fingers gently through the lengths of his hair, twisting and smoothing.

"Are you going to tell me about the wings now?" he asked softly.

I sighed, causing his head to rise against my chest. "They and the secret thing kind of go together, when the moment is right, I'll show you. Be patient my love".

He moaned appreciatively as I massaged his scalp and stroked his ear on my way down to his face. The back of my hand skimmed lightly across his cheek and jaw, the coolness of his skin pleasant against my warmth. I traced his lower lip with my thumb and he reached his hand up to take mine, kissing the pad of my thumb delicately.

"I love you Bella" .

"I love you too Edward".

Large drops of rain started to fall suddenly and before we could get soaking wet I wrapped my arms around him tightly and imagined us in his bedroom again.

Edward led me back downstairs to the kitchen, he and Esme had made me some vegetable soup earlier that morning and Esme was already there warming it on their expensive new looking stove.

"Where did you two disappear to? You gave Alice quite the fright", as Esme spoke her name, Alice appeared plainly distressed at not being able to see our sudden trip to the meadow.

"Oh my God Bella! How do you do that?" She bounced excitedly pulling me to sit at the breakfast bar as she waited for her answer.

Before I could answer, Edward replied for me.

"Its' a secret Alice, she could tell you but then she'd have to kill you.." He was trying hard to be serious but joke telling was not his forte and he definitely didn't have a poker face.

"Ha ha Eddie, very funny. Where did you suddenly acquire a sense of humour?" Alice poked him in the ribs hard enough to make him wince.

"My girlfriends British wit and charm is rubbing off on me". Edward was sat next to me and put his arm around me possessively. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Alice.

"As I told Edward, it's hard to explain. I just think and I'm there, I can take people with me and I don't have to have been there to know where to go". I explained simply.

"We could go shopping to Paris or New York or Milan, you've got to take me Bella, please, pleeeease?". She begged, bouncing in excitement, Esme looking on highly amused.

"Ok Alice, one day. You can get me my birthday present there." I agreed.

"When's your birthday?" Alice and Edward asked at the same time, looking at each other as the words popped out simultaneously.

"Next Saturday actually, I was thinking about having a small party. I had a vision of my folks, your folks, Edward, you and the others ridiculously dressed up in English costumes, singing to karaoke and frolicking in our pool. Oh, and I need your help to set it up, ok?" I was rambling now.

"Of course" Alice squealed excitedly, "I'm so excited now, what do you want for your birthday besides Edward in his birthday suit?" She said naughtily.

"Alice!" admonished Esme and Edward. "Bella doesn't have a filthy mind like you, you know". Edward looked at me now a little embarrassed at Alice's comment.

"What would you like Bella, or do I have to read your mind to find out?" He winked at me.

"I have everything I need sitting right next to me, nothing could top it…" I replied honestly, a hint of mischief playing on my mind at one thing that would definitely make my birthday. Edward would just have to make his investigations the hard way.

Esme finished warming my soup and proudly placed a bowl in front of me and an Italian bread roll on a side plate with a wedge of butter. She looked ecstatic that should could revive her cooking skills, even for a small audience like me.

"This looks and smells wonderful Esme, thank you". I genuinely replied.

The three of them stood to watch me take the first spoonful of soup, leaving me feeling just a bit self-conscious. I forgot that this was probably a novelty for them to have somebody eating in their home, especially food that they had prepared themselves. The soup was delicious and I moaned my appreciation, finishing the bowl and the bread quickly. They all still watched as I finished awaiting a verdict.

"Lovely" I said simply. "My complements to the chef". I smiled at Edward as I knew he had a hand in making the soup.

"See, you can add cooking to your list of skills now" I teased. Edward smiling smugly.

"Ah, I can play the piano, there's another one!" He teased back, his competitiveness apparent in his tone.

I stayed quiet, not wishing to steal his thunder.

"Bella can play AND sing. She's absolutely amazing Edward, you should hear her in our sessions at school. You'll be blown away". Alice smiled proudly at me, clearly enjoying the playful banter between us.

Edward turned back to me, "more secrets my love?". "Will you play and sing for me, please?" He pleaded, mesmerising me with his gorgeous amber eyes.

"How can I resist when you ask so nicely…" I answered in imitation to my earlier request to go to the meadow.

Esme took my dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher, refusing my offer to help clear up. We all proceeding back to the living room where Edward led me to a stunning black lacquered grand piano. I hadn't even noticed it was in the room due to my earlier near breakdown.

"I didn't notice you had a piano earlier…is it yours?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, but now it's ours, please go ahead". His eyes implored me to sit and bent down to kiss the top of my head before joining the Esme and Alice on the sofa. The rest of Edwards family silently streamed in having heard the conversation in the kitchen and were intrigued to hear yet another talented musician was in the house. They were keen to witness Edwards reaction as he was apparently a superb pianist and composer.

"What's your favourite?" I asked Edward turning towards him. Reading his mind sneakily.

"Play your favourite Bella, please". He implored me, sitting forward with his elbows resting on his knees. I could see that this was a novelty for him, watching rather than playing and I felt a twinge of nerves as his gaze lingered on me.

I settled myself comfortably, placing my feet and straightening my back. My fingers gently stroked the keys as I began Debussy's Clare de Lune. The notes flowed effortlessly and I felt myself relaxing as I looked up into Edwards eyes, the pupils were dilated so much there was almost none of the golden hue of his irises present. He was transfixed by me, emotion and desire evident at the way he stared. I glanced at Jasper, his eyes were closed in concentration, the reflected desire from Edward affecting him immensely. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands tenderly and smiling appreciatively, even Rosalie and Emmett were impressed as she followed the notes in her head.

As I played the finishing note I bowed my head, humble to be able to play such a beautiful instrument. Edward rose from his seat and crouched down at the edge of the piano stool taking my hands from my lap and bringing them to his lips to kiss each of my fingers tenderly.

"That was wonderful Bella you play beautifully, it's my favourite too, but I'm pretty sure you knew that already", he smiled knowingly.

The others joined in with his praise, a blush creeping onto my cheeks as I modestly accepted their compliments.

"I hear from Alice and Rosalie that you performed Ave Maria to them this week and that you sing like an angel….would you mind indulging me a little more?" He was still crouched by my side, one hand sliding up my arm and the other tracing circles on my knee. The intensity of his gaze as he waiting for a reply to his request threw me for a moment, rendering me unable to speak as I tried not to concentrate on the sensations his fingers were causing as they caressed my knee through the material of my dress.

"It seems I can't deny you either when you smooth talk me like that", I twirled a lock of his hair that hung down loosely on his forehead.

"Alright, I'll sing but I need you to play piano please?" I beseeched.

"Of course Bella, I'd love to, what do you have in mind?" he asked and I communicated to him in our very private way that I wanted to sing Pie Jesu and could he play the background piano to it. He smiled and nodded at me, his thoughts revealing that he was overawed by my choice.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We swapped places and Bella stood a little away from me facing her 'audience'. I started the gentle notes to accompany the vocals of this piece and nearly fumbled the notes as Bella's voice echoed around our living room like a choir of angels. Her voice was so beautiful my chest filled with emotion and I had to stop playing. She continued but walked towards me to take my hand as I gazed at her reverently. I had not thought it possible to love Bella any more but I was wrong.

I was positively glowing with pride and admiration of my amazing Bella, my family's stunned faces in awe of the angel before them. Carlisle closed his eyes and revelled in the divine origin of her choice, his father having been a religious man and Carlisle destined to follow the same path before this terrible fate took the choice from him.

When Bella finished we were all speechless and Bella bowed her face to the floor, humbled by the appreciative thoughts resounding in the minds of my family. Bella already knew how I felt and she squeezed my hand sending me a wave of love that washed over me, filling me up. I pulled her back to sit with me, her back to my front as my family rushed over to compliment her. Resting my head on her shoulder I kissed her neck and wrapped my arms around her as tightly as her body could stand.

"Thank you everyone, I don't know what to say…you're making me blush". Bella replied modestly.

"Wow Bella, the girls told us you were amazing, but hearing you is just mind-blowing, you gotta do that again!" Emmett boomed. I knew he had a pretty good tenor voice and knew this would be information Bella would find valuable for future recitals of this nature.

"Not now Emmett" Alice chipped in. "The storm that was over earlier is hitting town now and it's baseball time. Come on Bella, it's time to get changed!" Alice grabbed Bella by the hand before she had a chance to protest and dragged her out of my lap to take her upstairs.

"I better not regret this!" Bella shouted back to me.

I laughed as Bella disappeared up the stairs. Words could not express how lucky I felt to have Bella in my life, I felt truly blessed to have my own personal angel. My family loved her, already accepting her for the truly magnificent creature she was and the joy she had brought into my life in such a short space of time. She was truly exquisite, beautiful inside and out and I would spend every moment available telling her so.


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note: Thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews. I'm trying hard to update as much as possible, but between kids, work and keeping house (yawn) it's slower than I hoped. _

_Baseball is coming up next and I apologise if my baseball language is not up to scratch, we don't play it here. Our version is more like softball (we call it rounder's) but I've not played that since I was a teenager. Don't worry to those who think Bella is not going to tell E&C their story, she will. I'm trying to spread things out a little bit. _

_p.s - try not to fantasize about Edward in a tight baseball uniform for too many hours now…_

_Twilight is SM's, no copyright infringement intended. _

_Mx_

* * *

><p><strong>Lets play ball<strong>

**EPOV**

Jasper and I were in my room getting changed into our baseball gear, eavesdropping on Alice and Bella in her and Jaspers room.

"Alice, I am not wearing this!" I heard Bella announce sternly to my sister. I didn't get to see in Alice's mind what she was trying to get Bella to wear, she was purposely blocking me with visions of her and Jasper making out in the woods earlier. I shut my eyes and shook the image out of my mind.

"Oh come on Bella, I had it especially made for you, you look so cute - Edward is going to love it!" she whined. "Pretty please?" Jasper chuckled, knowing Alice would get her way with that tone, but also knowing that I had a secret penchant for cheerleader outfits. He found this hilarious seeing as I was so straight laced, rarely showing my 'appreciation' for females or their skimpy outfits. He caught me out several years ago whilst watching a baseball match on TV, the camera honing in the shapely legs of the cheerleaders, catching enticing glimpses of what was under their skirts as they proceeded to bounce and leap enthusiastically for their team. I'd had a hard job disguising my 'appreciation' of those glimpses much to Jasper and Emmett's amusement. I didn't watch baseball with them anymore, they led relentless commentary on short skirts, toned legs and firm buttocks every time the camera panned to the girls.

It occurred to me then, that he had put Alice up to this and turning to him with a disapproving frown I punched his arm, hard. He didn't retaliate, he just found it all the more amusing that I was allowing their joke to get to me.

"There's a storm out there Alice, I'm going to get soaked!" Bella was the one pleading now. "Plus, why are we playing baseball when it's such horrible weather?" she asked, completely innocent of the lack of disregard the folk of Washington had for the weather and it impacting on their enjoyment.

"The storm is hitting over town now Bella, you'll be dry and it's not that cold. And to answer your question about playing in a storm, we need the noise of the storm to disguise how loudly we play, you'll see for yourself soon enough, you'll love it!" Alice had an answer for everything and besides, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Bella let out a big sigh and relented. "Ok Alice, you win. I hope I don't look an idiot, I'm not exactly typical cheerleader material…".

"You don't look like an idiot Bella, you look hot, Edward is so going to lose his mind when he sees you, he won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Alice giggled conspiratorially.

Ah, now I realised why Alice was blocking me. She was going to flaunt Bella in front of me in a short skirt, her long bare legs on show. This would be a pretty good test of my restraint and Alice was evil little sprite for teasing me like this. I swallowed thickly, trying to put the image of Bella's revealing outfit out of my head for now. We were dressed in a flash and then I remembered what Bella had said about looking forward to seeing me in my uniform. As we left my room I uncharacteristically glanced at my image in the mirror, straightening my snugly fitting pants. Alice had made sure that we all had a team Cullen uniform of white pants with a blue stripe and matching jersey. The jersey had our surname printed in blue and a small logo of our family crest on the back. I pulled a blue baseball cap over my untidy mop of hair and Jasper and I flit downstairs to wait for Bella by the door.

As Bella and Alice came into view at the top of the stairs, I sucked in a breath and couldn't stop myself from ogling Bella from head to toe and back up again. She was dressed in Cullen colours, white training shoes with little white ankle socks, her pleated skirt was short to mid thigh and a tight long sleeve jersey clung to her like a second skin. I dangerously wondered if she had matching shorts on underneath and chastised myself for my lewd thoughts. She must noticed as she blushed intensely and cleared her throat.

"How do I look?" she asked innocently, her eyes widening as she noticed my uniform. Unashamedly she took in my tight pants and her eyes travelled the same path as mine had with her outfit, from my face, downwards over my arms, chest and stomach and then on my thighs, rising back up to my fitted jersey, resting on the snug fit of my sleeves on my upper arms.

"_Oh Boy Edward, you're making it so hard to be virtuous…you look very tasty in that uniform" _Bella thought flirtatiously.

"_You look good enough to eat Bella and right now I'm a starving man…" _I teased in return. The looks between us intensifying you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"This is going to be soooo much fun!" Alice beamed, knowing exactly what to say. It definitely was.

It wasn't too cold out but I had dug out my vintage baseball jacket for Bella to wear and so she didn't catch a chill from the damp air and wrapped it around her shoulders before we headed out.

"I hope you'll be cheering loudly for me?" I asked her and glanced at Bella sideways as we walked down the steps, the others in front and waiting already.

"I sure will, I may have a few moves too. Alice gave me some tips…apparently you're not the only one for a thing for cheerleaders…." I nearly choked at that. Something had definitely got into her and I liked it. The uniform would, without doubt be making another appearance soon. I wondered if she felt the same way about suits….

"How are we getting to wherever we're playing?" Bella asked.

"My turn to show you how fast I am, hop up.." I indicated and pulled her quickly onto my back before she had a chance to say anything. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I hesitantly gripped the bottom of her bare thighs just above her knees. The feel of Bella's skin and the thought of her pressed into my back intimately was highly arousing and I had to concentrate with all my might to quash the feelings before Bella noticed.

It was too late of course and Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, her hot breath whispering in my ear. "If you carry on with thoughts like that, I'm going to lose my wings before you've had a chance to see them..". I gulped, knowing exactly what she was insinuating. I chuckled to myself, one morning with my family and we had already corrupted an angel, how more evil could we get?

"And when is my lucky day going to be…er, to see your wings I mean?" I corrected myself quickly.

Bella bit down on her lower lip, a thoughtful look on her face. "Later maybe" she said with coyly. I smiled over my shoulder at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you" I said earnestly. I knew it was a big deal for her and I had to admit it was driving me a little bit crazy at thought of what sight was in store for me. She rubbed her nose cutely against mine and kissed the tip softly.

"Lets go!" Carlisle called out as he darted off into round the side of the house to the back of our property.

"Em, you guys go ahead, I don't want you staring at my girlfriends ass all the way there…" I commanded. I knew they were going to shamelessly check Bella out as the back of her skirt flew up against the wind and as much as I could imagine watching that glorious site in his mind, Bella was mine and I wouldn't accept another man admiring her body.

"Awww, you spoilsport Eddie" Emmett whined.

Alice and Jazz just laughed but Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head. Bella giggled in my ear, reaching round to smooth the back of her skirt and check how high it rode up.

"_Don't worry my love, I'll run behind them. That sight is for my eyes only". _I assured her in my thoughts.

"You wish! Don't think I don't know you were hoping just as much as Emmett to get a flash of my 'ass' as you put it, through their minds eye. Your dirty mind is betraying your gentlemanly demeanour Mr Cullen!" She called me out, I couldn't get away with anything with Bella. I would have to learn how to block her out and so I could keep my ungentlemanly thoughts to myself. I couldn't just switch off those thoughts now that Bella had ignited a buried passion in me that was straining to contain itself.

I jogged round to the back of the house, half-heartedly apologising for being caught out. "I confess, my body has no control and my mind is constantly fighting to be a gentleman Bella, but you make it very difficult for me…"

"I'm not even doing anything…" she declared teasingly and blew a gentle breath over my neck sending shivers all over my body and causing me to moan out loud.

"Bella….you're killing me…."

"Not possible beloved. Now are we going to stand in the middle of your back garden or are you going to let your brothers beat you there?" She laughed, knowing that I had a mean competitive streak as far as my brothers were concerned. I tightened my hold and sped off into the forest.

Bella laughed all the way to the clearing that we used for our games. It was as large as a regular baseball field with a spectacular view of the Olympic mountain range and enclosed with tall spruce trees. The arrangement of the trees around the large open space made the acoustics intensify and the sounds of the thunder in the distance resonated around the field, gradually fading out until another thunder clap boomed.

The others had already made it ahead of us by a few seconds and I let Bella jump off my back.

"Woo yeah! Beat ya skinny ass here Eddie boy!" Emmett bounded up to us like an overexcited puppy, thumping me on the arm.

I glowered at him, "less of the skinny you meathead and anyway, I was….a little distracted". I took Bella's hand in mine smiling conspiratorially with her.

"Yes Emmett, don't pick on my boyfriend or you'll be sorry", Bella threatened teasingly. Of course, Em being Em loved a challenge.

"Oh yeah? Bring It Brit chick" he grinned fisting his hands, bouncing around like a boxer primed to fight.

The others who had been setting up the bases, wandered over to observe the spectacle of Bella vs. Emmett with amused smirks on their faces, the five on them having taken bets already. Usually nobody could bet against Alice because she knew what was going to happen, but on this occasion, there was a renewed excitement to their gambling as Alice reminded them that she couldn't see Bella's future.

I gave a concerned look to my Bella, worried that she was taking on more than she could with Em, he fought dirty and was very strong. Bella reached up and gave me a long slow kiss, slipping her hand over my biceps, giving them a little squeeze. She broke away, leaving me a little breathless and looked longingly into my eyes.

"_Trust me Edward, you'll enjoy this. Nobody messes with my man…" _I loved the way she said the words 'my man' in her head, her voice literally made me go weak at the knees and wondered whether I had the same affect on her right now.

"_When you look at me with those big golden eyes, when you touch me, even when you just speak to me, I don't just go weak at the knees…" _She trailed off, making me feel exactly what she felt in those moments, causing me to tremble and then fall into her, stifling a groan.

She giggled, everyone giggled. Emmett was still bouncing, ready to fight and I was keen for him to get his ass whipped, 'by a girl nonetheless'. He'd better not be too hard on Bella or I'd be telling Rose his chauvinist comment I'd just picked from his mind.

"Are you to just going to stand there and make out or is your little 'angel' there going to show me what's she's made of?" Em challenged, Bella just smiled serenely.

"You want to see what I'm made of do you?" Bella challenged back.

Everyone, including me to several paces back leaving Bella and Emmett in a face-off.

"Any rules?" Emmett questioned

"No rules" Bella looked him straight in the eye

"Ready?" Emmett asked overconfidently

"I'm always ready" Bella countered.

Emmett lunged at Bella and she disappeared, materialising behind his back and disappearing again when he spun round to grab her. This continued for a few minutes until Emmett roared out in frustration.

Bella just teased him, "Oooh, you had enough tough guy, want me to get your Mommy for you, Esme you better come get your son, he's having a tantrum" she called over to Esme.

"You seem to be handling him quite well Bella, I'll let you deal with him…" she giggled. Rose was scowling at Bella now, not enjoying her man being teased.

Bella turned back to Emmett who was ready for round two, a determined look on his face.

"You look uptight Emmett, do you want me to help you calm down?" Bella mocked, but before he could answer, Bella sent a wave of lethargy over him and he slumped to the ground. She was enjoying herself now and suddenly sent a shock wave of giddiness over him and he jumped up to his feet laughing, she did this over and over again.

"Aaarrgh! Make it stop, it's….not….fair" Emmett called out in between mood changes.

By this time my family and I were doubled over laughing, even Rose was laughing albeit restrained.

"Had enough yet big boy?" Bella was grinning from ear to ear. I imagined that being playful with her 'skills' was not something she did often, if ever. The joy on her face was infectious and I grinned back with her.

"Ok ok, I give up, just stop….please?" Emmett rolled around on the ground clutching his stomach. Bella stopped and he sprang up and bounded over to Bella, picking her up and spinning her around.

"That was awesome Bella! I'll pay you good money to do that to Mr Serious over there". He roared laughing, imaging me laughing hysterically against my control. I was definitely laughing more now that Bella was in my life, but doubted she would inflict the same torture on me.

"Put me down you big oaf or I'll unleash my fury!" Bella threatened through a hiccup of giggles.

"What else can you do little one?" Emmett was quietly curious, wary of what Bella would 'unleash' on him next.

"I couldn't do that to you Em, or any of you actually. It's reserved for the bad guys…" she said quietly, looking down at her feet. I knew exactly what she meant and I pulled her to me and held her close in my arms.

"Are we going to get on with the game or what?" Rose huffed impatiently.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called as he walked away. "Do you need the bases explaining to you?" He and Jasper grinned wickedly and I shook my head as I knew where this was going.

"What are the bases?" Bella asked innocently, hiding the fact that although she was unfamiliar to baseball, she knew what they meant.

"Well I'd better explain seeing as Eddie boy here has probably never got off the home plate…" Emmett was in his element now, his teasing me about my lack of experience with women was his life's endeavour.

"Actually Emmett, Edward's more knowledgeable of the bases than you give him credit for. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing…" Bella raised her eyebrows at him now, causing Emmett to flounder, a huge grin then spreading on his face. I glanced at Bella, with a knowing look and would have blushed if I could.

"Enough of this, lets play ball" I announced, eager to change the subject.

Everyone sprang to life and found their positions around the field. Bella stood on the sidelines with Esme who was umpire. I suggested that she just watch the first inning to familiarize herself with the game and then she could join the fielding team. I would be up to bat first and was keen to look good for my girl.

I remembered that I had said I'd teach Bella how to play baseball and led her over to the home plate to stand in front of me. We were not quite touching, apart from where my hands lay over Bella's, correctly positioning her own. There was the familiar tingle in my hands that accompanied touching Bella's skin and I smiled as she looked back at me, her body inching back a little to fit into my front like we were spooning. I stifled a groan as she got as close to me as she could and tried to focus on swinging the bat.

Rose was pitching and I nodded for her to get ready to pitch to Bella. I stepped back for Bella to bat on her own.

"Ok Bella, you ready?". She nodded, looking a little smug.

Rose started with a slow ball that Bella missed, she missed again and again. Rose looked at her with a puzzled smirk and from her point of view I could see Bella closing her eyes when the ball flew towards her.

"Don't shut your eyes Bella, just trust your instincts and judge the speed of your swing with the velocity of the throw, I know you can do this." I called in encouragement.

Bella stood in place and gave a small nod. "Ok Rosalie, give me your best shot" she said with confidence.

Rose smirked and faced Bella side on raising her left leg and planting it in a forward stride as her right arm powered round to release the ball at vampire speed. Rose had every intention of hitting Bella in the face in retaliation for Emmett's humiliation earlier and before I could shout "Rosalie NO!" the ball sped towards Bella. But instead of attempting to swing and hit, she shut her eyes and the ball halted centimetres from her face like it had hit an invisible wall and hung in the air. Her eyes opened, flashing silver at Rose and the ball shot like a bullet back to Rose faster than she could catch it and it smacked her directly on the nose.

I pursed my lips, stifling a laugh as Rose clutched her nose, knowing full well that if she'd been human it would surely be broken and gushed blood by now. The others, bowed their heads, trying not to laugh too. It wouldn't be worth the wrath of Rose if she heard them.

"Touché" Rose spat sarcastically.

"Sorry Rosalie, I told everyone that I'm no good at this game" Bella replied facetiously.

"Rose, that was uncalled for, apologise to Bella right now!" Esme chided.

"Yes Rose, that is no way to behave towards our guest" Carlisle reiterated.

"But, she smacked me in the nose…." she protested like a small child now but was interrupted.

"Rosalie Cullen, stop behaving like a child and say sorry to Bella this instant!" Esme almost growled this time.

Rose clenched her jaw in frustration and sighed a half hearted sorry, "Sorry".

"It's fine Rosalie, I know you were only defending your mates honour and I understand that" Bella replied amiably, glancing towards Emmett smiling.

Emmett looked a little guilty, knowing that he was the cause of the confrontation between them. He was at Rose's side in a flash, leading her off to practice some catches with the others.

Bella dropped her bat and made her way back to me, giving me a smile that made my chest clench. She was so unaffected and gracious even when Rose's intentions were vengeful, something that I knew I would have responded to with fierce hostility. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly, burying my face in her hair then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So, when am I going to get to see your moves?" I whispered into her ear as I kissed gently down her temple to the soft skin just under her ear. Bella tilted her head to allow me to kiss her neck and I breathed in her glorious scent, still amazed at how unaffected I was by her blood, how we all were. I peppered her neck with tiny kisses, tracing a path along her jaw to her soft lips which she opened slightly, her velvety tongue meeting mine for a passionate kiss. We broke away after a minute, aware of our family growing restless to carry on the game.

"Well, I think I've had enough of playing now so I'll just enjoy watching you. Show me what you've got and I'll give you my best cheerleader impression.." she grinned and stepped back from me several paces to the edge of the pitch.

Her eyes raked admiringly over my body in my tight uniform and I got the impression that she was expecting just as much a show from me. I smiled a little shyly, not being used to the whole 'peacock strutting' kind of shows the other Cullen men liked to put on for their mates. I now understood what it was like to have somebody you love find you attractive. All the years that I had endured admiring and salacious comments from women, I had never been the least bit interested, even with Tanya our vampire cousin from Alaska. Their thoughts were sordid and empty and I felt degraded rather than flattered. Bella, on the other hand made me feel like ripping my shirt off and pounding my chest, exhibiting my primal masculinity like some sort of cave man. If it wasn't for the widening of Bella's eyes and huge grin the moment I thought that, I would laughed out loud at the absurdity of it.

I winked to my girl as I sped off to the pitchers mount, it now being my turn to pitch. Esme had joined us now and Alice stood with Bella ready to cheer Jasper and I on. Jasper was in to bat, so our need to impress was thick in the air. Alice whooped and encouraged Jasper as he stretched and flexed his muscles in a blatant show for Alice.

Getting in position to throw the first pitch, I tensed and uncoiled, throwing the ball to Jasper so fast he struck out. It was Bella's turn to whoop and cheer this time, giving her best impression of a giddy cheerleader. Smiling widely I turned back to take another shot at Jasper, he managed a hit this time and made a home run. Alice did a victory dance on the spot, grabbing Bella to reluctantly to join in, then sprang, twirled and somersaulted expertly into the air like a professional gymnast.

Jasper took a bow towards Alice, his eyes and his smile bright with pride.

"_Time to rise to the challenge" _I thought to myself. We readied ourselves and I stretched and lunged, growling as I shot the ball to Jasper like a bullet from a gun causing him to strike out again. I felt Bella's eyes on me at I took the pitch, that familiar feeling tingling in my body as she reflected what she was feeling back to me, causing me to shudder from desire.

Bella, following in Alice's footsteps, clapped and cheered and in a flash used Alice as a springboard to somersault some twenty feet in the air, double twisting and landing daintily next to me. She smoothed her skirt down after the prime view she had just given me of her matching shorts. Grinning broadly at me she purred, "enjoy the view?".

I gulped eyes wide "it's burned into my memory to enjoy again and again…".

At that moment, Alice gasped and her vision focussed on an area of forest directly in line with the mountain range to the east of us. A hazy picture of three vampires, eyes red and appearance feral, stalking towards our direction at speed flashed between us. I grabbed Bella tightly to me, the others surrounding us in a circle as the threat became apparent. The nomad vampires scents were on the breeze causing high alert amongst my family, not just for Bella's sake, but for the risk they posed to our family and the nearby townsfolk. Nomads did not normally hunt in this area having come across our scent spread all over the surrounding area for miles. It was like animals marking their territory, you just didn't invade it without fear of a fight.

Bella tensed, reading the situation in all of our minds in an instant, her eyes flashed silver as she looked into mine, apprehension evident as she clutched tightly to my shirt.

"Why are they here?" she asked nervously.

"They're curious, they heard us playing, the noise attracted them….and possibly your scent", I added ruefully. "Don't worry my love, I won't let anything happen to you" I added, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

"I'm not worried about me…" she stopped. Bella was worried about me and my family and the possibility that there may be an ugly confrontation.

The three figures emerged from the depths of the forest, slowly stalking towards us, obviously wary of encountering a large group of vampires such as my family. There were two men and a woman, one tall with dirty blonde hair falling shaggily around his face, his clothing stained and torn in places. His face was hard, his red eyes calculating and downright evil. The other was darker skinned, possibly from European descent and dressed a little eccentrically like he'd raided a costume wardrobe. His eyes were also red and calculating, but in a less confrontational way. As they stopped several feet away from us I noticed the female, her wild red hair flew around in the breeze, contrasting vividly against her pale skin. She looked jittery, her eyes darting nervously between each member of my family before resting on mine to stare at me intensely. She smiled seductively, completely oblivious to Bella clutched to my chest and a flurry of lewd visions flooded my mind. She was a succubus and upon seeing me she was instantly attracted and regarded me as her 'prey'. Bella stiffened in my arms, fully aware of her intentions. As our leader, Carlisle stepped forward from our circle, the others closing the gap to shield Bella and I.

"Good afternoon, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. What brings you to these parts?" Carlisle's tone was neutral, wary.

The blonde vampire stepped forward, his body tense and face aloof and offered a curt reply. "We heard the hunting is good around here". It was obvious they hadn't recently fed as their eyes were a deep burgundy red. Hungry eyes.

His voice was deep and his eyes flashed with hidden malice, for some reason I couldn't get a complete read on his thoughts. Alice seemed confused, he was unpredictable and it unnerved her too.

He didn't give their names in return and just scanned the faces over Carlisle's shoulder but from the thoughts of the other two I gleaned their names were James, Laurent and Victoria. His eyes honed in on Bella and I in the middle. My senses went on full alert as James recognised the fact that one among us had a heart beat.

"We would prefer it if you didn't hunt in the vicinity, we are settled in this area and the risk of exposure would be…." Carlisle didn't get to finish. James dropped into a crouch, his eyes wide, nostrils flaring and teeth bared.

His companions followed suit as did we all, I turned Bella to my side, partly shielding her with my arm.

"A _human?" _James spat incredulously, Bella and his eyes locked. His eyes were full of bloodlust, hers full of fear. But her fear was for the fight about to ensue and for the vicious thoughts she was hearing in their minds.

None of us answered not wishing to reveal Bella's true nature. We would defend her if it came down to it but I also knew that this wouldn't be the first time she'd fought a vampire, having witnessed in her mind the destruction of my kind in the most incredible way.

"She's with us, we don't…share your diet" Jasper spoke up now, his experience with volatile vampires giving him extra confidence in this situation. "I suggest you leave, now" he added with sternly.

"You don't feed on humans? How ridiculous!" He laughed maniacally. "We don't intend to leave until we've fed.." he added, his teeth baring further, eyes focussed on Bella's jugular. His mind was pure evil, he intended to take Bella from us by force and drain her in the woods, raping her brutally and ripping her body to pieces.

I bared my teeth in return, a growl erupting from my chest. Bella stroked my face, a motion she meant to be calming.

"If you don't leave now, we'll be forced to defend her". Carlisle growled uncharacteristically, his patience for this situation wavering. The rest of my family were poised in a crouch now, teeth bared and ready to strike.

"Leave NOW" Emmett roared, he was itching for a fight and our large numbers and Emmett's huge bulk was the other two's only concern. James seemed to think himself a match for all of us and lunged at Carlisle throwing him out of the way before he could react.

Victoria and Laurent went for Alice and Jasper as Emmett and Esme went to Carlisle's aid, Rose dashed over to help Alice as Jasper skilfully evaded Laurent, snapping his arms off one by one, the screeching noise satisfying in my ears as I registered the deafeningly loud roars of pain as the rest of his limbs were torn from him. Victoria was fast and darted deftly around my sisters suddenly sped off into the forest, my sisters hot on her heels.

James was on Carlisle's back now, my fathers head gripped in his arms ready to rip it from his shoulders.

"One step closer and Daddy dearest loses his head" James seethed, his eyes wild. Esme, Jasper and Emmett stood back, horrified and torn about what to do. My mothers eyes were wide with fear as Carlisle looked desperately into her eyes.

All this time, I didn't realise Bella was trying to get out of my grip, distracted by the dilemma of protecting Bella and going to Carlisle's aid.

"_Let me go Edward, please….I can help" _she implored, her calm strong voice drawing my attention finally.

"_I can't let you go, he could kill you!" _I pleaded with her, surely she saw his intentions?

"_Remember my vision in my room? Trust me…please?" _she begged me now, flashes of how she planned to overcome James flooded my mind. I let her go, trusting she knew what to do.

"James, let Carlisle go, take me instead" she called as she walked slowly towards them. I saw in Carlisle's mind as he looked at Bella that her eyes were flashing silver now, her face composed.

James smiled smugly, instantly throwing Carlisle back into Jasper, Emmett and Esme, Esme and Carlisle clinging to each other tightly. My brothers looked over to me asking what to do, I raised my hand to indicate that they should stay put. James darted to Bella, grabbed her by the throat and held her against him, his free hand sliding up her thigh and gripping her backside hard.

I couldn't help but let out a fierce snarl, my instinct to protect my mate overpowering.

"Stay there Edward, I'm fine, all of you stay back". Bella's tone was stern and calm.

"That's right, this is my meal and I don't like to share my food, you can watch if you like…" he trailed off and as just before he was about to sink his teeth into Bella's throat, he looked into her eyes. He like to look into his victims eyes just before their death, getting a sick twisted pleasure from their fear. This time, the fear was in _his_ eyes as Bella pierced his with a blinding white light, this time she spoke no words like that night in Port Angeles, she just kept staring at James. His hands dropped from her throat and her backside as he slumped to his knees, his eye sockets now smouldering. Streams of white light beamed out from under his skin as his clothes smoked and burst into flames leaving him naked. James let out a strangled animalistic cry as his crystalline vampire flesh was now glowing like red hot coals, his hair singed and melted on his head. It was like he was being burnt alive, from the inside out. Finally James ceased his screaming, the glowing started to fade and as his body cooled from the heat, it fractured and split into millions of sand like particles.

Only a few seconds had passed but what I was witnessing felt like minutes. Bella had stepped back a few paces now, her eyes returning to their beautiful green.

We stared at James' remains in utter disbelief. Bella suddenly looked very tired and she slumped to the ground holding her head in her hands. I rushed to her, sweeping her up in my arms as she buried her face in my chest sobbing. Alice and Rose broke through the trees and were by our side in an instant, joining the rest of my family swarmed around us in concern.

"Bella, look at me…" I lifted her chin and bought her distraught face to mine wiping hot tears from her cheeks. Her mind was full of the vile memories of James' victims, taunting, torturing and draining them, Victoria and Laurent joining in sometimes. Sometimes James kept his victims for weeks, especially the women, repeatedly drinking from them but keeping them alive to feed upon, raping and degrading them until their bodies could take it no more. Finally tearing at their skin to drain every last drop of blood, ripping them to pieces and burning their remains. This was torture of a mental kind for Bella, seeing this kind of suffering and feeling his utter lack of respect for human life.

"He was…he…he..was the…the most vile c..creature I've had to.. to destroy yet." Bella struggled to get the words out through the sobs, the pain she felt from what she saw in James' mind ripped through her. I felt it like it was my own and would do anything to make it go away. I wanted to run and smash and rip and roar until the hatred I felt for James subsided, but his presence still lingered enough to torture my beloved and I hated the thought of him even more.

Smoothing her hair and I rubbed her back soothingly, "Shhh Bella, its ok, I'm here".

My parents approached us and Carlisle reached out to take Bella's hand, his concern and his gratitude evident. "Bella, I owe you my life…thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. I..need…to…go…" Bella stuttered out.

"Lets get you back to the house, the storm is turning again" Esme's voice was full of motherly concern, Bella still had a human body after all, the shock of the what happened with James, coupled with an imminent overhead thunderstorm at the forefront of her mind.

We had sat down now, Bella resting in my lap and her sobs started to subside. I brought her chin up and wiped the tears away from her eyes, kissing them gently.

"I need to go somewhere Edward…it's hard to explain but I'd like you to come with me…please?" she whispered to me timidly.

"Of course my love, where you go, I go…always". I had not seen Bella this vulnerable and affected before, she had been so strong, so amazingly powerful just now, but it was like James and his vile mind sucked the life from her.

She turned to my parents, both of them reeling from what had just happened and feeling remorse for what pain James had inflicted. They deemed it their fault. "Carlisle, Esme, please don't feel guilty. You are good people and deserve your eternal happiness. I couldn't stand by while such a vile creature roamed around free, it's part of my purpose to erase despicables like him and I am not harmed…just upset".

Esme and Carlisle both nodded. "OK Bella, thank you again. We shall be eternally grateful to you" Esme stroked Bella shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"I haven't forgotten that we need to talk but I need to recuperate for a short while. Lets talk this evening?

"If you're sure you're up to it Bella, I would very much like to talk with you" Esme's replied and then turned to Alice and Rose.

"What happened with the redhead, where is she?" Esme asked, concern in her tone.

"She escaped us, she's one slippery bitch" Rose answered.

"We couldn't keep up with her, she behaved so erratically, evading us all the way to the mountains and then we lost her scent completely." Alice huffed in defeat.

"Well, let's hope she got the message and doesn't come back.." Jasper said warily, putting his arm around Alice, relieved to have her back in once piece.

I turned back to Bella, "where are we going love?"

"Somewhere peaceful I like to go when I need to…unwind" she replied vaguely.

"See you later, everyone" Bella directed to my family and then in a blink we were gone.


	18. Chapter 18

_**THE ANGEL**_

_Bella knows in her heart and mind that she and Edward will commit to eternity together and knowing this, lowers her inhibitions. They are deeply in love and connected by their souls, giving her love to him is only natural and a beautiful shared experience. In this chapter he will see Bella at her most vulnerable._

_Authors Note: Thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews. I'm trying hard to update as much as possible. I've started another story as the ideas just kept bouncing around and interfering with my thoughts on TA, please check it out on my story list it's called Broken Hearts and Broken minds. It's my take on New Moon with a more grown up feel featuring intense sex, violence and bad language. _

_p.s apologies for this short update, my inspiration is fluctuating this week… _

_Mx_

**The Ecstasy**

**EPOV**

Before I had the chance to blink we appeared in a clearing surrounded by deep forest, a lake twice the size of a football field gently lapped at the earth that crept to the edge of the darkness. Several large boulders were partially immersed at the edge of the lake in a random formation, one of which we were stood on. I was familiar with this lake as it wasn't that far from our home and I had enjoyed a swim or two in the tranquil water. The sky was cloudy with the odd break to allow a tiny beam of sunlight through here and there, the storm having passed over the area. The scene was almost ethereal but nothing in that moment compared to the ethereal beauty in my arms. She smiled serenely as she turned to face the lake, my front to her back. We looked at the scene for several minutes before she tilted her head back for me to kiss her.

"This is my special place, my sanctuary" she breathed with a contented sigh.

"It's very peaceful, I can see why you'd like to come here" I spoke into her neck as I trailed my lips and nose down her soft skin.

"I want to show you something, please sit on the rock back there…." she walked forward, breaking our embrace and looked out onto the water. I did as she wanted and jumped up to one of the rocks that were balanced on the one we stood on.

Bella slipped off her shoes and socks and then pulled her jersey over her head, her hair fell loosely over her shoulders down to her bra strap which she then reached behind and unclasped. I was holding my breath now, the anticipation of knowing that she intended to undress completely and go skinny dipping causing me to become very aroused.

As her bra dropped I noticed the faint image of wings on her back. It didn't look like a tattoo, it was too real.

"Wings…" I said out loud to myself and wishing I could touch them.

Bella didn't respond but glanced over her shoulder with a knowing smile and undid her skirt letting it fall to the ground around her feet. She was now standing in just her panties and the sight of her nearly naked was almost my undoing. I forced myself to stay on the rock, my eyes taking in every delicious inch of her creamy pale skin contrasted by her jet black hair. I groaned quietly when she slipped the panties off her hips slowly and let them fall with the other items.

Her figure was magnificent, so feminine and curvaceous, her waist was slim and curved on her hips leading to a pert bottom. I was frozen in place, my breathing rapid, swallowing my venom repeatedly as it built up in my mouth from my raging desire. She was so beautiful and I wanted nothing more than to run my hands over her soft skin, exploring her curves. She stepped out of the pool of clothing and bounded three paces before launching herself off the edge of the boulder into a splashless dive. It was several minutes before the water began to ripple to signify Bella's ascent from the depths. Instead of hands breaking the surface of the water, a black velvet swan emerged, its magnificent wings partially opened ready to fly. I knew it was her, the clues were everywhere but I could not have imagined that Bella could perform such a transformation. It was truly magical to watch as the swan shot into the sky, wings fully extended and positioned its body to descend back towards the water in an effortless glide. Tilting its body to the right, the swan turned in a tight semi-circle to glide towards me each second getting closer to the water before skimming the surface and refolding its wings against its body. The swan serenely glided towards the waters edge and moved in a figure eight pattern as I walked slowly over the rock to the edge, not sure if any fast movements would scare it. I was mesmerised by the familiarity of this creature, the shiny black feathers, graceful neck and piercing green eyes achingly beautiful to behold.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively, not sure what sort of response to hope for.

The swan ceased its movements and appeared to tread water, its eyes focussed on mine.

"_Edward, my love" the_ voice in my head was Bella's but the intonation was different.

I smiled and dropped off the edge of the rock and made my way to the waters edge, crouching to come down to the swan's eye level. Coming closer, she gradually came out of the water to stand directly in front of me, only a foot away. I reached out my hand smooth down the neck of this beautiful creature, the familiar spark that existed between Bella and I still present. After stroking her neck for a couple of minutes I Bella spoke again.

"_Care to take a swim with me?"_ Not waiting for an answer before paddling back into the lake and gliding into deeper water before submerging its head, the body swiftly following and disappeared into the depths.

I'd only just taken my shoes and socks off and was pulling my jersey over my head when Bella burst through the surface of the water and plunged back in, back to her human form. Her head emerged from the water in the centre of the lake and beckoned me with her finger, smiling invitingly with her pouty lips. I was a little hesitant as I dropped my pants, but then in a flash was diving into the water and by her side in a moment. We trod water a couple of feet from each other, my eyes wide in astonishment.

"Bella, again you've stunned me. I can barely comprehend what it just saw, you are truly a beautiful and magnificent creature" I shook my head in disbelief, my words inadequately describing the vision before.

"Its how I cleanse my mind after a particularly harrowing experience, or when I just need to think". She drifted slowly towards me, only inches separating us now.

I was acutely aware that we were naked and the charge of electricity between us was palpable, the surge of desire pulsing through my body was taking control and I closed the gap, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and slipping the other around her waist. Our skin tingled as it came into contact sending shivers all over my body. Her breasts were pressed up against my chest, the hardened nipples igniting my skin as we moved against one another touching and squeezing. I groaned loudly as her hands found my backside and she wrapped her legs around my waist, the tip of my manhood sliding against her centre. I pulled her tightly to me, and kissed her urgently, our tongues sliding against one another's eagerly. Her breathing was rapid and she moaned appreciatively, squeezing and palming my backside and causing me to grind into her.

There were no words, they were not needed, our eyes did the talking as we spoke silently to each other, words of adoration and desire pouring over us. The kiss broke for me to lavish tenderness upon her neck and throat and as my lips travelled over these sensitive areas, Bella called to me in my mind.

"_Edward, my love, my life…..I want to give myself to you, make love to me here, now". _

"_Bella, my love, my life….I will do anything for you, for us"._

I kissed her slowly and languidly, our tongues dancing together, our hands trailing and exploring each others bodies. I broke the kiss to resume my trail of kissing and licking the skin of her neck and chest causing Bella to arch gentle away from me, offering me her gorgeous breasts, the nipples puckered and dark. I took one in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the areola before flicking the bud with the tip of my tongue, repeating this action over and over. Her skin was delicious and I could have licked her all over but instead moved my attention to her other breast and trailed my fingers gently over the one I had just left, squeezing and stroking her delicate skin.

Bella was whimpering and panting now, all the time moving herself over my hardness as a sure sign that she wanted me inside her.

"Take me Edward, I'm yours, I want you inside me" she whispered seductively into my ear as she delicately licked and sucked my earlobe and the skin of my neck just below. I bolt of pleasure shot down my spine and straight to my groin, causing me to buck up entering her slightly.

She gripped my shoulders tightly, still licking and sucking at my neck as she sank down slowly allowing her muscles to acclimatise. Our simultaneous cries of pleasure were muffled into one another's shoulders as I mimicked her attention to my neck. I liked and sucked gently on her skin, making sure not to mark her, the tantalising pulse of her vein below the surface hypnotising me as we pulsed together. Our connection was mind blowing, the intensity of the pleasure we felt buzzing through my nerve endings like I was a livewire. Our hips moved together slowly and sensuously and I could tell it wouldn't be long before we both climaxed. Bella was shivering and it wasn't from the cold, her body was hot and almost glowed to the point that it warmed mine and illuminated the water around us.

"_Oh Edward…. you are mine….all of you, your beautiful face, sensual body, intelligent mind and generous soul… I love you"_. With each gentle thrust Bella's breathing and heart rate quickened, her orgasm started to spasm and intensify and she burst into a glorious climax. Her muscles clenched tightly and repeatedly around me causing my own orgasm that had been building with hers to explode, a loud growl erupting from my chest as I gripped her hips to keep us firmly together. I was hardly aware that the lake was lit up as if by an underwater spotlight, momentarily glancing down to see the light coming from both our bodies, not just hers.

"_Oh Bella, Oh my angel, I love you so so much. I love you love you love you" _I chanted as I rode the wave of my orgasm. Bella's body still twitched and pulsed around me for several minutes and I enjoyed the total abandon on her face as she threw her head back, arching in my hold and allowing me to shower her throat and chest with kisses. We were glowing with pure ecstasy and her thoughts of this shared euphoria felt blew my mind causing me to climax a second time.

I held Bella tightly to me as I launched myself towards the waters edge using Bella's body for balance and keeping her head up. I strode out of the water and lay her gently on one of the rocks, our bodies still entwined. I stroked her hair gently and brushed my thumbs over her temples before leaning down to kiss her tenderly. I didn't want to let her go, I was extremely content being so intimately connected and felt the desire to take her again rush through my loins. I was surprised at my insatiable appetite, the feeling of wanting to worship Bella's body was overpowering, I wanted to make love to her for hours, days even.

Bella opened her eyes, they flashed silver and green around her enlarged pupils, and gave me a wicked smile. I knew she had read my mind and felt my body's intentions clearly and gently started to move her hips up to meet mine again. This time was just as intense as both of us cried out together, our voices echoing around the lake.

We held each other for a while, our limbs entwined, her fingers gently stroking through my hair and over my face.

"We are one now Edward, I gave myself to you and you to me, that is our commitment. Where you go I go too, what we feel we feel together and what we see and hear will be ours. Each passing day you will feel more alive until the day you choose to share my life force, ultimately becoming like me".

I gazed into her eyes, the realisation that the love we had just made was as strong as a marriage, we belonged to each other now and no piece of paper or church ceremony would compare. Bella's choice to commit to me was sanctified by her creator, our bodies bound together in a union so strong it was like we were one being.

"I long for that day Bella. Preparations need to be made, I need to talk with my family about how it will affect us all. Will I…will I be mortal, human?" I asked tentatively.

"Your body will be human but your soul will be eternal, immortal. We'll be angels together Edward". Her words were joyous and filled me with emotion.

"An angel…." I mused, a smile creeping upon my lips.

"We can choose to stay with your family, get married in the conventional sense for my parents sake and we will age to the point that is conceivable to the public eye. When my parents pass, we can start again at whatever stage we wish, go wherever we want to go, but we must always remember our purpose".

Her words were a huge comfort to me, the thought of leaving my family was upsetting. The overwhelming knowledge that I would turn from monster to angel because of our love was phenomenal, along with the fact that we wouldn't be bound to the constraints that my life had been under for over a century. I would be able to walk in the sun, breathe air, sleep! I could touch Bella without fear of the monster inside hurting her, I could go anywhere, do anything I wanted, all with the love of my life by my side.

I pulled Bella to me tightly and felt the emotions well up in me, tearless sobs howling from my chest from the sheer joy of her gift to me. I buried my face in her neck as she smoothed my hair, gently cooing in my ear words of love and comfort.

"_I promise to embrace life and to adore you every minute of every day for the rest of eternity, you are my deliverance from the prison of darkness I have endured for so long". _

"_You are the love I have searched for all my existence and I too will share my endless love with you". _The sincerity of our words were sealed with a tender, lengthy kiss.

I gently pulled myself away from Bella and flashed over to get our clothes. Whilst we dressed, we stole more kisses and the electricity still crackling every time we touched. I was pretty sure that we could have stayed and kissed and made love for hours, but we needed to get back. The sky was darkening signifying that it was Bella's dinner time and as if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

"You make me hungry" she teased, running her finger down my chest tracing the muscles there and down to my navel.

"Hungry for what my angel?" I winked mischievously, trailing my fingers down her waist and hips and back up again.

"Well, if you were a food, you'd be 'Death by chocolate" and that's my favourite. I could eat it all day, every day for the rest of my existence…" she licked her lips and looked at me if I literally _was_ something to eat.

I grinned and nuzzled her neck, running my tongue over her pulse again. "Mmmmm, if I was true to my nature, you would be my favourite food and I would devour you hungrily". Indecent thoughts of my tongue tasting a different nectar caused a twinge in my groin.

She let out a giggle, my words and fantasy amusing her. We finally found the will to break away and I pulled myself up and held out my hands to help her up, admiring her body as she lay prone before me. Images of me eating my first meal in 90 years flashed through her mind along with many human experiences I had long since forgotten. I grinned widely as the excitement of what to come buzzed through me like a child on Christmas Eve.

Bella held me close and before I a chance to relax my grin, we were in my bedroom.

"I must get a bed in here…" I said with a wink and a grin like a Cheshire cat as I walked her back to my sofa intent on carrying on where we left off.

"What sort of beast have I unleashed? You're incorrigible!" she giggled girlishly as I tumbled on top of her, nuzzling her neck and allowing my hands to roam down to her bosom.

"Would you like me to stop my love?" I teased, not relenting in my explorations of her neck and breasts.

"Never stop, my love…_ever_" the last word was almost lost in a breathy whisper in my mouth as I stroked my tongue over hers, my mind going blank as we lost ourselves in bliss.


	19. Chapter 19

_**THE ANGEL**_

_In this chapter Bella talks candidly to Carlisle and Esme about her links with their past. _

_Authors Note: Thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews and PM's. Sorry if I can't reply individually, I've a lot on my plate! I'm sorry for how long it's taken to update; with a combination of kids, work, holidays and technology problems it's been a while. I intend to shorten the chapters a bit in order to give a more frequent update, hopefully one a week. I'm also being daft and writing my other story 'Broken Hearts and Broken Minds simultaneously whilst having ideas for a third story that's completely different to either of these. I can also blame some very good writers of FF whose stories have distracted me, I have put some recommendations at the bottom for stories where the writing and storyline are superb. I promise to update as frequently as poss if you keep reviewing. Thanks. _

_Mx_

**Blast from the Past**

**BPOV**

As much as I wanted to stay wrapped in Edwards's arms all day and night, it was now approaching early evening and I could smell delicious aromas wafting from the kitchen. I pulled Edward up from his sofa and dragged him out of his bedroom before he had a chance to protest.

"Bella, what are you in such a hurry for, I was quite enjoying myself..." he caught me round the waist from behind and nuzzled my neck, gently kissing a trail to my mouth. I giggled at his ticklish kisses as his cool breath tantalised the fine hairs on my skin.

"Although your kisses are delicious I'm not so sure you're as satisfying as Esme's dinner," I teased as I arched back and nipped his earlobe gently with my teeth before darting down the stairs.

"Oooh, that was a low blow, _I'm coming to get you_... "Edward replied in mock hurt as he somehow managed to speed past me and grab me by the waist and fling me over his shoulder tickling my sides as I squirmed.

Esme was cooking for me tonight and her joy in being able to perform such a mundane human task was evident in the emotions emanating from her as she chopped, stirred and mashed. She stopped for a moment to observe our playful display, her thoughts full of satisfaction in the knowledge that she knew we had taken the next step in our relationship. The change in Edward was obvious, his mood was light-hearted and the mischievous, the comfortable way we interacted spoke volumes to her.

"Edward! Put Bella down, you've had plenty of time to 'play' with her, her dinner is almost ready" she smirked.

Edward pouted and stopped tickling me and set me down, kissing the top of my head tenderly as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Sorry Bella, but you did deserve it for wounding my ego..." he pouted.

"Hmm, I suppose that makes us even. Anyway, you _know _I don't mean it". I kissed his nose gently and grabbed his hand, walking up behind Esme who was arranging my dinner on a plate for me. It smelled wonderful and it was the most artfully arranged Toad in the Hole and mash I had ever seen.

"Wow Esme, it's a work of art, I bet it tastes as yummy as it looks!" I dipped my finger in the gravy she was pouring into a small jug and popped my finger in my mouth. Edward was staring at me, his eyes blackened and hungry as my tongue lapped at the gravy.

To my amusement, it didn't take much to arouse Edward and a growing part of me enjoyed the knowledge of how much power I had over him in this way. It was ironic how my thoughts and feelings towards Edward were becoming more playful and sexy even. It was as if being together merged our two minds as well as our bodies. I knew that eventually, Edward would take on more and more human characteristics, the physical changes being very subtle as his organs and flesh regenerated due to my life force. His mind would take on some of my consciousness, we would be able to communicate without words, share each other's feelings and move as one. My pure nature and love for life was already permeating Edwards's consciousness which showed in his joy for our relationship and his steadily changing personality. He was becoming more relaxed and content. My consciousness, on the other hand, was taking on some of the darker aspects of Edwards psyche. I had underestimated how much I would change as we got closer. It was nothing that I was scared or ashamed of and I was sure that he had begun to notice that I wasn't as reserved. I kept getting flashes of desire rush through my body every time he spoke, looked at me or touched me which is how Edward had reacted to me before we made love, how he still reacted to me.

Edward finally blinked as I tore my eyes away from his, sat down on a stool and tucked into the feast before me. I smiled at how mischievous I had become, pleased with how much pleasure I could make Edward feel after decades of abstinence. The meal was delicious and I couldn't help the moans of appreciation from bursting free.

"Esme, you are a genius in the kitchen, it's as good as my Mums". Esme grinned widely and beamed with pride. Edward just stood staring in disbelief as I devoured the entire plate, rubbing my tummy in satisfaction when I had finished.

"Thank you Bella, that's a high compliment".

"Wow, I've never seen a female devour their meal with such relish, you sure do enjoy your food...I like that in a woman" Edward added bashfully.

"I'm glad. How else do I maintain these curves? I can't stand rabbit food; give me meat and potatoes any day...and pudding too!" I grinned and licked my lips. I loved my food and joking aside, needed the energy it gave me for my human body. I used a lot of energy maintaining my human facade and enjoyed my naturally curvy physique. The skin and bone look did not suit me and in Edwards mind I knew he appreciated it too. He came from an era where women were naturally curvaceous and showed off their figures in waist and cleavage enhancing bodices. His feelings gave him away when he imagined running his hands over my full breasts and the curve of my hips.

Why was it that food elicited a sexual response in men? I had seen in Edwards thoughts how his desire flamed when he hunted, and his desire raged when he watched me eating. His eyes focussed on my tongue and how I licked my lips and the moans of appreciation as tastes exploded in my mouth. Pure and simple, it was a primal response and parts of Edward were primal, almost animalistic. The hunter, his desirable prey and the sated hunger.

"I wholly agree Bella, girls these days are too skinny, always concerned with dieting, it's not healthy" Esme replied in a typically motherly fashion.

"Would you like dessert Bella?" Esme added.

"No thanks, I'm actually pretty full. I think I'd just like to relax. Would you like me to tell you how I first saw you and Carlisle?" I replied with a little apprehension.

"Oh, yes, yes please, if you're sure?" Esme replied hesitantly, the feelings of apprehension furrowing her brow.

"Absolutely sure, please don't worry about me, I'll be fine".

Edward took her hand in both of his and smiled gently, "it's ok Mom, we're here, and it'll be fine". She sighed and nodded as I took her hand after Edward released it, gently pulling her into the living room. Carlisle and the rest of the family joined us having overheard our conversation.

"I think it's best if I show you all as I speak, is that ok?" I looked around at the puzzled faces; this was one of my 'talents' they didn't know about.

"I can show you my mind collectively, but we must be directly touching to do so. Esme, Carlisle, are you happy for me to share this with the rest of your family?" I added to clarify the situation.

They looked at one another and Carlisle answered for them both. "Yes Bella, they already know what happened".

"Ok then. Please sit with me on the floor, I will be in the middle, you need to touch me to see." I sat cross legged with Edward behind me; I relaxed back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head gently on my shoulder. I took one of Esme and Carlisle's hands and placed them in mine. The others placed their hands on my arms, Jasper and Alice one side, Emmett and Rosalie the other.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, my mind flashing back through time like flicking through a microfiche. Vivid images of Carlisle entering and leaving the hospital he worked at flashed through my mind; the perspective was from high up, looking down from several stories. I spoke as I showed them my memories.

"I had sensed vampires in the city and had been watching Carlisle for several days from the rooftop opposite. His behaviour was uncharacteristic of a true vampire, he was golden eyed, never fed from humans and was working as a doctor. I heard only good and caring thoughts from his mind; therefore I was intrigued and decided to watch his future".

Then the vision morphed to Esme as a girl, maybe 13 or 14 being carried by her father from a shabby looking carriage into the a small hospital, her leg jutted out at an awkward angle, obviously broken.

"I was perplexed but fascinated as Carlisle treated Esme, the compassion he displayed and the devotion that emanated from his body as he treated her was well above that of any other patient I had witnessed him with. He realised Esme as his future mate, but only had innocent intentions for her. She was only a minor but he was prepared to wait for her to mature before declaring his love for her. I saw his loneliness, his longing for a female companion and I knew that fate had drawn them together and decided to let it take its course".

More memories morphed of Esme growing into a lovely young woman, Carlisle watching her from a distance, unsure of how to introduce himself to her. Then an argument between Esme and her father as he announced her arranged marriage to a stranger she was not in love with. Carlisle was desolate when he realised she was to be married. He watched her get married to a much older man, he was unkind and verbally abusive, he forced himself upon her repeatedly to produce an heir, eventually divorcing her and throwing her out onto the street with nothing when no child was forthcoming.

Esme let out a dry sob at the vivid memory, Carlisle's expression was pained and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder.

"I watched over you when your husband threw you out, I knew you were pregnant, only by a few weeks though. I was the woman who showed you the women's shelter, you probably don't remember". I showed a vision of me, looking almost exactly as I do now, but with clothes from the period and a different hairstyle.

Staggered visions of Esme over the months of her pregnancy showed a broken young woman, struggling to get by but always kind and caring to others who found refuge at the shelter. The next memory would be painful and I stroked Esme's hand as I held it, soothing her with calm and love. Edward gripped me tighter around the waist and kissed me lightly on the cheek as our shared thoughts showed him my anxiousness at the anticipated memory.

"You had no means to get to a hospital, so the women at the shelter tried in vain to help deliver your baby for you. It was in a breech position and you struggled for hours to deliver him, unaware that he was starved of oxygen in the womb from the tangled umbilical cord and had died only a short time before delivery. I didn't intervene as I knew that this was best for him".

Esme's shocked expression caused me to lose my focus and the images died. She withdrew her hand sharply, as did the others. The look of pain at my admission was overwhelming and the others were all staring at me in shock, their thoughts confused at how I could allow this to happen. All but Edward, who already saw what I was about to say.

Grabbing back Esme's hand I looked into her eyes and I willed her to have faith in my admission, allowing feelings of trust and understanding to flow through me. "Let me explain why, please just watch". The others resumed their touch on my skin as I closed my eyes to show Esme the rest of her painful experience.

I resumed my memory of watching Esme holding her stillborn baby in her arms, a memory she only vaguely recollected. Esme's hand tightened in mine as her body shook with grief, a grief mirrored by the fragile, exhausted young woman of my memory. Esme's despair and sadness washed over us all, projected through my body as I showed and felt the depth of her grief for her dead child.

"Esme, what you could not have known due to the limited knowledge of medical professionals at the time, was that your baby had a genetic heart and lung defect that would have caused his death within a day of being born. I allowed him to die, safe in your womb as he wouldn't have been able to draw sufficient breath for his body to function. His death outside the womb would have been slow and painful".

Esme slowly nodded her head in acceptance and understanding. Her trembling lips hesitated to say what she thought, why had I let her jump from the cliff?

"Why did I let you try to kill yourself? Because I saw your future in the minute before you stepped off the cliff. Your future was Carlisle. He was the only one that could give you enough love to soothe your grief and to give you the family you always craved, albeit an unconventional one". I withdrew my hands from theirs, slumping back on Edward and resting my head on his shoulder, the combined remorse and grief had taken its toll and I couldn't help but weep a little into Edwards shoulder as he held me.

"It's why I didn't attack you all when I first saw you, your eyes...I'd seen them before in Carlisle and felt sure that you could only be good, but was still very wary of you. I was never totally sure that you hadn't seen me when I was watching you all those years ago". Carlisle nodded in understanding, as did Edward. He knew the extent to which I was apprehensive about our first encounter.

"Thank you Bella, I'll never be able to truly express how grateful I am for you to show me so much of my past, even if it was painful to witness. To see my son again and to see the depth of Carlisle's love for me from a different perspective was, well, it was amazing". She reached forward to throw her arms around me as Edward released me to her.

We held each other for several minutes and I whispered to her "I see it Esme, I see how you feel, there's no need. You're most welcome".

Carlisle and the others were quiet, processing the traumatic images of Esme's past, a new feeling of understanding and compassion for her motherly nature inspired them to allow Esme to coddle them just that little bit more.

"I hate to say this, but I should be getting home". I sighed and kissed Edward on the cheek as he pulled me up, still keeping a tight hold of me like he didn't want to let me go, ever.

"That was awesome Bella, was it hard for you to share? I could barely cope with the emotions myself" Jasper asked nervously.

"It was hard, as I feel and see all your thoughts and feelings at the same time as relaying mine. I feel a little drained to be honest, I'll probably sleep like the dead tonight" I joked and the family all chuckled at the irony.

"Thank you so much for sharing your home with me and the wonderful dinner, I had a brilliant time". I looked to Edward who had gathered my things ready to take me home.

"It's been wonderful to have you here Bella, I hope that you will come back soon. I think we can all agree that you're one of the family now". Carlisle spoke sincerely and with affection. I kissed him on the cheek, appreciative of the fatherly welcome to the family.

"Thank you Carlisle, you all feel like family to me too".

"Let's get you home my love". I gave everyone a hug and Edward walked me to the door.

"Bye, see you soon" I said quietly and walked out the open door to the Edwards car. Slipping into the seat, I lay my head back on the headrest and reached for Edwards hand as he manoeuvred the car down the driveway.

"Just when I think you can't be any more amazing, you go and surprise me again. Thank you for what you did, Esme is truly indebted to you. She finally feels that her life was meant to be because of you. She has as much love for you as the rest of us, you have become like a daughter to her".

I smiled and nodded, too tired to talk anymore. "I know". I felt Edwards hand brush my cheek and then my lips, the gesture being tender and full of love in that small movement. I had become not only bound to Edward, but to his family as well and he was overcome with the impact I had made on his family's life. He knew that I could reveal memories from all of his family members if I so chose to and the possibility of them gaining back human memories long forgotten were overwhelming.

The feeling of contentment as I felt Edward lift me from the car, half asleep was bliss and I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms. I could tell that my parents were already in bed and so Edward carried me silently to my room and laid me on the bed. He gently undressed me and pulled the covers over me.

"Stay with me, please?" I asked sleepily, not wanting to be alone after spending so much time with him.

With my eyes already closed, I heard his clothes slip to the floor and his cool body slide into bed next to me. His arms enclosed around me and I rested my head on his chest, humming in contentment as I wrapped myself around him. His body practically bloomed with warmth as my life force seeped through him and he purred with contentment at the feeling. In that moment there was no lust, just love. Contentment and affection flowed through us, saturating our bodies and minds.

"_I love you Edward" _

"_As I love you my Bella"_

* * *

><p><em>My Recommendations:<em>

_Hamartia Rocks by edwards-girl-4-ever (superb writing, great story line continuing from New Moon Edwards leaving. Bella has become an alcoholic and drug addict with a girl band, bitter and broken)_

_The Man who can't be moved by Jenny0719 (all our dreams - imagine being a normal girl and working and falling in love with a movie star who falls for you at first sight, aaah)_

_An Angel at my Table by cinnamontwist101 - We all love corporate Eddie, he has a fling with his PA, dumps her leaving her pregnant unknowingly. He's a bit of a bastard drunk and it has very dark and intense sex in its - its fab)._

_Quiet on the Set by duhitsangeie (Americas sweetheart actress Bella is seduced by playboy actor EC, or is that the case? Romance and great characters)_

_A Chance Encounter by erinbatt (This story is a fab continuation of New Moon when E leaves. Bella is a vamp, 40 yrs on and a chance encounter reunites them temporarily, bella is broken for a second time and E has to win her back)._

_Stay by crimsonmarie - (hot actor EC finds his dream hideaway and gorgeous neighbour BS, they become friends, fall in love and so on...)_

_The Sacrificial Lamb (and sequel) by Lalina - (superb writing and lemons, great story of BElla being kidnapped by the mob, EC is one of them (or is he?), but he saves her..they fall in love.)_

_The Naked guy upstairs by angrybadgergirl - (Great sex with gorgeous sexy doc EC and shy academic BS, funny, romantic, damn sexy)._

_More Recs in next chapter or just check out my favourite stories._


	20. Chapter 20

_**THE ANGEL**_

_B&E's romance continues and Bella celebrates her human birthday. A light-hearted chapter after the sombre note of the last. Lemon alert!_

_Authors Note: Thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews and PM's. Sorry if I can't reply individually, I've a lot on my plate! I'm sorry for how long it's taken to update; I have many excuses and won't bore you with them. Just be aware that I am very grateful to those of you who've stuck with me. Thanks. _

_Mx_

**Dream lover**

**EPOV**

I was floating on air, my body weightless and tingling with the sensation of heat from the sun. Lifting my hand in front of my face I was amazed that my skin was glowing, not sparkling like it normally did. It glowed with health and vitality, the hairs on my forearms raised up and the skin pinched like millions of tiny painless needles piercing my skin – goose bumps. The breeze that intermittently flowed over my sensitive skin fascinated me, it felt like the delicate caress of soft warm fingers. I closed my eyes and let out a contented sigh at the sensation. The caress was all over my body now, moving sensually and tantalisingly over my erogenous zones. Lips, neck, nipples, stomach and groin areas warmed and buzzed with tension causing me to groan softly. What was this place that gave me such feelings? It can't be a dream, I _don't _dream.

When I opened my eyes again, Bella was lying beside me, her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her gorgeous lips. Her fingers trailed sensuously over my body leaving warm trails and causing my desire to flame. She opened her eyes as she leant over me, their depths hypnotising me as she gently pushed her tongue into my mouth. My eyes closed automatically as the kiss got more heated, our tongues and lips moving together slowly but with a sensuality that made my desire increase. One of her hands was in my hair, her fingers stroking the nape of my neck, the other trailing agonisingly slowly down my abdominal muscles to my now painfully hard erection. Taking me in her hand, Bella stroked me with intentional slowness causing my breathing to become rapid and my eyes to roll back in my head. This really was a dream to greet the dawn like this by my beautiful Bella.

Our kiss continued languorously as Bella removed her hand and swiftly straddled me, holding herself above me by a fraction, teasing me to the point of distraction. I tried to push up to her, but she moved her legs so her calves and ankles pinned my legs. With one hand squeezing my bicep and the other still woven in the hair at the back of my neck, she broke the kiss and trailed hot wet feather light kisses across my jaw to my ear where she darted her tongue around the lobe. I swallowed and moaned in ecstasy as she licked and sucked my neck and throat as she lowered herself onto my erection. Our eyes locked as we communicated our desire silently; aware that Bella's parents were still in the house. My body felt positively charged as the beauty above me rose and fell, her back arching in matching ecstasy as I reached up to slide my hands over her breasts, up her neck and into her hair. Bella pulled me up and so we were sitting, the position making our union even more deep and intense. I could feel her climax building as I held her tightly to me as she pushed and ground her hips erotically as she licked and sucked my neck. The sensation was driving me insane and grabbed her face to kiss her hard, moaning in her mouth. She climaxed so hard mine couldn't help but follow immediately as her muscles gripped and pulsed around me, our breathing deep and rapid, her face flushed with satisfaction as we collapsed against one another.

"Good morning handsome" Bella whispered breathlessly as she nuzzled into my neck.

"I'd say it was more than good, my beauty. I'd say 'fantastic', 'phenomenal', 'amazing'". I kissed her shoulder, gently sucking on the skin. The taste of her skin was exquisite.

Leaning her back, holding her shoulders as her head lolled back, her hair tumbling behind her. I sucked a trail down to her nipple, swirling the hardened bud with my tongue. I could feel myself grow hard again and groaned in pleasure.

"You're insatiable!" Bella giggled and squirmed against me.

"Are you complaining?" I smirked as she arched her back for me to get better access to her breasts. I moved to the other to give it equal attention as I held her back with one hand; the other trailed a path over her waist and hips, revelling in the sensual curve of her figure.

"Absolutely not, I have to admit that I'm impressed with the speed of your recovery" she blushed and bit her lip shyly as she admitted the last part. "I also have to admit that when I'm with you, I feel the same. It's like there's this uncontrollable lust building that feels really naughty".

"It's a vampire thing...no rest required and insatiable lust. I know what you mean, I've spent a long time repressing the lust and now it's been released, I can't help myself". I lay us back down, Bella still straddling me. I flipped us over in a swift move, still joined and now my body was crying out for more.

Bella held me still from moving inside her and was quiet for a moment, her thoughts shielded from me. I frowned in question to her silence, urging her to open up to me.

"What is it Bella, you're not concerned your parents will hear us are you? They left half an hour ago for Seattle, they left a note for you".

She shook her head, "I know, they're going shopping for my Birthday". "You slept for a while last night, did you realise?" she whispered nervously.

My frown deepened and my gaze wandered in silent contemplation of this revelation. I knew what she said was true, the 'dream' that I had imagined really was a dream and then turned deliciously real as I woke. I wasn't sure what to say and my mouth opened and closed, at a loss for words to explain this.

"Sshhh my love." Bella breathed as she placed a finger on my lips. _"I can hear your thoughts remember? Just tell me, in your mind."_

"_I don't understand Bella, I thought I might be dreaming and fought with my consciousness at the notion that I could dream, but it's impossible..."_ I shook my head in disbelief.

She stared into my eyes, her hands entwined in my hair.

"_Nothing is impossible my love. I told you, the more time we spent together and the more we share ourselves, the more life-force you share with me. You drifted into a higher state of consciousness, one that occurs when we sleep. Your brain is regaining human function, your body will gradually too. Do you not feel how warm you are?"_ She held my hand up to her face and kissed my fingers as I trailed them over her cheek.

She let me into her mind and showed me how it felt when we made love earlier, our bodies felt positively hot and sweaty. My skin was flushed and my eyes changed from black and gold to black and green. The colour of my human eyes. The gasp that left my throat broke the vision and Bella smiled in acknowledgement of my wonder.

"_Look at you Edward, look how beautiful you are."_ She glanced down, her eyes roaming appreciatively over my body.

My eyes followed hers, taking in the flush of my skin and the sweat beads on my torso. I gazed in wonder at the droplets that oozed from my pores and the sheen they left on my skin. Skin that was tinged pink and looked as soft as Bella's.

She spoke aloud now, but in a small timid voice. "Edward, you need to know that this is only a temporary effect. Don't be disappointed, once we are joined for good, you will experience all of this and much more, permanently". "For now, the venom in your body is still there, it will eventually take out the life until it is overpowered fully".

"I'm not disappointed my love, I'm stunned at the sensations and revelations you bring. I understand that I will not be 'alive' until we are ready, there are many things to plan for." I trailed off in contemplation.

Bella smiled and pulled herself up on her forearms to kiss me gently on the lips.

"I'm sure that time will be soon and no doubt Alice will have seen it and is planning all sorts for you, but...in the meantime..." She trailed off, pulling me down lower as she trailed her fingers down my chest, across my stomach and lower. I smirked and raised an eyebrow as her mischievous look.

"How about you demonstrate that amazing vampire stamina, or is that just a myth?" a naughty smile playing on her lips and in her eyes.

I moved her arms above her head, my weight held above her on my elbows as I trailed my tongue from her ear, down her neck to her navel. I held her bottom in my hands as I teased feather light licks over the sensitive skin of her abdomen, the crook of her leg and then between her legs.

"You really shouldn't have said that..." I breathed on her wetness and chuckled wickedly as she squirmed and moaned beneath me.

I made love to Bella for the rest of the morning, only stopping when her stomach growled to be fed.

"I can't move" Bella groaned with a mile wide satiated grin on her face.

I was on instant alert, worried that I had harmed her. "What! How can I help, tell me where it hurts?"

She giggled girlishly and bit her lip. "Calm down lover boy, nothing is wrong with me apart from my bones have turned to jelly". Her eyes bore into mine and at that moment she shared the feeling and I exhaled loudly, collapsing on top of her, my body buzzing and weak from multiple orgasms.

We laughed together at the euphoric feeling of our shared sexual high.

"It's no myth..." Bella smiled as pushed me half off her onto the bed and nuzzled into my chest. My arms tightened around her pulling her as close as we could get.

I chuckled deeply and kissed the top of her head. "I always rise to a challenge...did I do well lover?" I whispered sexily in her ear.

"I'd give 10 out of 10 for sure. In all categories". Bella let out a small mewl of satisfaction, I could feel her smile on my skin as she giggled into my chest and ran her hand up and down my spine.

My chest puffed with pride at her praise. "And pray, what categories are they my love?"

"Endurance, technique and the ability to give mind blowing multiple orgasms" she said seriously until she could contain her laughter no more. I tickled her with a vengeance until her strength overpowered me and she pinned me to the bed.

"You've regained your strength I see, I couldn't have done that good if you still have the use of your limbs..." I grinned wickedly, enjoying her dominant stance.

"It's an adrenaline rush from the tickling, it'll wear off in a minute. Don't worry, your title as bona fide sex God still stands". Her grin softened and she trailed her fingers across my face lovingly.

We shared a quiet moment, gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you so much Bella, I could make love you all day and all night for the rest of eternity if you let me".

She released my arms and lowered herself to kiss me deeply, running her hands into my hair and wrapping her whole body around me tightly.

"I adore you Edward, you are my one true love...and I will let you make love to me for the rest of eternity...if you make me breakfast!" she teased as she trailed her fingers dangerously close to my growing erection.

I chuckled again, "you're a minx Miss Swan, do you know that?" I squeezed her bottom and gave it a gentle smack.

She squealed in delight, her eyes wide and bright. "It's your fault, you corrupted me with your sexy vampire wiles, I was a complete innocent until I met you!"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure about that. You do realise that I was a sexually repressed virgin until I met _you_?" I teased, knowing that I would get a rise from her.

"Maybe physically, but mentally you've accumulated the advanced version of the Karma Sutra with your mind reading ability. I know what goes through your mind you know, sexually repressed my arse!". She kissed me quickly and jumped out of bed giving me a wonderful view of said 'arse'.

I lay down in the warmth of the sheets she had just vacated, propping myself up on one elbow. "I wouldn't say that, from here your 'arse' looks very sexy" I winked at her as looked sultrily over her shoulder at me, wiggling her ass at me.

She blew me a kiss and disappeared into her bathroom muttering, "bloody sexy vampire corrupter of angels...".

Basking in my sexually satisfied, loved, cherished, teased and happy glow, I sauntered down to the kitchen to make my angel her breakfast. As I made her a cooked breakfast whilst she showered, I took a moment to relive the past week and the exceptional changes Bella had made to my existence. I seemed to be running out of vocabulary to describe the effects she had made to me and my family's lives and her extraordinary abilities. I had doubted for a long time that God had any place in this dark existence of mine, but at this moment I felt truly blessed.

Absentmindedly I placed the bacon and eggs on a plate, breaking off a piece of the crispy meat and placing it in my mouth. I don't know why I did it, something about the aroma called to me, giving me the sensation on my tongue and in my throat that bloodlust gave me when the scent of fresh blood filled my nostrils. Normally, human food smells and tastes disgusting to me, but this morning it tasted divine. My mouth watered and suddenly I felt compelled to try more and so picked up the rest of the rasher I had broken off and gingerly placed it in my mouth. Strangely enough, I couldn't get enough and found myself devouring the rest of the bacon from Bella's plate. The sensation of chewing and enjoying human food shocked me and I couldn't help but wonder what lengths I would have to go to later to expel it from my venom filled stomach. As soon as I had this thought, I felt a tingling in my stomach as I realised that the bacon was digesting inside me rather than sitting in a congealed lump. Were my internal organs changing, could I digest food now? I would have to talk to Carlisle about this. He would be fascinated.

Bella appeared in a flash and looked at me with concern.

"Are you ok Edward, what's the matter?"

"I ate your bacon" I said incredulously.

She looked at me, quiet but for the beating of her heart and steady breaths. Smiling she took my hand.

"Another side-effect, only temporary my love". She looked down at the plate and sighed. "No bacon for me then" she lamented.

I laughed, still a little dazed at her nonchalance towards this latest discovery. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself".

"Just you wait; when you're fully changed you'll become an eating machine...as well as a sex machine". She giggled mischievously. "God help us!" She looked to the heavens and I followed her gaze, fully expecting some sort of vision or thunderclap.

I grinned excitedly "I can't wait..."

"Come on, let's have breakfast in bed and then we need to go to yours and so Alice can help plan my birthday party". I followed her back up the stairs, trying very hard not to stare at the sway of her hips and her smooth legs in her short robe.

"I know you're staring Edward, you're such a teenage boy. Sex, food and cars on the brain!"

If Jasper and Emmett could have witnessed our exchange, they'd be high-fiving me in true male camaraderie.

"Sorry angel, like I said, I can't help it".


	21. Chapter 21

_**THE ANGEL**_

My apologies for being so silent and not updating for so long. I hoped to finish this story but I've just lost the plot with it. I haven't been able to summon the creative muses for this Twilight story for some time and don't feel I could do it justice by just rushing a finish.

I have a hazy plotline for the future and if anyone wants to take over this story, I will gladly allow it.

I would like to profusely apologise to those readers who have reviewed and Pm'd, your comments have been wonderful and much appreciated.

I love the Twilight world but recently discovered (late I know) other vampire media and it suits me better. I was also disappointed with the new BD movie, I don't know what I was expecting after all the hype, but that wasn't it and it just cemented my writers block (pardon the pun). I really wanted to love it but couldn't.

Due to time constraints I also felt I was letting people down by sporadic updating and I wasn't comfortable doing that. I know how I feel when I'm reading a really good story, only to get to the end and find out there's no more updates.

Once again, sorry to you all and if you want to take it over, just email me and I'll send you the files to transfer it to your name, along with my ideas for future plot.

I intend to write a new Fanfic at leisure, based on the Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse/True Blood books/episodes if anyones interested. Yes, the 1000yr old Viking has stolen me away from the 100+yr old virgin, what can I say – he's a beast.

My fondest regards

Michelle


End file.
